


Give Me a Week

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Sehun adalah manusia paling lurus di sekolahnya yang memang khusus pria –menurutnya; namun realita justru berkata jika hidupnya yang normal dan sempurna mulai porak-poranda. Sejak kedatangan teman sekamar baru di asrama. Berandal imut dengan rambut mirip siberian husky bernama Luhan.





	1. Pertemuan

 

Adalah salah satu hari yang normal untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Ditemani kicauan burung yang sibuk bercengkerama di salah satu pohon dengan ranting yang menjulur nyaris menyentuh jendela kamar. Semburat jingga di langit yang bersih tanpa awan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyusup ke dalam melalui jendela yang terbuka. Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan dikeluarkannya pelan. Mata terpejam menikmati hari yang sempurna. Jujur, hari-hari Sehun selalu berlangsung sempurna. Saking sempurna jadi biasa saja. Terlalu sempurna nyaris terasa membosankan. Sehun merupakan salah satu dari jajaran siswa dengan nilai tertinggi seantero SMA Hansung. Wajahnya juga tampan. Namun, jangan berpikir Sehun akan dielu-elukan sepanjang dirinya berjalan—karena sekolahnya adalah sekolah berasrama khusus pria. Lagipula, sifatnya yang acuh tak acuh tak akan membuat Sehun jadi idaman.

Pemuda bersurai legam mendesah lelah sembari memijit-mijit bahunya yang lebar. Syukur yang baru saja dipanjatkan sudah dilupakan. Membenarkan posisi bantal yang digunakan sebagai sandaran duduk, Sehun kembali membenamkan hidung dalam buku referensi tebal. Bermaksud mengisi waktu sore hari dengan mencerna setiap lembar.

Siswa tingkat kedua itu mulai menggigit ujung-ujung kuku. Semilir angin seolah membelai mengikuti setiap garis wajah yang tegas, dengan cara yang begitu lembut. Tulang dahi yang menonjol, alis tebal rapi yang membuat tatapan matanya yang memang sudah tajam menjadi lebih maskulin; berpadu apik dengan tulang hidung tinggi dan bibir merah mudanya yang tipis. Semuanya terpahat sempurna layaknya mahakarya Tuhan, siap menawan pandangan siapa saja. Sepasang manik gelap itu sesekali terpejam. Sentuhan lembut di wajah menggodanya untuk segera bertandang ke dunia mimpi. Kicauan burung sudah seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Buku referensinya sudah tergeletak telungkup di atas perut. Rambutnya yang agak panjang mulai terayun jatuh dan menutup dahi. Sepasang matanya sayup-sayup. Kacamatanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai merosot. Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup dan—

" _Ouch!"_

—pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Pemuda itu terlonjak, kepala terbentur jendela. Kacamatanya seketika melorot sampai hidung. Sehun dengan mata yang masih agak merah karena sempat terlelap; menatap sosok sangat familiar berkulit tan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" _Goddammit_ , Jongin!"

Dengan tangkas, Jongin menghindar dari lemparan buku Biologi Sehun, tapi tak bisa mengelak bantal yang tepat mendarat di wajah. Sebagai balasan karena nyaris membuat jantungnya merosot sampai dasar perut. Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan merintih. Jongin melempar bantal itu ke ranjang yang kosong kemudian masuk ke ruangan dengan kepayahan luar biasa.

"Sehun- _hah_.. kau- _hah_ "

"Ya?"

" _Hah-_ itu- _hah_ "

Putus-putus berita yang akan disampaikan Jongin karena masih menetralkan nafas. Dari kaos yang nyaris kuyup dan wajahnya, sepertinya Jongin punya sesatu yang tampak terburu-buru. Pemuda itu menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang kemudian mengambil nafas dalam.

"Kau—Luhan" Jongin mengelap keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangan, dadanya masih naik turun. "Satu kamar," lanjutnya.

"Hah?!"

Sehun berusaha tampak terkejut demi alasan kesopanan. Sebenarnya tak mengenal manusia yang Jongin sebut namanya barusan. Jongin melangkahkan kaki mendekat untuk duduk diranjang satunya yang kosong. Dia di sodori botol minum yang langsung disambarnya dan menyadari sesuatu. Hanya botol minum—tanpa air. Jongin melotot sambil melempar botolnya balik pada temannya yang masih sibuk terkikik.

Dia lebih memilih untuk menurunkan tas dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Kau punya teman sekamar sekarang."

Jongin melempar buku catatan matematika yang ia pinjam pada pemiliknya. Sehun menangkap dengan sigap lalu mengipaskan benda itu ke arahnya. Sedikit mendinginkan salah satu hari dimusim panas.

"Siapa?"

"Luhan."

Sehun menarik bibirnya maksimal.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya Luhan—tapi siapa?" Sehun menyahut sedikit ketus. Buku tulisnya terayun makin heboh di depan wajah.

"Oh, anak kelas sebelah," Jongin nyengir kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bodoh, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit sambil berbisik, "—mantan pacar Chanyeol, ehm, mantanku juga  _sih_."

Jongin berdehem salah tingkah kemudian mengaduk tasnya lagi untuk mencari buku referensi yang ia pinjam juga dari Sehun. Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek. Mana hafal dirinya, mantan pacar Jongin kan banyak sekali; bahkan yang belum jadi mantan juga banyak.

"Aku baru tahu kalian hobi bertukar pacar. Apa habis ini kau berniat mengencani Baekhyun juga?"

"Baekhyun sudah aku kencani sebelum Luhan –cuma satu minggu kok."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan rahang terjatuh, sadar jika satu-satunya manusia yang normal disini cuma dirinya seorang. Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun memang sekelas; Chanyeol dan Jongin tingkahnya tidak beda jauh satu sama lain, tapi menyangka jika mereka berbagi selera pasangan yang sama juga. Sehun masih memperhatikan temannya yang masih saja bicara sambil mengeluarkan hampir semua isi tasnya.

"Baekhyun tak suka Luhan masih sekamar dengan Chanyeol, jadi dia menyarankan Luhan untuk pindah kes—"

"Kenapa tak minta persetujuanku? Sial!" Sehun menyambar tiba-tiba bagai petir. Dia paling tak nyaman tinggal sekamar dengan orang lain.

Jongin mendaratkan tiga buku referensi tebal diatas meja. Setengah menggerutu, Sehun segera memeriksa satu-satu; memastikan semua miliknya telah kembali. Terdengar gumaman protes Sehun karena buku catatannya ada yang belum kembali.

"Memang kau berani melawan Baekhyun?"

Sehun terdiam, mengerling ke langit-langit kamar sambil berpikir. Baekhyun itu atlet Hapkido, sekali sembur mungkin Sehun bisa patah punggung. Mungkin menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih menantang dari Luhan. Siapa tahu Baekhyun bakal membanting Chanyeol lalu diikat diranjang—kemudian Baekhyun akan menyiksa Chanyeol dengan menggodanya.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi; kini lebih heboh. Senyum Jongin tercetak miring, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tangan Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk meja disamping ranjangnya tanpa sadar; mulai berpikir keras.

Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jong, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi Luhan tak akan menggodaku kan? Aku ini pria lurus.."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir milikmu bengkok."

Jongin menjawab santai dibarengi kedipan polos. Dia memasang wajah tanpa dosa sembari menatap menyelidik pada sesuatu yang saat ini Sehun tutupi dengan bantal.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jongin!"

Tergelak, Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jongin mengulum bibir untuk menahan tawa, bersusah payah mengumpulkan atensinya untuk Sehun. Menurut Jongin, Sehun itu aneh. Kalau normal, harusnya tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal sejauh itu. Sehun mendengus, "Kau tahu sendiri, selama ini aku tak pernah punya teman sekamar apalagi  _gay_. Aku khawatir tanpa sengaja aku membuatnya tak nyaman atau sebaliknya."

Sehun mengatakan kata  _gay_ dengan hati-hati; takut menyinggung perasaan temannya (Jongin biseks atau lebih tepatnya tidak mematok jenis kelamin). Dia tak pernah sekalipun memilih-milih teman dari preferensi seksual. Lagipula sekolahnya memang khusus laki-laki, jadi Sehun merasa wajar jika banyak diantara temannya yang  _gay_. Tapi untuk punya teman sekamar  _gay_ , dirinya masih agak waswas.

Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam di atas kepala Jongin menyala. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum jahil kemudian mendekati Sehun dengan langkah seduktif; mengangkat kaosnya sampai dada. Sehun ingat itu salah satu gerakan Jongin saat mengikuti pentas  _dance_  akhir tahun. Namun, Sehun tak paham apa maksud Jongin kali ini. Ditatapnya teman seperjuangannya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau sedang apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Menggodamu. Kau tergoda tidak?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku pikir kau kepanasan."

Jongin menurunkan kaosnya lagi kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dengan tampang serius seolah dirinya baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan maraton.

"Kalau kau  _straight_ , dia menggodamu pun kau tak akan terpengaruh. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku mengerti," gumam Sehun merasa lebih lega saat ini. "Lalu kapan Luhan kesini?"

Tak ada jawaban, keduanya fokus pada suara  _bak-buk_  keras yang terdengar terseok di tangga. Seperti seseorang yang mengangkat benda berat. Decitan yang timbul karena gesekan pada lantai membuat keduanya menutup telinga. Ada suara terengah-engah keras dan satu pekikan sakit ("Astaga kakiku!").

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin keras dan semakin menghentak. Tenaganya terdengar mulai habis. Sesekali terdengar erangan penghabisan. Dua orang di dalam kamar masih terpancang pada arah pintu, menanti kedatangan seseorang yang mungkin saja akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun pada Jongin. Satu tangan terlihat terulur dan mendarat dipermukaan pintu. Dua detik kemudian badannya muncul. Pemiliknya kini menghempas tubuh sendiri dipintu dengan dahi berkeringat, mata terpejam, dan dada kembang kempis. Butuh sekitar tiga detik untuk menunggu orang itu mengatur nafasnya kembali. Senyum lebar terlukis setelahnya.

"Hai Jong!—"

Suaranya riang. Jongin hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat. Pemuda dengan tubuh kurus cukup tinggi dengan rambut kelabu yang dinaikan ke atas; memamerkan dahinya yang tampak berkilau karena keringat. Seseorang yang Sehun yakini bernama Luhan kini tampak menyeret sebuah koper hitam dengan terseok-seok. Tampak tak terganggu meski dirinya merupakan penghuni baru. Masuk ke kamarnya dengan nyaman seolah pulang ke kamar sendiri. Antara sok asik dan kurang sopan. Luhan tampak masih memakai seragam sekolah; meski  _blazer_ abu-abunya sudah dilepas dan digantikan jaket kuning-hijau mencolok sebagai pengganti, dasi merah tuanya terikat sangat longgar menggantung di dada.

Luhan berhenti di tengah ruangan kemudian menegakkan tubuh.

"—dan Sehun. Apa aku benar?"

Sehun menjilat pandang penuh selidik pada pemuda yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Luhan yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Senyum yang terkembang maksimal dari telinga sampai telinga. Ada plester yang menghiasi tulang pipinya; samar-samar ada memar keunguan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya tak terlalu sakit karena Luhan belum berhenti tersenyum. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan agar tak menyandar lagi. Matanya disipitkan. Kacamatanya dibiarkan melorot dibatang hidung. Memperjelas bayang yang jatuh di retina. Fokusnya tertuju pada sepasang mata yang kini menatap dirinya dengan ceria.

Wow, warnanya abu-abu.

Ijinkan Sehun menikmati beberapa detik untuk mengagumi betapa kerennya sepasang kelereng abu-abu kelam itu. Paduan antara warna rambut dan mata yang serasi sekali. Menurut Sehun, Luhan tampak seperti anjing  _siberian husky_  –hanya saja versi, ehm, imut.

 _Jadi selera Chanyeol dan Jongin yang model begini ya? Lucu sih untuk ukuran laki-laki_ –batin Sehun.

Suara keras pintu berdebum lagi-lagi mengudara. Hentakan keras kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Lamunan Sehun terganggu oleh suara kasar lagi. Ketiganya menoleh. Pintu kembali menjeblak ke arah dinding. Sehun meringis berharap pintu kamarnya tak rusak. Tak ada orang lain kali ini. Hanya ada sebuah bola basket yang menggelinding setelah terpantul dipintu kamar; menghasilkan gedukan berulang karena terpantul lantai. Bola itu berhenti menggelinding saat tertahan kaki Luhan.

" _Thanks_ , Baek!"

" _Get the fuck out of my life!"_

Terdengar geraman marah dan umpatan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Jongin mengelus dada saking terkejut sembari memastikan suara hentakan langkah kaki di tangga mulai menjauh kemudian hilang. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar serius tak menyukai Luhan. Luhan kembali melihat ke arah Sehun dan Jongin bergantian, memberi senyum tanpa dosa. Jongin dan Sehun bertukar tatap.

"Aku Luhan—apa Jongin sudah memberitahumu? Aku tinggal disini mulai hari ini.. eh, detik ini."

Luhan mendekat pada Sehun yang masih duduk nyaman di ranjang; mengulurkan tangan sembari memamerkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Sehun menyambut dengan canggung, karena fokusnya belum bisa terlepas dari mata kelabu pemuda satunya.

"Ah, oh _._  tak masalah. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Sehun memperkenalkan diri lantas meyambut tangan Luhan. Jongin nyaris terbahak melihat Sehun yang masih terpana. Interaksi antara Luhan dan Sehun sangat menarik. Luhan memang mudah sekali menarik perhatian banyak orang, termasuk kalangan  _straight_ sekalipun. Sayangnya, Sehun lebih peduli pada makalah biologi kucing kawinnya ketimbang mengamati sekitar. Jongin pernah dengar dari Kris—anak basket sekolah tetangga—kalau penggemar perempuan Luhan di SMP dulu sangat banyak (Penggemar laki-laki bahkan jumlahnya mampu bersaing). Dengan Kris yang ngotot kalau penggemarnya masih yang paling banyak—tak mau kalah.

Penampilan Luhan memang salah satu di sekolah yang paling mencolok; terutama warna rambut. Kulitnya yang nyaris pucat terlihat semakin pucat dipadu dengan warna rambut abu-abu suramnya. Pemuda itu sangat pandai mencuri perhatian manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya. Luhan juga senang sekali memakai jaket dengan warna-warna cerah. Seperti luaran yang dipakainya saat ini. Warnanya yang kuning-hijau menyala membuat Sehun setengah yakin jika jaket yang Luhan beli akan menyala dalam gelap.

Sehun mengamati dari atas ke bawah, mengais-ngais ingatan di kepalanya karena Luhan terihat sangat familiar. Sepertinya Sehun mulai mengingat siapa Luhan. Luhan adalah anak yang setiap hari mampir ke kelas untuk mencari Choi Minho—kapten basket sekolah.

Ah, jadi ini pemuda paling populer di kalangan siswa  _gay_  disini?

Sehun jadi ingat soal pacar Jongin di Hansung yang dipacarinya berbarengan dengan perempuan bernama Soojung—ternyata dia adalah Luhan.

Merasa sudah cukup lama, Sehun berniat mengakhiri jabat tangan. Namun, tangannya tertahan saat ditariknya dari genggaman Luhan. Dalam hati, Sehun justru merasa Luhan menggenggamnya lebih erat dan sedikit menariknya seperti tak mau dilepaskan. Sehun mencoba lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan raut khawatir. Hanya dibalas raut bingung Jongin, jarinya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ya? Kenapa?"

"Sehun tak mau melepas tanganku, Jong."

Sehun masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia menatap Jongin dan Luhan bergantian. Jongin menatap Sehun dan genggaman tangan mereka bergantian. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sehun, lepas tanganku,  _please._ "

 _Sial_.

"Tangan—begitu—b-bukan. Dia—Luhan."

Rentetan kalimat tak bermakna mengudara setelah Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan. Jongin terbahak kencang sampai terduduk di ranjang. Perutnya naik turun. Rasanya puas sekali melihat Sehun tak berkutik saat digoda begini. Luhan mengerling ke langit-langit dengan senyum jahil yang tersungging. Pura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kedua tangan tersimpul di balik punggung. Wajah Sehun memanas. Sehun masih berusaha menormalkan pikirannya yang ruwet saat diselamatkan dengan tepukan di bahu. Jongin masih mengulum bibir menahan tawa, kemudian menepuk punggung Luhan setelahnya.

" _Well_ , kalian sudah akrab, jadi aku sebaiknya kembali ke kamarku sendiri."

Jongin berpamitan dan menyempatkan diri untuk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan milik Luhan. Luhan ikut mendekatkan wajah. Jongin menyeringai. Dua-duanya memasang wajah seduktif, seperti sedang menggoda satu sama lain. Sehun menatap keduanya dengan wajah antara malu dan jijik. Berpaling wajah sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun tak tahan.

"Ew _._ "

Jongin dan Luhan terbahak kencang saat mendengar Sehun yang sedang mengekspresikan rasa jijiknya.

"Hanya bercanda, Sehun. Biasakan dirimu, oke?" Jongin menyeringai puas.

Masih tertawa, Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin yang akan pergi. Setelah tubuh Jongin tertelan di ambang pintu, kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu diatas lutut; bermaksud untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Sehun.

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah Jongin yang menuruni tangga.

Mata Sehun terfokus satu-satu pada bagian-bagian yang menarik perhatian. Kulit yang terlihat selembut kapas, meski dihiasi sedikit luka lebam.  _Mole_  yang terletak diatas alis kanan, bekas luka di bibir bawah. Bibir merah mudanya yang terbelah samar di bagian bawah. Anakan rambut tipis di dekat telinga. Hidung lancip yang ujungnya agak memerah. Matanya; mata abu-abu gelap yang saat ini memantulkan bayangnya sendiri—dirinya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka berbentuk  _o_ kecil dengan kacamata merosot.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun mengamati seluruh bagian tanpa terkecuali.

Masih betah memamerkan gigi, kelopak matanya menyempit dengan kerut-kerut tipis di sudut mata. Ah, bahkan Sehun kini menyadari deretan gigi bawahnya yang sedikit tak rapi. Jari telunjuk Luhan terulur perlahan menuju area wajah Sehun.

Sehun berkedip bingung meski hanya diam saat ujung jari Luhan sudah bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung. Sudut bibir Luhan sudah merosot; kini hanya tersenyum tipis. Luhan sepertinya juga sedang mengamati kontur wajah Sehun yang beruntungnya tak kalah menarik. Ujung jari Luhan bergerak pelan-pelan naik ke atas, menyusuri tulang hidungnya yang tegas—terus sampai kacamata Sehun yang melorot kembali berada di tempat yang tepat.

Pancaran teduh sepasang iris kelabu menghisap Sehun seketika. Diterpa nafas yang Luhan hembuskan, kedua kelopak itu tertutup. Cuaca panas terik berhasil ia hiraukan. Luhan berhasil membawa Sehun berbaring di tengah padang bunga yang sejuk, dengan langit teduh –juga semilir lembut angin yang menusuk-nusuk wajahnya.

 

Nyaman.

 

Sangat nyaman.

 

 

Terlalu nyaman sampai Sehun mengira jika dirinya sedang terlelap dan bermimpi indah. Terlalu nyaman sampai Sehun tak sadar jika ada sentuhan lembut di permukaan bibirnya. Terlalu terlarut sampai tak sadar Luhan sedang mengecupnya lama.

"Kau tampan, Sehun."

Sehun bisa merasakan bisikan lemah di permukaan bibirnya yang tipis. Kelopak mata Sehun sontak terbuka; disambut Luhan dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

Mulut Sehun menganga.

 

 

"Maaf, aku tak tahan."

 

 

 

Begitu katanya.

 

 

 

Luhan kembali mendekatkan wajah.

Mulai detik ini, hidup Sehun yang sempurna mulai porak poranda.


	2. Basket dan Matematika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun hanya tak tahu, garis kenormalannya sudah meleset satu angka –di 179 derajat.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan."

 _Begitu katanya_.

Luhan mendekatkan wajah kembali.

" _Aak!"_

Wajah Luhan yang menawan menubruk telapak tangan si pemuda tampan. Bunyi yang dihasilkan cukup menyakitkan. Telapak tangan Sehun yang cukup lebar nyaris menutup wajah Luhan keseluruhan.

Luhan memang sialan.

Sehun mendengus.

 

 

 

"Kepalamu, boleh aku  _dribble_ sekalian?"

* * *

 

Lupakan segala macam cerita tentang Sehun yang terpana ketika berinteraksi dengan Luhan untuk kali pertama. Lupakan tentang kekhawatiran Sehun mengenai punya teman sekamar  _gay_. Menurutnya, ini jauh lebih parah karena menyangkut masa depan. Luhan itu sangat berisik dengan kebiasaan menjengkelkan yang ia lakukan setiap jam tujuh malam. Bermain basket di dalam kamar.

 

Demi Tuhan.

 

Pada minggu pertama Luhan menjadi teman sekamar Sehun, nilai Kimia Sehun merosot drastis sedangkan nilai Matematikanya nyaris kronis. Sehun tak bisa belajar sama sekali dan menjadi sangat sensitif dengan suara gedukan bola meski hanya gara-gara jatuh tanpa sengaja. Setiap hari, rasa jengkelnya pada Luhan terus bertingkat, berpangkat, bahkan sudah melebihi bilangan Avogadro.

Terjadi juga pada hari ini.

Hari ini—tepat setengah bulan tinggal bersama Luhan. Luhan, yang masih memakai  _jersey_ tanpa lengan warna biru tua baru saja pulang dari latihan klub, sibuk melakukan  _dribble_  di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring.

Kamar mereka sudah sempit dan Luhan memasang ring di dinding sebelah pintu.

Sialan.

"Yeah!"

Luhan berteriak saat bola basketnya memasuki ring. Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangan sampai uratnya tercetak hijau samar di permukaan. Apa perlu Luhan berteriak? Demi Tuhan, bahkan dirinya sedang bermain sendiri.

Empat siku imajiner mucul di pelipis.

"Luhan."

Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan suara dalam, berat, bercampur dengan getar amarah. Tangan Luhan bergantung di udara. Bulu kuduk Luhan seketika berdiri karena teringat Babanya di Beijing. Buru-buru diletakkannya bola di dekat kaki ranjang. Kaki agak berjingkat. Jari telunjuk diletakkan di bibirnya sendiri; mencegah suara keluar dari sana. Matanya terpancang pada Sehun yang memunggunginya selagi mengendap ke dinding kamar.

Sejak tiga jam lalu, Sehun memang tak pernah lepas dari satu-satunya meja belajar di kamar mereka, menempel rekat nyaris seperti lintah. Hanya Sehun—Luhan bahkan belum pernah terlihat membuka buku pelajaran selama seminggu ini. Pemuda kelebihan energi itu selalu tiba di kamar asrama setelah jam enam sore—biasanya latihan basket.

"Kau menggangguku."

Bulu kuduk Luhan belum kembali normal. Apalagi suara sarat penuh rasa marah kembali berkumandang di ruangan itu. Luhan punya perasaan jika Sehun sudah di ambang batasnya sekarang.

"Maaf, Sehun... Aku sungguh menyesal."

Luhan memohon maaf dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Cicitannya terdengar menyedihkan. Seperti suara anjing yang minta diberi hati oleh majikan.

"Menyesal kau bilang? Pialaku sudah hancur sejak seminggu yang lalu dan kau masih melakukan ini setiap malam?"

Hening setelahnya. Sehun hanya menoleh sedikit untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terganggu. Jujur Luhan agak takut sekarang. Ini kali pertama Sehun membentaknya dengan lantang. Dari samping terlihat urat-urat wajah Sehun yang sangat tegang. Luhan bersumpah bisa melihat kedutan samar di pelipisnya. Kaki Luhan mundur satu langkah, tapi terbentur dinding.

"Kau pikir pialaku mainan  _lego_ bongkar pasang?"

_Berengsek._

_Sialan._

_Tak tahu diri._

Umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun agak membuat Luhan sakit hati. Kelopak matanya sedikit turun. Bulu matanya bergetar goyah. Benaknya merujuk pada satu-satunya kesimpulan. Sehun tak pernah suka dengannya.

Sehun, merasa sangat wajar jika dirinya marah. Setiap hari Luhan akan mengatakan penyesalan yang sama dan segera diulangi keesokan hari. Sehun bosan. Baginya, Luhan sudah tak bisa lagi menghargai arti dari 'maaf'. Darahnya sudah menggelegak, memandang teman sekamarnya saat ini pun Sehun tak sudi.

Meja belajarnya digebrak dan Luhan terlonjak. Ada dengusan kasar; Sehun memutuskan untuk menyumpal telinganya dan memainkan lagu sebagai pengalih perhatian.

.

Luhan beringsut pergi diam-diam.

* * *

 

Lagi sudah menyambut dengan pekikan dan ocehan burung yang menyenangkan telinga. Para siswa sudah siap menjalani kehidupan mereka yang normal, tak terkecuali Chanyeol –meski hari ini sedikit berbeda. Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan untuk jadi sasaran jurus api naga. Chanyeol sedikit tak mengerti mengapa dipagi yang nyaris sempurna ini dirinya harus melihat cuping hidung Sehun yang kembang kempis; nyaris mengeluarkan api. Alis yang menukik tajam, dahi yang berkerut dalam, dan tatapan yang nyaris melubangi dahinya yang mulus. Tangan menggenggam gulungan kumpulan soal sebagai senjata.  _Ah_ , jangan lupakan dua pukulan buku tebal diatas kepalanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gumam-gumam seperti lebah mulai berdengung disekitarnya. Sehun mendidih ketika menangkap suara Tao yang berbisik dengan sangat keras disertai kekehan mengerikan khas penyihir dimasa kejayaan –sedang membual jika dirinya, Chanyeol, dan Bekhyun terlibat cinta segitiga.

Kemudian terdengar suara  _oooooh_  keras dan antusias dari yang lain.

Makhluk satu itu memang penggosip sekali. Ingatkan Sehun untuk mematikan lampu kamar mandi asrama dan melempar kecoa saat Tao sedang onani nanti.

"Kau ngapain sih!"

"Gara-gara kau!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya penuh, menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, bibirnya mencebik.

Wajah tanpa dosa itu. Rambut sialan itu. Telinga kelelawar itu. Rasanya Sehun ingin menampar, menjambak, dan menjewernya dengan bersamaan. Untungnya, Sehun lebih takut pada Hapkido milik Baekhyun. Sehun menarik nafas menahan marah.

"Soal Luhan?"

Sehun mengiyakan dengan cuping hidung yang masih bergerak-gerak. Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir sekali lagi. Tubuh tingginya ia sandarkan di kursi, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan memasang wajah tak peduli. Satu menit telah lewat dan Sehun masih setia berdiri.

"Dia kenapa?"

Chanyeol bertanya, berusaha sekali tampak peduli dengan persoalan yang dialami teman sekelasnya satu ini.

"Berisik sekali."

"Oh."

Hanya  _oh_  dan Chanyeol kembali sibuk membersihkan kuku-kuku yang sedikit kotor dengan menjentikannya satu sama lain. Sesekali terkekeh mendengar Jongin yang sedang menggoda Taemin di bangku belakang. Chanyeol nyaris lupa masih ada Sehun yang sedang mencari perhatiannya.

"Bukan urusanku lagi sekarang  _sih_ ," Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menimbrung obrolan Jongin dan Taemin.

Tak bisa dibantah.

Dalam hati Sehun membenarkan. Luhan hanya seorang mantan. Adalah wajar jika Baekhyun menginginkan Luhan segera enyah dari kamar pacarnya. Adalah wajar jika Chanyeol bilang itu bukan urusannya. Sayangnya saat ini Sehun hanya butuh pelampiasan.

"Kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan  _aku-tak-lagi-peduli_  dan mengangkat bahu, kedua telapak tangannya dibuka. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela yang memantulkan bayangnya samar. Jemarinya mulai menelusup ke rambutnya yang agak bergelombang. Berusaha membuat tatanan rambutnya tetap bertahan di tempat yang menurutnya akan menghasilkan efek paling tampan.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun pernah bercanda?"

Sehun menjawab  _tidak_  keras-keras—dalam hati. Perdebatan yang sebenarnya Sehun tahu tidak akan pernah berujung karena Sehun pun sudah tahu jawabannya. Memutuskan untuk mengalah, Sehun membanting bukunya di atas meja kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas dan mengeluarkan nyaris semua isinya.

"Beri dia satu minggu lagi."

Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Sehun saat dirinya membuka halaman buku yang sudah ia tekuk semalam. Sehun menghitung dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bahkan aku sudah tinggal dengannya setengah bulan." Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Aku sudah tidak betah."

"Satu minggu lagi, Sehun." Chanyeol menandai bagian penting di halaman menggunakan stabilo, tanpa memandang Sehun. Nada bicaranya dipelankan sampai di titik sarannya terdengar bijaksana. "Kau hanya terbiasa tinggal sendiri. Kalian hanya butuh waktu untuk cocok satu-sama lain."

Jari-jari yang sedang membuka setiap lembaran buku terhenti. Pemiliknya sedang meresapi dalam-dalam saran yang baru saja disampaikan teman bertelinga  _elf_ -nya.

 

_Satu minggu lagi._

 

Satu anggukan disertai satu genggam tekad, Sehun memutuskan untuk menerima usul Chanyeol. Di melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk lagi dengan kotoran di kuku-kukunya. Jika Chanyeol bisa tinggal dengan Luhan hampir satu tahun lamanya, seharusnya dirinya juga bisa. Sehun ingin sebuah solusi. Ambillah sisi positifnya, Sehun pikir, mungkin sudah saatnya dirinya belajar bersosialisasi lebih normal dengan orang lain.

"Er, kau kenapa bisa tahan tinggal dengannya?"

Chanyeol melirik temannya sekilas, kemudian membuat posisi duduknya sedikit merosot sambil memainkan ponsel, mengambil satu swafotountuk dikirimkan pada Baekhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Chanyeol bergumam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Waktu itu Luhan masih pacarku. Kenapa aku harus tak betah tinggal dengan pacarku sendiri?"

"Dengan dia yang setiap hari main basket di dalam kamar?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Kegiatannya ia hentikan sebentar untuk berpikir. Selama hampir satu tahun dirinya tinggal bersama Luhan, tak pernah sekalipun Luhan bersikap menyebalkan, apalagi sampai bermain basket di dalam kamar. Hanya satu yang dirinya pahami dan ia pelajari ketika Luhan menjadi pacarnya. Luhan akan bosan jika tidak ada kegiatan atau tidak ada teman ngobrol.

"Kau yakin? Buatku dia cukup menyenangkan. Dia tak pernah mengganggu. Meski kita sudah putus sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin dia hanya butuh teman ngobrol, kau kan cuek sekali. Lunaklah sedikit, bicara denganmu itu kan seperti bicara dengan tembok—"

Terdengar ketukan keras. Obrolan pagi mereka terpaksa putus. Hiruk-pikuk kelas mulai redam; Sehun mengangkat dagu ke sumber suara. Ketua kelas mereka—Junmyeon—sedang mengetuk-ngetuk penghapus kelas ke papan tulis.

" _Guys!"_

Anehnya, kelas kembali riuh dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan setelah menyadari siapa yang sedang bicara. Sehun pun kembali sibuk dengan bukunya. Chanyeol mulai terlibat obrolan mesum dan asik dengan Jongin—yang sebelumnya mencari perhatian Chanyeol dengan menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dengan pensil dari belakang. Suho terlihat ingin menyembur namun berakhir menepuk dahinya sendiri, menghela nafas dalam, dan mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

Pintu berdebum sebelum menjeblak terbuka, Suho hampir berteriak namun tak jadi karena penyelamatnya yang datang. Choi Minho –lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan wajah  _cute_ namun tampan bersamaan; menyeret tangan Luhan buru-buru sampai hampir tersandung tali sepatu sendiri. Suho pikir akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua yang menyampaikannya sendiri.

Minho—tanpa berteriak, berhasil membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol itu sangat mudah menghisap perhatian seluruh makhluk di bumi hanya dengan kehadirannya, lengkap dengan senyum ramah secerah matahari terbit. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi serius, dunia serasa berhenti sesaat untuk mengagumi.

Sehun meletakkan buku lalu lipat tangan. Dirinya bisa melihat lengan Minho yang kekar merangkul Luhan sampai rapat pada tubuhnya. Alis Sehun naik satu sebelum mengamati penampilan keduanya. Kemeja dua orang itu sudah terjulur keluar dengan  _blazer_ tersampir di bahu. Minho menggoncang-goncang bahu Luhan sebagai kode. Luhan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Luhan—anak sialan itu.

Sehun baru sadar sejak peristiwa tadi malam, dirinya belum melihat Luhan sampai detik ini. Meski dirinya mengetahui di sela-sela mimpi yang berbayang. Suara pintu yang tertutup dan keran kamar mandi di tengah malam. Luhan pulang, tapi seperti menghindar. Keduanya tanpa sengaja bersirobok namun Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Memusatkan perhatian pada Jongdae yang sepertinya sedang menitipkan salam untuk teman sekelas Luhan—Minseok.

Luhan sedikit berbeda, entah mengapa Sehun agak tak suka. Minho menyikut lengan Luhan agar tidak lagi terdistraksi. Satu deheman keras sebelum mulai bicara.

" _Guys_ , kelasku kosong. Mau main basket mungkin?"

"Woohoooo!"

Semua kepala menoleh pada manusia yang kini berdiri di dekat meja guru—dimana Junmyeon dengan senyum lebar khas iklan pasta gigi mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke atas—melempar pandangan tak paham. Luhan melepas tawa kecil karena merasa kasihan.

Junmyeon itu garing sekali.

Terlepas dari seluruh manusia yang tak peduli dengan eksistensi Junmyeon. Mereka masih antusias dengan topik hari ini. Orang pertama yang merespon adalah Chanyeol, bangkit dari kursi dan mulai meregangkan tubuh kemudian lehernya. Meski tak ada yang menjawab, Minho tahu jika kelasnya setuju mengadakan pertandingan tanpa rencana. Dibuktikan dengan hiruk-pikuk bersemangat di seluruh kelas. Chanyeol yang memasang tampang antusias, serta beberapa anak lain seperti Jongin, Johny, dan—

"Sehun," panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun yang sedang terbenam dalam lembaran kertas kumal, mendongak tak mengerti. Chanyeol melirik Luhan yang sudah diseret keluar kelas oleh Minho.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Ayo ikut," ajak Chanyeol sekali lagi. Kepalanya dianggukkan, tangannya melambai-lambai di depan perut. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berusaha membujuk.

"Aku malas, panas."

Sehun menunjuk ke luar jendela dengan dagu. Cuaca sangat cerah, cukup terik dan Sehun yakin itu sangat panas. Rasanya Sehun lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar dan menyalakan kipas angin, sambil minum jus kaleng dingin, sesekali menempelkan kaleng dinginnya di dahi.

"Kau sudah mirip  _vampire_. Kulitmu sudah pucat sekali—kau butuh matahari,  _boi_." Jongin ikut-ikutan membujuk.

"Lebih baik kau saja yang duduk di sini denganku. Kau sudah kebanyakan matahari," kata Sehun pada Jongin dengan menunjuk kulit  _tan_ Jongin pakai jari telunjuk.

"Ini seksi tau," sahut Jongin tak terima.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin. Jongin melirik Chanyeol. Tiga detik kemudian, wajah Jongin menjadi cerah. Tersenyum manis sampai matanya tertelan lipatan wajah sendiri. Chanyeol nyengir, nyaris melihat bohlam bersinar terang di atas kepala Jongin. Ide-ide Jongin biasanya cukup keren dan Chanyeol selalu mengapresiasi bakat temannya yang satu itu.

Bakat yang muncul jika terdesak saja.

"Oi, Sehun, kau ingat 'kan besok kita ulangan biologi?"

Sehun bergumam selagi membaca ulang halaman yang dilupakannya tiba-tiba karena terdistraksi dua temannya yang masih sibuk membujuk.

"Aku tak akan mengembalikan catatanmu kalau kau tak ikut."

Hening.

"Oh, ayolah..."

Sehun mengerang dan menghentakkan kaki. Bolpoin warnanya ia lemparkan ke bangku depan. Tak hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin, beberapa anak di kelas juga mengalihkan perhatian ke arah mereka. Sehun membuka  _blazer_  dan menarik dasinya; melenggang keluar kelas dengan bersungut-sungut. Jongin dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang puas kemudian mengikuti temannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar meminjamnya?"

"Tidak. Dia lupa –yang kupinjam darinya catatan matematika."

Chanyeol menatap punggung Sehun sembari menahan tawa.

***

Sehun tak habis pikir akan terlibat pertandingan bodoh. Dirinya bukan anak klub basket. Kemampuan Sehun masih jauh dibawah yang lain. Kenapa tak memilih Tao saja? Pemuda bermata panda itu sedari tadi menatap penuh ingin dari bangku penonton. Tao itu; entah mengapa Sehun merasa dirinya senang sekali jadi pusat perhatian.

Satu hal lagi. Luhan. Lawannya adalah kelas Luhan. Rasanya agak canggung setelah kejadian semalam; dan ini pertama kalinya Luhan menghindar. Biasanya, Luhan masih bersikeras menyapa meski ditegur puluhan kali, dibentak ratusan kali.

Sehun sedikit bingung mengapa dirinya harus merasa tak enak, padahal Luhan itu mutlak menyebalkan.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai, tak peduli dengan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung. Prioritasnya hanya satu dan tak berkaitan dengan kemenangan tim; segera menyelesaikan pertandingan dan duduk di dekat jendela sambil meneguk minuman dingin. Sedari tadi fokusnya terpancang pada Luhan yang menerima  _overhead pass_ dari Minseok –kini sedang melakukan  _dribble_ dan berhadapan dengan Johny. Langkahnya terhenti, Sehun memilih untuk tersenyum miring, kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Merasa tak mungkin jika Luhan bisa melewati Johny. Johny itu tinggi dan sangat oke dalam urusan basket. Sehun bisa melihat sekilas Tao yang bersorak-sorak gemas sembari menghentakkan kaki. Suara seraknya mulai melengking dan nyaris habis di ujung. Beberapa anak bahkan menutup telinga, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menepi.

JOHNY!

Sehun menepuk dahi—bahkan yang bukan teman dekatnya saja merasa malu. Tidak ingin lebih pusing, perhatiannya dialihkan untuk tertuju lagi pada Luhan. Keping ganda itu entah mengapa selalu autofokus pada makhluk Tuhan satu itu—satu yang paling menyebalkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sehun makin terpusat pada fokusnya. Luhan bisa melewati Johny dengan mulus setelah melempar satu kedipan disertai senyum nakal pada si lawan. Sedikit meliuk dan menyelip di antara beberapa pemain. Perubahannya seketika, hanya sepersekian detik. Raut menggoda yang sempat ditunjukkan berubah menjadi raut serius dalam sekejap. Sorotnya tajam, memicing, terfokus satu titik yang terletak pada ring. Tubuh Luhan terulur saat dirinya melompat tinggi menggapai langit. Seragamnya yang tertarik, membuatnya tersingkap di bagian perut. Rambut abu-abunya terlihat sangat keren tertimpa sinar matahari. Helaiannya terayun ke belakang. Dahinya terlihat berkilat. Tangannya terjulur sempurna sampai mencapai ring. Ada suara gedukan keras ketika bola sempat membentur papan kayu.

Luhan berhasil memberikan satu poin.

_Yeay!_

Sehun mengayunkan kepalan tinju ke udara, dari wajahnya terpancar binar-binar senang—entah apa sebabnya. Mulutnya bersorak otomatis. Luhan menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu titik. Degup jantung Sehun terasa dikerongkongan. Luhan baru saja ingin tersenyum, namun rombongan penuh sukacita lebih menarik atensi.

Sorak-sorai memenuhi lapangan.

Luhan terlihat berlari menuju Minho untuk menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum menyambut Jaehyun yang menubruknya. Yuta mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar tawa Luhan yang mengalun ketika diserbu ribut-ribut antusias.

Kegiatan mengamati Luhan berakhir ketika Minho memenuhi ruang pandang dengan wajah masam. Seolah baru saja dihantam dibelakang kepala, Sehun akhirnya sadar dirinya baru saja merayakan kemenangan tim lawan. Sehun berdehem, mengeraskan wajah, mengedar pandang, beruntung anggota lain sedang berkumpul di ujung sedang mencari air minum. Paling tidak ia tak ketahuan bertingkah bodoh. Sehun beringsut menyusul timnya sambil menggaruk kuping.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Luhan sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

 

* * *

Sore ini kepala Sehun terasa agak berat. Sudah tiga jam berusaha belajar dan kali pertama hasilnya nihil. Kepalanya penuh dengan hal-hal yang jauh dari angka atau teori. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung memikirkan dirinya yang kesulitan untuk menentukan apakah dirinya benci atau suka pada Luhan. Bukan suka dalam artian romantis. Suka seperti Sehun menyukai Jongin atau Chanyeol—sebagai teman. Jarinya yang sudah mengapit sebuah pena, menari-nari kesana-kemari diatas lembaran yang sebagian besar sudah penuh dengan coretan. Coretan asal tanpa arti, terlihat ruwet seperti isi otaknya.

Ada suara gedukan cukup keras, Sehun melongok melewati jendela kamar. Luhan, dengan  _jersey_ putih tanpa lengan sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan. Sejak Sehun mengamuk, dirinya terlanjur mendeklarasikan jika kadar bencinya pada Luhan sudah mencapai level tak bisa dihitung lagi dengan bilangan. Alias tak terhingga.  _Infinity_ jika ingin terdengar lebih keren. Sejak saat itu juga, Luhan bekerja sama dengan baik dan berusaha tak memperlihatkan eksistensinya pada Sehun.

Sehun mendengus melihat lambang  _infinity_ diatas kertasnya. Jika rasa bencinya sudah sedemikian rupa, untuk apa dirinya memandangi Luhan dari balik jendela selama seminggu ini?

Fakta Luhan belum bicara dengannya juga masih mengganggu, apalagi mereka satu kamar. Sehun benci dirinya yang justru kalang-kabut meski disini Luhan adalah pihak yang mutlak pantas untuk disalahkan. Punya teman sekamar yang saling mengabaikan eksistensi masing-masing itu aneh. Sehun merasa ada yang mengganjal. Apalagi dirinya merasa bukan pulang ke kamar sendiri. Sehun adalah pemilik asli tapi rasanya akhir-akhir ini sangat tak bebas tinggal disini.

Intinya, Sehun ingin mereka segera berbaikan dan cari jalan tengah. Ini tidak baik, bahkan saat belajar pun isi otaknya hanya berisi Luhan. Sehun tak suka setiap Luhan menghindari pandangannya atau mencari jalan lain ketika berpapasan di koridor. Biasanya Luhan selalu mengumbar senyum meski dirinya sedang marah sekalipun, namun saat ini menatap matanya saja Luhan tak mau. Bukan tak mau  _sih_ , tapi lebih condong ke tidak berani. Luhan memperlakukan dirinya sendiri seolah tak pantas muncul dihadapan Sehun—dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mereka teman sekamar, tapi Sehun tak tahu kapan Luhan pulang atau berangkat sekolah.

_Sial._

Apa hubungan dengan teman sekamar bisa serumit ini?

Sehun kembali menatap pemuda yang sibuk bermain dengan bola basket; pena yang terselip diantara jarinya yang digunakan untuk menggaruk alis. Bohong jika dirinya tak kagum. Sejak pertandingan basket tempo lalu, otaknya setuju untuk menyukai sisi Luhan yang  _sporty_. Diam-diam dirinya kagum dengan Luhan yang menjadi bintang lapangan. Luhan terlihat keren dan itu sedikit memotivasi dirinya. Sehun tak suka olahraga namun akhir-akhir ini Sehun seringkali menemukan dirinya menepi ke fasilitas  _gym_ sekolah.

Semua karena Luhan.

Ya, memang tak ada hubungannya  _sih_. Sehun sadar motivasinya tak berkorelasi dengan olahraga ketika dirinya sudah seminggu melatih  _biseps_. Entahlah, Sehun juga merasa bingung dirinya olahraga untuk apa; bahkan setelah sadar pun Sehun tetap melangsungkan latihan.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan yang ambisius untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu menarik. Sehun menyukai bagaimana Luhan memicingkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut, menarik satu sudut bibirnya, atau melihat lawannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tingkat kepercayaan diri Luhan bisa melebihi seratus persen ketika di lapangan. Sehun itu ambisius, adalah wajar jika dirinya menyukai orang-orang yang berjenis sama dengannya.

Wajah Luhan yang terlihat ingin sekali menaklukan lawan ibarat tangen 90 derajat dengan hasil tak terdefinisi. Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan pengandaian karena belum menemukan istilah yang serasi. Karena, dirinya selalu menepis jauh saat kata yang melintas di otaknya justru kata  _seksi_.

Sehun menjatuhkan dahi tepat diatas buku pelajarannya, bergumam  _sial_ berkali-kali. Satu gebrakan keras di meja tanda dirinya frustasi. Selagi Sehun memilih untuk meneguk jus kalengnya lagi, matanya tak bisa menahan keinginannya yang meletup-letup. Lirikannya melompati jendela dan tanpa diperintah segera menemukan fokusnya sendiri. Sehun seketika tersedak. Pupilnya membesar seketika dan mengabaikan sinar matahari tergelincir yang sedikit membuatnya silau. Posisi duduknya ia ubah sedikit agar tak terhalang dahan pohon. Sehun menahan batang kacamatanya agar penglihatannya semakin baik.

"Wow."

Sehun bahkan bergumam kagum.

Luhan sedang menyiramkan isi botol minumnya sendiri dari atas kepala, mata terpejam sempurna, dagunya tengadah, juga bibir sedikit terbuka. Kucuran air itu jatuh tepat di tengah perbatasan rambut dan dahi. Bagiannya yang kecil mengalir menyusuri garis rambut. Helaiannya yang terlewati air menjadi lebih gelap. Sisanya melewati belakang telinga, meliuk menyusuri tengkuk sebelum menyusup ke punggung. Sementara bagian yang besar meluncur menyusuri dahi, alirannya terbagi ketika menemui tulang hidungnya yang tak setinggi miliknya namun meruncing dipuncak, melewati perpotongan rahang sebelum jatuh menetes karena tertarik gravitasi. Sehun masih sibuk menyelami objek yang katanya ia benci setengah mati—dengan bibir yang ia basahi sendiri meski sedang tidak kering.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka pelan-pelan setelah mendapati airnya habis. Saat terbuka sempurna, Luhan menoleh dan pandangan keduanya bertemu. Iris abu-abunya seketika menarik atensi seseorang yang menatapnya dari balik jendela lantai dua.

Keduanya terpaku.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Luhan sudah berkedip tiga kali dan Sehun belum berkedip sama sekali. Kelopak yang membingkai keping kelabu itu menyipit tatkala bibir basahnya mengulas segaris senyum. Lengkungnya sempurna sekaligus mempesona. Sehun membulatkan mata, darah naik ke atas kepala. Keping gandanya mengedar pandang tak fokus saat Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Bulu matanya bergetar. Degup jantung Sehun berlomba-lomba, selaras dengan denyut nadinya. Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan lagi, mendapati Luhan masih dengan senyum di bibirnya—bibir yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

 _Sial_.

Sehun yakin dirinya sudah merah padam sekarang.

Setelah berdehem, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk membalas senyum Luhan sepersekian detik sebelum menundukkan kepala, pipi terhempas di atas meja, jari-jarinya gemetar kemudian menari-nari menggoreskan pena tak sadar. Entah mengapa kakinya pun terasa lemas. Saat tubuhnya sudah tegak kembali, Sehun sedikit lega tak lagi menemukan Luhan dengan senyumnya yang paling jahanam dan mematikan semua sel-sel waras di tubuhnya. Setelah dua tegukan jus kaleng dan lima tarikan nafas pelan, Sehun memastikan untuk kembali fokus dengan buku  _matematika_  miliknya. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak semau sendiri. Tiga detik terlewati dan Sehun terkesiap.

Kertas coret-coret matematikanya ia remas dan dilempar ke tempah sampah. Sadar telah membuat piagam lomba matematikanya ingin melebur menghancurkan diri. Sadar telah membuat Phytagoras menangis dalam kubur.

Sehun tak menyangka akan menuliskan hal memalukan disamping gambar segitiga siku-siku di kertasnya.

 

 

 

**루한**

 

 

 

Semakin jengkel mendapati dirinya yang menuliskan nama Luhan dengan karakter besar-besar. Mungkin benar kata ibunya yang memberi pesan  _bencilah orang dengan sederhana_  saja, sesuatu yang berlebihan biasanya akan berakhir mengganggu. Sehun menaruh rasa bencinya pada Luhan di level tak terhingga, namun sosoknya yang tak terdefinisi membuat Sehun terus-menerus pecah logika.

Setelah mendinginkan kepala di kamar mandi, pemuda itu terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kamar, menyempatkan diri menjulurkan leher melampaui jendela. Luhan sudah tak terlihat di lapangan dan kemungkinan besar akan kembali ke kamar. Mereka sempat bertukar senyum dan berakibat dirinya bingung harus berkata apa dan bersikap bagaimana. Sehun meraih kerah kaos hitamnya untuk digigit. Apa ini tandanya mereka sudah berbaikan? Apa setelah ini mereka benar-benar menjadi teman? Apa setelah ini mereka bisa berbagi kamar dengan damai? Apa setelah ini dirinya bisa belajar dengan tenang?

Hubungan antar manusia benar-benar memusingkan.

Otak Sehun cukup untuk menampung ratusan kalimat tanya dari dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ini pertama kali Sehun mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan seseorang. Dan pertama kali dalam delapan belas tahun dirinya hidup, merasa bersalah. Padahal meminta maaf pun Sehun nyaris tak pernah. Tepat di titik kepalanya nyaris pecah dan ingin melenyapkan diri saja untuk menyerah, pintu kamar terbuka dengan bunyi kecil nyaris tak kentara.

Terlihat sosok Luhan yang hanya membuka sedikit daun pintu, tangan masih di pegangan pintu, wajahnya ragu-ragu. Jantung Sehun nyaris melompat. Rahangnya mengeras, gigitan di kerahnya ikut lepas. Setelah pandangan keduanya bertemu sepersekian detik, Luhan bermaksud menutup pintunya lagi.

"Lu!"

Luhan mengedipkan mata sebanyak tiga kali; bertanya-tanya dalam hati bahwasanya Sehun sudah membuatkan panggilan manis untuknya. Tak hanya memanggil, tangan Sehun sudah meluncur dan menahan pintu yang nyaris tertutup lagi, menyusupkan kepala di antara daun dan bingkai pintu. Luhan hanya mengerjap bingung. Jarak wajah keduanya dekat. Sehun bisa melihat lengkung lentik yang membingkai mata kelabu menawan milik Luhan.

"Masuklah."

Ajakan Sehun disambut gelengan lemah. Sehun bisa melihat bulir-bulir air yang menetes di ujung-ujung rambutnya. Dahinya tertutup rambutnya yang basah kali ini. Di lehernya tersampir handuk putih kecil, siap menampung tetesan yang jatuh dari atas. Tasnya tersampir dibahu sebelah kiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang tak membiarkanku masuk  _sih_."

Luhan mengulurkan telunjuk, menunjuk wajah Sehun dan daun pintu bergantian. Sehun berdehem setelah menyadari kesalahannya yang konyol. Dia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar untuk mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Ku pikir kau tak ingin melihatku."

Sehun diam, memalingkan wajah sesaat dari wajah Luhan yang menampilkan ekspresi polos, lalu berdehem keras. Kerongkongan Sehun sebenarnya tak terlalu kering, tapi Sehun sudah beberapa kali berdehem dalam kurun waktu kurang dari limabelas menit.

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata wajahmu yang begitu. Ku akui kau tampan, tapi terkadang caramu melihatku seperti pembunuh bayaran."

Telunjuk Luhan kini berada dalam jarak kurang dari tiga puluh senti dari hidung Sehun. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk membuang muka sambil meraup wajahnya sekilas. Agak jengkel tapi dirinya tak berada dalam posisi yang benar karena wajahnya yang hemat senyum memang tampak demikian.

"Wajahku memang begini dari dulu."

"Ah."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya menyirat rasa lega, melempar senyum kecil, dan melangkah masuk dengan canggung setelah Sehun menggeser tubuhnya sampai berimpit dengan dinding. Sehun menggaruk hidung selagi otaknya bekerja keras nyaris mengepul untuk memikirkan kalimat apalagi yang harus ia katakan. Ia menatap figur Luhan yang baru saja melempar tas ke ranjang dan meletakkan satu bungkusan berembun banyak di atas meja—sepertinya minuman dingin.

Ada dua  _cup_ sepertinya.

"Aku pindah ke kamar Kyungsoo hari ini."

Luhan menyeletuk. Sehun terkejut dan anehnya ada perasaan tak suka mendengarnya. Baru saja dirinya akan memulai level satu dalam mencapai tujuan dan resolusi pertengahan tahun ini—bersosialisasi baik dengan teman sekolah—tapi teman sekamarnya sudah berpamitan. Jelas dirinya tak setuju.

"Jangan!"

Seruan keras dari Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan memutar tubuhnya agar kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memiringkan kepala dengan dahi berkerut. Sehun meneguk ludah saat Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik. Sedikit merinding melihat Luhan yang kini sedang memicing.

"Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku? Aku hanya bercanda tapi kau terlihat seperti ingin membunuhku setiap detik sejak aku menciummu."

Kalimat terakhir sedikit menggelitik pendengaran. Sebenarnya Sehun lupa jika seharusnya dirinya juga marah karena hal itu. Dan saat Luhan mengungkitnya lagi, entah kenapa dirinya juga tak marah. Sehun pikir itu bukan masalah besar, apalagi dirinya juga tak terpengaruh.

"Aku menyukaimu–" Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ah, bukan itu maksudku—kau tahu kan?" Sehun buru-buru menambahkan. "—dan sudah kubilang cetak biru wajahku memang begini, Luhan." Masih di tengah kamar, Sehun berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. "Kupikir, asal kau tak main basket di kamar—er, kita bisa hidup bersama."

"Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku keterlaluan padamu—jangan pergi, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal."

Sehun melanjutkan bicara karena Luhan tak juga menanggapi. Kali ini, kalimatnya terdengar lebih meyakinkan dan sungguh-sungguh dari kalimat sebelumnya.

Hening.

Luhan butuh sekitar satu menit untuk memastikan yang didengarnya adalah benar. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan hitam yang mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan paham jika Sehun terlalu sering bergelut dengan angka berakibat sulit memilih kata. Tapi, tak habis pikir jika Sehun terdengar seperti baru melamarnya. Dan pada detik yang lain, Sehun memperlakukan dirinya seperti mantan kekasih yang diajak balikan.

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Sungguh Luhan ingin sekali mencari  _cotton bud_ untuk mengurangi gatal di telinga.

Pertanyaan Sehun benar-benar menggelitik. Wajahnya mulai menghangat. Di pipinya sudah tersembul warna merah jambu. Fakta dirinya menunggu lebih dahulu beberapa detik dan memalingkan wajah malu sebelum menggumamkan  _iya_ lemah semakin membuat dirinya ingin menghempaskan kepala ke pinggiran jendela.

"Syukurlah."

Wajah Luhan sedikit merona ketika mendengar Sehun menghela nafas lega.

 _Sehun itu bodoh atau apa sih_ —Luhan merutuk dalam diam.

Pilihan kata Sehun benar-benar buruk. Luhan melakukan gerakan menarik ingus yang tak pernah eksis di hidung. Setelah menggaruk-garuk leher canggung, disambarnya bungkusan yang tergeletak di belakang punggung, membuka, dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Sehun setelah menyematkan sedotan besar ke dalamnya.

 _Bubble tea_ rasa taro.

Sehun menatap embun-embun yang mulai bergerombol satu sama lain di permukaan  _cup_. Satu anggukan dari Luhan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menerimanya, lalu minum seruput-seruput. Kini Sehun mengamati Luhan yang kini menyeruput  _bubble tea_ rasa coklat ukuran besar.

"Sebenarnya itu untuk tanda perpisahan dan permintaan maaf kalau aku menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya tak jadi."

Luhan berkata selagi mendudukan diri di atas meja, bersandar pada bingkai jendela sampai kedua kakinya menggantung. Buku matematika yang tergeletak ia tutup dan disingkirkannya ke sudut meja. Sehun sedikit berdebar memikirkan kemungkinan lain jika kertas coret-coretnya tak diremas dan segera dihempas ke tempat sampah. Luhan membuka daun jendela yang menutup setengah karena tertiup angin kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Kau memaksa  _sih_."

"A-apa?"

Setelah menggeleng satu kali, Luhan mengayunkan tangan di depan wajah bolak-balik, memberi isyarat untuk mengabaikan saja kalimatnya barusan. Luhan tertawa elegan setelahnya.

"Kalau kau mengajakku ngobrol mungkin aku tak akan bosan dan berakhir mengganggumu."

Sehun menaikkan satu alis, kakinya maju satu langkah sampai pinggangnya hampir bersentuhan dengan lutut Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, apalagi sepasang matanya sudah berkilat tajam.

Minumannya diseruput untuk mengimbangi grogi.

"Aku tak suka ngobrol, lebih baik kau belajar denganku. Aku tahu kau mencuri-curi melihat PR ku setiap malam."

Luhan hampir menyemburkan  _bubble_  dalam mulutnya ketika mengetahui fakta dirinya tertangkap basah. Dengan cepat ia menguasai diri. Ia menjepit pangkal hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, memasang wajah sendu, kemudian menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tak suka belajar."

Luhan berkata dramatis sembari menatap awan senja, bermain peran sebagai manusia yang baru saja mengakhiri kisah cinta.

"Ini sekolah sains, Luhan. Kau tak akan lulus hanya dengan olahraga." Sehun menyambar buku catatannya, ia gulungkan dan memukul dahi Luhan kemudian sisi tubuhnya bergantian, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap hanya ke arahnya. Satu pukulan terakhir dan berhasil Luhan tangkis setelah menyambar penggaris segitiga.

"Aku tahu basket itu hobimu tapi kau harus realistis, kau pikir kau bisa masuk universitas dengan basketmu? Dan yang terpenting kau harus lulus terlebih dahulu—"

Luhan berdehem kemudian memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinganya. Sehun masih mengomel dan sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar topiknya sudah merambah jauh membicarakan masa depan mirip sekali seseorang.

Luhan menarik bibir untuk menahan tawa.

" –tahan dulu kesenanganmu, Luhan."

Tiba-tiba Luhan rindu Babanya di Beijing.

"Baik,  _Appa._ "

Setelah ocehan Sehun berhenti, Luhan masih bisa melihat cuping hidungnya yang masih bergerak-gerak. Telinga Sehun sudah merah karena terlalu banyak mengomel. Kedua tangan Sehun bertahan di pinggang. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan mengganti topik, Luhan menyodorkan  _bubble tea_ miliknya sendiri.

"Mau coba yang coklat?"

Sehun menatap ragu-ragu pada  _cup_ yang masih terlihat penuh. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk membujuk. Sehun meraih  _cup_ -nya, telapak tangannya yang lebar menelan telapak tangan Luhan penuh-penuh. Tangan yang lain mengarahkan sedotan pada  _bubble_ yang bergerombol di dasar, kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan. Alih-alih tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun secara otomatis mematri pandangan pada Luhan—yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu menatapnya.

Anehnya, Sehun merasa dunia seperti berhenti berotasi. Lingkungan disekitarnya berputar sebelum melebur menjadi bayang samar. Kini, hanya ada ruang kosong dengan sunyi yang mengisi –dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Pikirannya juga. Hanya ada Luhan, tak sempat memikirkan apapun; apalagi soal ciuman tak langsungyang baru saja ia lakukan.

Perutnya tergelitik, jantungnya sudah melonjak-lonjak ingin keluar. Logikanya agak tergoncang menangkap satu lengkung yang membelah manis pada wajah dihadapannya. Sehun menguji coba akal sehatnya dengan bertanya pada  _inner_  sendiri mengenai hasil dari sin 60 derajat.

Tiga detik kemudian, tangis tersedu-sedu Phytagoras terdengar semakin keras di kuburnya.

Ibarat bilangan prima, Sehun tak bisa lagi menjabarkan apa yang dirasakan. Senyum Luhan adalah parabola vertikal hasil persamaan berderajat dua; menjadikannya kurva terbuka dan semakin sempurna dengan tinta merah muda serupa bunga sakura. Sehun mengurut pandang ke atas, berhenti pada sumbu simetri dengan puncak yang sedikit merah dengan titik-titik kecil keringat disana. Satu lompatan lagi, kini keping ganda berwarna abu-abu yang menjadi titik pusat. Jendela hati mengagumkan dengan titik-titik terang berkumpul layaknya rasi bintang paling populer di jagad raya. Tak sanggup menghitung satu-satu, Sehun memutuskan untuk memilih satu titik paling terang untuk dijadikannya sebagai  _alpha_.

"Kau suka yangcoklat ya? Kubelikan rasa yang ini lain kali."

Suara yang tiba-tiba membuat satu  _bubble_ nyaris meluncur ke tenggorokan. Satu kedipan dan Sehun sudah benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata, melepas sedotan dan melirik  _cup_ yang sudah seperempat isi, " –yang kau minum sebenarnya favoritku," Luhan melanjutkan.

Sehun mengangkat  _cup_ rasa taronya.

"Ini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kupikir rasa coklat terlalu umum, mungkin saja kau tak menyukainya. Jadi kuberikan kau rasa taro favoritku."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, lalu menyodorkan  _cup_ miliknya ke wajah Luhan. Selagi Luhan meraih lengan Sehun untuk lebih mendekat, untuk menyeruput  _taro_ -nya. Tangan yang lain meletakkan  _cup_ miliknya sebelum membetulkan kacamata Sehun yang merosot hampir mencapai pucuk hidung.

Sehun melempar senyum tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa dirinya merasa begitu lepas. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Selagi manik kelamnya terpancang pada tangan Luhan yang terlihat mungil dibandingkan tangan yang berada dibawahnya, Sehun kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Kupikir, daripada kau membelikanku –seharusnya kita ke sana bersama."

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum paling cerah dengan sedotan yang masih terapit di bibirnya.

 

***

 

Hidup boleh saja beragam dengan berbagai pola –seperti matematika. Banyak variabel bisa saja memusingkan. Jika perbedaan variabel bisa diselesaikan dengan bantuan persamaan, mereka hanya perlu temukan satu untuk membuatnya jadi sama dengan.

Iya kan?


	3. Antara Hadrien, Johnson, dan Kimia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun dan Luhan banyak perkembangan. Dopamin yang di luar batas wajar, berakibat hubungan mereka mulai berlebihan. Sekilas menyenangkan –tapi diam-diam mengerikan.

Ayah Sehun yang bernama Dennis Oh adalah pebisnis sekaligus kolektor parfum ambisius. Dari sinilah pengetahuan Sehun mengenai parfum nyaris setara dengan isi otak kirinya. Sehun cukup tahu berbagai  _brand_ parfum mahal dengan wangi paling menenangkan dan membuat nyaman, termasuk  _brand_ yang dipakainya. Hadrien Absolu berbotol kaca mungil yang dibelikan  _Appa_ -nya sepulang dari perjalanan bisnis di Perancis bulan lalu. Katanya  _sih_ buat oleh-oleh.

Sehun tak pernah suka dengan bau-bauan yang terlalu menyengat hidung yang membuatnya mudah bersin. Katanya, ia lebih suka yang alami. Parfum besutan Annick Goutal itu tak pernah gagal menghadirkan wangi nyaman dan sangat alami dengan berbagai bahan berkualitas tinggi. Ini bukan promosi, tapi Sehun benar-benar menyukai bagaimana perpaduan aroma lemon dan jeruk mandarin dengan sedikit bauran wangi pohon cemara di parfum miliknya. Segar, tak berlebihan, dan sejuk.

Luhan pernah bilang—saat mengendus botol parfumnya—jika baunya membuat dirinya serasa di tengah hutan cemara sejuk dengan punggung bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil memeras jeruk bali. Deskripsi yang aneh, tapi Sehun lebih setuju daripada harus mendengar pendapat Jongin; bahwa parfum yang dipakainya mirip dengan wangi campuran antara pembersih piring varian lemon dan pembersih lantai varian pinus milik  _Eomma-_ nya di rumah. Sehun tidak marah dan justru mengangguk mafhum.

 

Bentuk tulang hidung bisa saja mempengaruhi kemampuan penciuman Jongin –pikir Sehun.

 

 

Bahkan, hidung Sehun memiliki ego setinggi gunung Olympus.

 

 

Selama ada campur tangan Tuhan, probabilitas kejadian paling mustahil pun bisa jadi mungkin dalam satu kedipan mata. Otak encer Sehun pun bisa beku beberapa detik ketika Luhan yang melengkungkan satu senyum dengan kadar manis sangat berlebihan—bahkan lebih dari sakarin. Kini, syaraf-syaraf penciumannya dipilih si siluman  _husky_  untuk dijadikan sasaran dalam serangkaian ujian. Entah sejak kapan, Sehun sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana Luhan baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sebuah momen dimana wangi bunga yang lembut segera memenuhi kamar mereka segera setelah daun pintu terbuka. Jangan lupa sesuatu di balik dada yang meletup-letup bersemangat saat Luhan merekah senyum dengan wajah segar  _plus_  rambut setengah basah. Sehun tak menampik jika dirinya senang, bahkan tak pernah lupa untuk memanjat syukur karenanya.

Kebahagiaan yang mengerikan.

Sehun agak bergidik saat memikirkan. Tak pernah disangka olehnya jika wangi Hadrien yang mewah bak pangeran dari keluarga kerajaan, akan takluk dengan Baby Johnson yang tak pernah absen duduk di minimarket persimpangan. Seperangkat Johnson  _'n_  Johnson. Sehun tak tahu varian apa, yang jelas semua botolnya warna merah muda dengan motif bunga-bunga salem lembut. Sehun mengingatnya sebagai aroma yang membuat dirinya merasa terbawa ke padang bunga yang sejuk, segar, dan menenangkan. Juga membuatnya terdistraksi berakibat perebutan paksa ciuman pertamanya oleh Luhan. Aneh, Sehun tak pernah menyesal.

Luhan memakai Baby Johnson, dari sabun mandi, sampo, dan kolonye. Sehun menyimpan satu pertanyaan yang mengakar beberapa minggu diotaknya; tentang Luhan yang selalu mengaku  _manly_ dengan hobi basket namun memakai seperangkat produk bayi. Bahkan, Luhan juga menggunakan bedak Johnson yang dibalurkannya ke tubuh sehabis mandi.

 _Bayi mana yang berumur sembilan belas tahun?_  –pikir Sehun.

Suatu hari, Sehun bertanya mengenai hal ini. Luhan pun menjawab dengan jawaban logis serta memasang wajah polos. Cibirannya tak pernah lagi berkumandang sejak kejadian itu.

"Kau mengejekku sampai kiamat pun aku tak peduli. Kulitku sangat sensitif, Hun. Aku tak paham harus menggunakan produk apa. Pernah kucoba beli sabun cair  _brand_  serupa dengan milikmu. Kulitku jadi lima kali lebih kering dan kemerahan. Kupikir lebih aman menggunakan ini."

Luhan berkata dengan menyampirkan salah satu lengan ke pundaknya sendiri, menusuk-nusuk dengan telunjuk tangan yang lain. Jari Sehun yang terlampau penasaran ikut menusuk-nusuk kulit tangannya. Tak lama, Sehun memandang teman sekamarnya dengan wajah tak kalah polos bercampur heran.

"Halus sekali. Seperti kulit bayi."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Memang."

Kakinya mundur satu langkah sebelum menyorot Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tatapannya seolah melihat benda berharga yang harus dijaga. Harus dilindungi sepenuh hati.  _Alarm_  bahaya Sehun sudah berbunyi dengan lampu merah yang berkedip-kedip. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan dan membawa jarak keduanya tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti.

"Mau kubelikan  _lotion_ -nya sekalian? Apa variannya?  _Blossom_?"

Luhan hanya mengedip saat ditatap tajam oleh Sehun. Apalagi saat Sehun mulai meracau mengenai apa-apa yang harus dihindari oleh kulit sensitif berikut perawatannya. Gendang telinganya menangkap sedikit gumaman Sehun yang terdengar membicarakan tentang kebutuhannya akan  _triclosan_ dan menawarkan beberapa produk pilihan yang menurutnya aman. Juga menyebut beberapa bahan yang harus dihindari serta menyarankan untuk melihat komposisi setiap akan menggunakan produk baru.

Diam-diam Luhan mengasihani anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi putra atau putri seorang Oh Sehun kelak. Sehun bisa jadi manusia yang protektif dan cerewet sekali.

Seperti nenek-nenek, serius.

"Kau mengerti, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk—mesti tak pernah paham.

 

 

 

 

Ini kisah tiga minggu yang lalu.

 

* * *

 

Sesi belajar Luhan bersama Sehun sudah berjalan. Gaya tutor Sehun benar-benar  _spartan_. Apalagi dalam mata pelajaran Kimia Luhan sungguh parah sekali. Pak Guru Kim yang super galak bahkan sudah tak sanggup untuk marah lagi padanya. Beliau sudah pasrah. Pikirnya, mungkin saja Luhan mengambil antrian terakhir saat menghadiri pembagian otak kiri. Anggap saja Kimia bukan bakatnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu tak ingin lagi ambil pusing.

Berbeda dengan Pak Guru Kim, Sehun tak pernah mengenal kata pusing. Pasrah adalah kata paling tabu. Bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah tantangan. Sebaliknya, Luhan beranggapan dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar korban. Saat sesi tutor berlangsung, Luhan benar-benar butuh nyawa tambahan.

Luhan tak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang perlu menghitung atau meramalkan sesuatu yang terjadi dalam mekanisme mikroskopis. Manusia yang bernapas itu sesederhana menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara dengan dada kembang kempis. Adalah tak mungkin jika manusia akan repot-repot memikirkan mekanisme kimia yang terjadi pada setiap tarikan napas. Luhan hanya tahu jika duduk di bawah pohon saat siang hari itu sangat segar dan sejuk; dan sama sekali tak ambil pusing soal asal-muasal oksigen yang dihirup. Luhan pernah berkobar-kobar mengutarakan pemikirannya pada Sehun dan Sehun hanya balas menatap sambil menarik bibir sebelum berkata:

_Apa itu membuatmu lulus?_

Jika sudah begini, Luhan akan bersungut-sungut sambil mengeluarkan segala buku referensi yang sudah ia beli dengan harga mahal namun tampak tak tersentuh.

Parahnya masih disegel.

Sehun dengan senang hati memeriksa setiap jawaban Luhan dari butir-butir soal di setiap lembar buku referensinya. Hanya dalam waktu dua minggu, Luhan sudah menghabiskan satu buku catatan dengan 200 butir soal yang sudah digarapnya tuntas. Sehun bilang dirinya tak peduli dengan hasil akhir, yang paling utama adalah Luhan bisa memahami setiap reaksi berikut penyelesaian. Melihat Luhan yang sudah hafal setiap kolom dan baris tabel periodik unsur berikut nomor atom juga sifatnya, Sehun tersenyum puas. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum lemas. Luhan merasa sedang ditutor langsung oleh Dmitri Mendeleev.

Kedua makhluk sama jenis beda variabel itu terlihat sudah beradaptasi satu sama lain. Untuk Sehun, mungkin dirinya sedikit berevolusi. Bagaimana tidak berevolusi jika setiap sel ditubuh Sehun mulai kacau satu-satu? Dan seiring waktu berjalan, Sehun merasa ada yang bereaksi beda di tubuhnya. Sehun sudah berkonsultasi dengan Chanyeol, dan jawabannya masih sama. Satu minggu lagi agar dirinya terbiasa–katanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol memang benar. Sehun memang terbiasa –tapi untuk mengontrol tubuhnya sudah tak bisa.

Seperti hari ini, di hari Minggu sore yang cerah dan panas. Di mana setiap manusia akan memilih meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan menyalakan kipas angin –katakan tidak untuk dua manusia berkebalikan ini.

"Asas Le Chatelier itu yang paling sederhana, Luhan."

Rasanya Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun bertanding basket dan mencibir pemuda kelebihan  _omega-3_  itu dengan kalimat cibiran 'ya ampun, Sehun –basket itu olahraga yang paling sederhana' sambil melemparkan bola basket dengan kepala Sehun sebagai sasaran. Sehun tak pernah mengerti betapa sulitnya memahami setiap hukum dan rumus eksak untuk seseorang yang pernah tinggal kelas; karena sempat dikarantina dua bulan dalam rangka kompetisi basket nasional.

"Le Chandelier? Lagunya  _Sia_ bukan?"

Luhan menertawakan lelucon garingnya sendiri, memasang wajah bodoh dengan telunjuk yang sudah menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun asal. Sehun tak tersenyum sama sekali. Wajahnya kaku seperti dinding asrama. Luhan seperti sudah setengah gila dan tampak seperti  _ahjussi_  yang kebanyakan soju. Kapasitas bertahan otaknya terhadap angka dan rumus sudah dalam batas maksimal. Luhan merasa setiap tetapan dan rumus molekul yang di kepalanya sudah berjejal dan sedang bergelantungan di setiap helai rembut; berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tak terjatuh dan tetap berada dalam jangkauan  _celebrum_. Kepalanya sungguh terasa berat sekali dan –ya Tuhan–benar-benar panas sampai rasanya bisa dijadikan penggorengan.

Luhan sudah seperti bongkahan kayu yang sudah berubah menjadi arang di perapian. Hidup segan mati tak mau jika ingin diandaikan. Jika Sehun masih saja memaksanya, Luhan yakin tidak sampai lima menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melompat dan terjun dari lantai dua. Untungnya, satu alam dan bersama dengan Chatelier adalah ide paling buruk bagi Luhan.

"Cha-te-li-er, Luhan!"

"Peduli kucing! Aku hanya tau Michael Jordan."

Sehun merinding saat Luhan mulai tertawa mengerikan.

"Luhan!"

Luhan hanya berdecak kesal mendengar bentakan Sehun. Dada Sehun terlihat naik turun menahan amarah. Urat-urat Luhan mulai tampak di permukaan pelipis, membuat kulit pucatnya sedikit kehijauan. Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jengkel bercampur lelah. Melihat Luhan menatapnya tajam, Sehun tak menampik jika dirinya melihat rasa letih yang tersirat di sana. Sepasang mata kelabu itu sudah agak merah di area putihnya. Sehun bahkan beberapa kali mendapati Luhan menguap atau melemaskan leher sampai terdengar gemeretuk tulang selama sesi belajar. Sehun berpaling muka sedangkan Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap dinding, berlawanan dengan Sehun. Tepat saat Sehun meliriknya, Luhan masih dalam posisi sama tapi mengangkat handuk putih kecilnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku menyerah, Hun. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Luhan terdengar menyedihkan dengan suaranya yang serak, memilih untuk menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Tiga hati merah imajiner yang Luhan miliki sudah berkeping semua dan tinggal menunggu detik untuk  _game over_. Sehun melirik jam weker di atas meja. Sudah tiga jam tanpa jeda setelah Luhan latihan basket. Waktu benar-benar tak terasa dan Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah. Sehun seratus persen yakin jika Luhan sudah lelah baik fisik maupun pikiran –tapi Sehun tak menyukai ide untuk meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Sehun tak rela.

"Luhan.."

Sehun memanggilnya dengan suara sangat lembut, menusuk-nusuk bahu Luhan dengan pensil.

Luhan menggeram jengkel, tangan Sehun ditepisnya sampai pensilnya jatuh. Sambil berdecak, Sehun mengulur tubuh untuk menyambar pensil yang terjatuh di kaki meja. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari punggung sempit teman sekamarnya kemudian menarik napas dalam.

Dan entah sejak kapan—Sehun lupa—dirinya mulai panik jika Luhan mulai marah dan mulai menggeram seperti anjing. Bukan takut, hanya panik. Serius. Mata abu-abu Luhan yang berkilat marah atau lelah tak pernah gagal membuatnya lemah. Rasanya Sehun ingin menyeret Luhan ke Cofioca untuk membelikan lima  _cup_ ukuran  _large taro bubble tea_.

"Hanya sepuluh menit, Hun. Aku ingin  _power nap_."

Sehun menatap onggokan tak berdaya di sampingnya; mengamati lengan kecil yang terpampang jelas karena hanya memakai kaos marun tanpa lengan. Kulit pucatnya kontras dengan warna pakaian yang melekat di tubuh kurus Luhan. Nutrisi yang dikonsumsi Luhan setiap hari entah kabur kemana. Padahal Luhan selalu makan banyak sekali bahkan porsinya melebihi Sehun.

Sehun sedikit menggeser kursi agar berdekatan dengan koper Luhan yang banyak ditempeli stiker yang menurut Sehun aneh. Luhan memang sedang tak duduk di kursi. Kursi di kamar ini hanya satu dan milik Sehun seorang. Kursi dan meja belajar adalah singgasana tak terbantahkan untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Untuk 'sesi belajar dengan Sehun  _Appa_ '—Luhan memang menyebutnya demikian—Luhan mendayagunakan koper hitam besarnya yang diberdirikan sebagai kursi.

"Lu."

Sehun yang kini duduk menyamping dan berhadapan dengan punggung Luhan, menusuk-nusuk bahu polos itu dengan telunjuk. Geraman lebih keras menyapa pendengaran, membuat Sehun otomatis mengangkat kedua belah tangan. Jika Luhan benar-benar seekor anjing, mungkin di lantai sudah banyak air liur yang menetes-netes. Sehun menyangga kepalanya di atas meja setelah melepas kacamata, menarik bibir ke dalam dan menatap langit-langit untuk mencari ide di sana. Untuk urusan begini, Sehun memang tak sehandal Jongin. Untuk menghibur diri, Sehun menyalakan kipas angin. Bunyi dengungan mulai mengisi hening.

Sehun menggigit kerah kaosnya selagi matanya mengamati permukaan tubuh Luhan yang terpampang. Agak tak bisa menahan ingin.

Jarak keduanya cukup dekat, apalagi Sehun kini sudah melepas gigitan dimulutnya dan beralih merunduk. Bahu polos itu ia sentuh-sentuh dengan ujung hidung. Sehun bisa merasakan aroma lembut yang merangsang syaraf penciumannya; mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal menyenangkan pada area hipotalamus. Wangi menenangkan kesukaannya. Sehun tak ingin menjauhkan hidungnya. Dua lengan mulai merayap dan melilit seperti ular ditubuh pemuda yang lebih tua. Luhan bergerak resah karena risih.

"Sehun."

Tak tahan dengan Sehun yang sudah bertingkah seperti lintah, Luhan menegakkan diri. Hidung Sehun sudah berada di tengkuk Luhan, mengendus-endus bau yang menguar dari sana. Bau bunga-bunga yang bercampur dengan aroma alami yang berasal dari kelenjar manusia. Seiring menit berlalu, sentuhan yang diterima Luhan semakin basah. Tengkuk adalah salah satu bagian tubuh yang membuatnya lemah. Tangannya mulai bergerak berusaha melepas simpul yang mengerat di pinggang.

"Kau ngapain sih? Bikin risih tau!"

Luhan menyelipkan telapak tangan di antara ruang keduanya. Bibir Sehun meleset ke telapak tangan.

"Mengendusmu." Sehun menjawab singkat setelah tangan Luhan menyingkir, lalu lanjut bertanya, "Bukannya kau sudah mandi sejak tiga jam yang lalu? Kenapa baunya masih sama?"

Luhan menoleh dan memandang Sehun dengan wajah yang sama polos.

" _Manakutahu_. Kau sangat suka baunya, ya?"

Satu anggukan dan Sehun menyurukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher lagi. Luhan memiringkan kepala ke arah Sehun agar bibirnya cepat menyingkir. Masih sulit, dirinya menggunakan tangan untuk menjauhkan kepala Sehun.

"Kenapa tak beli sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng heboh, helaian  _jet-black_ miliknya bergesek di tulang pipi Luhan. Seiring kipas angin yang mengarah ke wajahnya, bau sampo yang maskulin milik Sehun menusuk hidung Luhan.

"Beda  _sih_. Aku kan lebih cocok pakai  _Hadrien_."

Luhan mencibir saat telinganya mendengar Sehun menyebut  _brand_ parfum berbotol kuning yang setara dengan uang satu semesternya di Hansung. Jujur, Luhan baru tahu seminggu yang lalu bahwasanya Sehun anak dari keluarga kaya raya. Selain Hadrien Absolu miliknya, semuanya terlihat biasa saja dan tampak sederhana. Pengecualian untuk parasnya  _sih_.

"Aku lelah. Ingin tidur, boleh?"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengacak rambut Luhan sekilas.

"Istirahatlah. Kau sudah belajar keras hari ini."

Terlampau senang, Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun keras-keras dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang. Jarang sekali Sehun baik hati begini. Sehun yang kini mengulas senyum berlebihan nyaris mengerikan, mengusap punggung Luhan sebagai balasan –sebelum lebih mengeratkan kaitannya di tubuh Luhan.

"Tapi setelah ini."

Senyum Luhan hilang seketika. Simpul di punggungnya sangat erat. Tak hanya mengendus, Sehun bahkan menghirup dengan keras tepat di perpotongan leher. Kulit Luhan sangat lembut dan halus, mengingatkan Sehun pada kulit keponakan perempuannya yang masih berumur lima tahun. Baunya juga, mengingatkan Sehun pada varian yang dirinya pakai saat masih balita–mungkin sejak bayi–tapi tidak sama persis. Yang jelas, memeluk Luhan seperti ini, membuatnya serasa naik mesin waktu ke masa kanak-kanak. Masa dimana dirinya tak pernah memikirkan apapun, nilai sempurna, atau tuntutan idealis orang tua. Masa dimana rasa lelahnya hanya sekedar bermain dengan tetangganya yang bernama Jackson di Amerika. Pikirannya terlempar jauh ke masa lalu. Agak menyesal dulu dirinya ingin sekali lekas besar, padahal masa kecil adalah masa yang perlu disyukuri sekali dari setiap perjalanan manusia.

Pokoknya, bersama Luhan itu menenangkan dan Sehun suka – _titik_.

"Minggir.."

Luhan masih meronta dan Sehun tak mungkin kalah. Tak mau mengalah terdengar lebih tepat. Mustahil untuk melepaskan pagar lengan yang melingkar kokoh, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas. Tingkah laku Sehun mirip sekali  _Mama_ -nya yang sedang gemas dengan keponakannya yang masih berumur dua tahun.

"Hun, aku bukan keponakanmu."

Luhan bahkan sesekali menarik gumpalan hitam milik Sehun; tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan tidak merasa. Sehun bahkan sempat meremas-remas rambut Luhan berikut pipinya. Pemuda yang lebih muda mulai tertawa riang. Pasrah dijadikan mainan, Luhan menelengkan kepala dengan susah payah untuk sekedar mengetahui pukul berapa. Pukul setengah empat. Merasa ada yang terlewatkan, otaknya segera bekerja keras mengais daftar informasi yang sudah terkubur di bawah tumpukan nama unsur dan rumus. Setelah menutup mata sebentar dengan mengerutkan dahi, Luhan menemukannya.

"Sehun!  _Hey_.."

Gigitan di baju Luhan lepas ketika pemiliknya bersuara lantang.

"Aku ada janji –harus pergi."

Kepala Sehun sedikit tengadah untuk membawa keduanya bertemu mata. Meneguk ludah melihat Sehun yang memasang wajah tak suka. Bedanya, alis yang biasa menukik tajam kini merosot. Gelengan kepalanya segera memberi bukti jika firasat Luhan bukan sekedar asumsi.

" _Hyung..._."

Merengek adalah senjata ampuh agar Luhan patuh –tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Luhan hanya perlu memandang Sehun sendu dengan wajah tersakiti agar Sehun membuka pagarnya yang kokoh. Satu lompatan lincah untuk melampaui koper yang baru saja berdebum jatuh; Luhan lalu menyingkirkan buku catatan untuk memberinya tempat duduk di atas meja. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada lapangan yang tampak lengang dari balik jendela.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya waktu untuk bersiap."

Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang sempat diacak-acak sambil melempar senyum pada Sehun yang masih bertampang masam dengan kepala tersangga. Rambutnya ia sisir menggunakan jari ke belakang sampai dahinya terlihat sempurna.

"Siapa?"

Luhan mengedipkan satu mata dan berbisik misterius, "Rahasia."

" _Oh._ "

Entah mengapa Sehun seperti tersambar petir saat mengetahui Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Bisa lemparkan jaketku kemari, Hun?"

Pemuda yang dimintai tolong menyambar luaran denim yang tergeletak di ranjang belakangnya, melempar tak ikhlas sampai menutup wajah pemiliknya. Luhan tak berteriak marah.  _Mood_ Luhan terlalu cepat membaik untuk merasa kesal. Luhan seperti punya tombol  _on_ dan  _off_ di punggungnya. Setelah memakai jaket, Luhan mulai sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Fakta dirinya yang diabaikan demi seseorang yang di luar sana, membuat Sehun tak suka. Apalagi tawa Luhan mulai bergemerincing merdu seperti lonceng gereja. Decit kursi bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar. Sehun mendekat pada pemuda satunya setelah mendorong koper hitam jauh-jauh dengan kaki sampai ke bawah ranjang. Sehun mulai menelusupkan jari pada lubang robek-robek di sekitar lutut pada celana  _jeans_ hitam yang dipakai Luhan.

"Luhan  _hyung_.."

Suara Sehun terdengar sayup-sayup.

" _Wae?_ "

Luhan bergumam tanpa melepas pandangan dari ponsel di tangannya. Sehun mulai mencubit-cubit kecil lututnya dan Luhan sesekali menepis dengan tangannya. Cubitan yang hilang setelahnya bukan pertanda Sehun berhenti. Ponsel di tangannya tiba-tiba raib dan tubuhnya bergeser maju sendiri. Sehun yang melakukannya; menarik pinggang Luhan sampai tubuhnya sendiri berada di antara kaki Luhan yang menjuntai. Luhan hanya balas memeluk Sehun yang mulai menyandar sambil menggigit-gigit kecil bahu kanannya.

" _Aigoo.. aigoo.._   _Hyung_ hanya pergi sebentar,  _baby boy_.."

Entah sejak kapan –Luhan sudah lupa– Sehun mulai belajar merajuk; dan Luhan akan senang sekali karena seperti punya adik baru. Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan  _hyung_ hampir selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam tangis haru. Biasanya, Sehun hanya memanggilnya 'Lu' atau 'Kijang' jika sedang marah. Luhan memainkan helaian Sehun pelan-pelan dengan gerakan menenangkan. Diam-diam Sehun mengulas senyum saat ada usapan lembut di belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan marah, Sehunie."

Wajah Sehun ditengadahkan oleh Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengusap alis Sehun yang menukik agar terlihat lebih normal. Kini keduanya berhadapan. Sehun sudah menarik bibir. Pipinya agak menggembung di sebelah kanan. Tatapan Luhan ia hindari. Meski menghindar, bisa dibilang Sehun masih memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Ekspresinya sungguh kekanakan dan Luhan semakin berhasrat untuk membuat ukuran Sehun menjadi mini agar bisa dikantonginya kemana-mana. Akan lebih baik jika bisa digandakan. Dijadikan gantungan kunci, stiker, atau  _figurine_  juga bukan ide yang buruk. Hanya memikirkannya pun Luhan sudah berdebar-debar seperti baru melakukan pemanasan. Jiwa  _fanboy_ -nya perlahan bangkit. Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak  _kawaii_ sambil memfoto Sehun dari berbagai sisi. Luhan bangga sekali. Tak ada satu pun manusia yang tahu prajurit Sparta macam Sehun bisa bertingkah kekanakan –kecuali dirinya.

" _Hyung_ minta waktu tiga jam ya?"

Luhan mengangkat tiga jarinya seperti seorang  _Appa_ yang sedang membujuk anaknya agar tak membeli permen. Kedua tangan Sehun masih bertumpu di pinggang Luhan. Sehun menggeleng dua kali lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit  _hyung_ -nya.

"Itu sangat lama,  _hyung_ "

Setelah dua kali tepukan di bahunya, Sehun bersedia menatap Luhan lagi. Tampak Luhan yang sudah menurunkan jari manisnya setengah.

"Dua setengah jam?"

Sehun menggeleng satu kali.

"Dua jam?"

Jari manisnya sudah terlipat.

 _Oke_ –jika dirunut dari polanya, Luhan sangat yakin Sehun tidak akan menggeleng kali ini. Luhan menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi; tapi Sehun lebih paham jika pemuda yang lebih tua tak akan sanggup menolak jika dirinya sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Apalagi panggilan  _hyung_ adalah favoritnya dan paling bisa membuat hati  _fanboy_ Luhan lemah dan lunglai seperti jeli. Sehun sudah memegang kunci. Dengan mantap Sehun menggeleng tiga kali; dan Luhan hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuk sambil menahan bibirnya agar tak berteriak frustasi.

"Satu jam?"

Luhan kini menggantungkan nasib pada telunjuknya. Alis Sehun terangkat satu, iris gelap itu sedikit mengerling ke langit-langit selagi berpikir. Saat Sehun memberi satu anggukan sebagai tanda setuju. Rasanya Luhan ingin berlari keliling lapangan dengan menghamburkan konfeti.

" _Hyung_ janji akan segera kembali,  _baby boy_..."

Sesebal-sebalnya Sehun dengan panggilan  _baby boy_ , untuk kali ini dirinya bersumpah menahan diri agar tak membuat Luhan marah. Sehun melempar senyum sampai matanya menyipit tinggal segaris. Gigi taringnya terlihat mengintip di kanan-kiri. Luhan merasa dirinya sedang sakit jantung. Astaga, debar-debarnya sungguh liar sekali!

Sehun melepas tawa kecil melihat Luhan yang sedang sibuk tersipu-sipu. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Luhan, membawa helaiannya satu persatu sampai menutup setengah dahi. Sehun masih tersenyum. Senyum polos yang pelan-pelan sudah tersubstitusi menjadi seringai.

_Satu jam._

Sehun sudah memperhitungkan. Satu jam bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk bertemu seseorang. Satu jam bisa saja hanya waktu perjalanan bolak-balik berangkat dan pulang dari tujuan. Sehun tahu Luhan tak pernah ingkar janji. Jika terlambat pun, Sehun bisa saja menelepon Luhan. Sedikit merajuk dan permintaannya akan segera dikabulkan.

"Kau lebih luc–kerenjika begini."

Lidahnya nyaris tergelincir dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Itu nyaris sekali. Luhan tak pernah menyukai disebut lucu, imut, atau  _cute_ ; dan Sehun tak ingin mengambil resiko membuat rencananya gagal. Sehun sedang ingin berlama-lama dengan manusia yang terikat dengannya dalam status teman sekamar.

"Ah _,_ benarkah?"

Sehun mengulum bibir untuk menahan tawa saat suara Luhan tiba-tiba terdengar lebih dalam setelah berdehem sekali. Luhan menelengkan kepala untuk bercermin pada kaca jendela yang samar untuk memastikan. Jari-jarinya bergerak merapikan rambut. Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan dengan gerakan teratur meminta perhatian. Tepat saat Luhan memutar kepala, ibu jari Sehun sudah bertahan di rahang. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga. Berbisik lirih dan sedikit serak. Rentan tapi terdengar dominan. Luhan bisa merasakan bibir Sehun yang menyerempet daun telinganya sekilas.

"Berjanjilah kau cepat. Aku menunggumu, Lu."

Semburat merah jambu mewarnai tulang pipi. Napas Sehun membuat daun telinganya agak geli. Sentuhan di tengkuknya belum juga berhenti. Bulu-bulu halusnya sudah berdiri. Wajahnya terbakar rona. Debar jantung sudah nyaris berirama. Tak disangka salah memilih kata mengakibatkan kalimat Sehun terdengar konyol tapi luar biasa manis di waktu yang sama. Terlampau manis sampai Luhan merasa keduanya tampak seperti pasangan baru menikah sekarang.

"Aku pasti segera pulang,  _baby._ "

Suaranya yang sempat terdengar dalam, kini berubah terlampau lembut. Sadar dirinya ikut salah bicara dan semakin terdengar seperti drama romantis, Luhan menggigit-gigit bibir menahan malu. Sehun bergumam lemah lengkap satu kecupan basah di leher. Usapan di tengkuk Luhan masih berlanjut. Titik-titik merah jambunya terlanjur berkumpul menjadi marun. Persis seperti pot pohon bonsai milik Minseok di jendela utama pada ruang tamu asrama.

"Sehun.."

Melirik ke bawah, dirinya menemukan tangan Sehun yang sibuk bergerak teratur di pinggang. Napas Sehun masih terasa di leher. Deheman Luhan tersangkut di tenggorokan; membuatnya terdengar seperti lenguhan. Luhan terlalu lemas untuk melawan. Agak khawatir debar jantungnya akan terdengar sampai keluar. Mulutnya terasa kering. Perutnya terlampau geli, seperti ada kumpulan ilalang dengan ujung yang bergesek dengan dinding lambung. Luhan merutuki adrenalin di tubuhnya yang diproduksi berlebihan. Menyumpah alih-alih bersyukur karena sesi belajar Kimia-nya dengan Sehun cukup berguna. Paling tidak, Luhan bisa melempar kesalahan saat debar jantungnya mulai berdentum-dentum tak karuan.

 _Ini semua salah adrenalin!_. Luhan berteriak heboh dalam hati.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Luhan tanpa sadar sudah menyesuaikan tarikan napasnya dengan Sehun. Meski berdebar-debar, dipeluk Sehun begini tetap terasa damai, aman, dan nyaman. Apalagi wangi sitrus yang menguar dari tubuh Sehun menyegarkan sekali. Pun Sehun merasa tubuhnya di luar kendali.

Sehun pikir, Luhan dengan feromon yang bercampur dengan Baby Johnson adalah inisiator paling jahanam; yang memaksa otaknya memompa  _Phenylethylamine_ [1] di tubuhnya penuh-penuh; berakibat dirinya sudah seperti manusia kelebihan  _dopamine_. Sederhana dan singkatnya: setengah gila. Mau bersumpah serapah banyak-banyak di dalam hati pun, Sehun tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa wajahnya sudah penuh senyum. Kewarasan Sehun sudah tertutup kabut tebal sampai dirinya tak sadar. Kamarnya sudah lenyap berganti dengan hamparan hijau sejuk yang nyaman; lengkap dengan bunga-bunga warna salem imajiner berjatuhan seperti konfeti di hari Natal.

Alih-alih mendorong laki-laki yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya, Luhan justru menjadikan kaos kuning cerah milik Sehun jadi tuntunan hidup sepenuh jiwa. Tubuh keduanya semakin berimpit sejak satu lengan Sehun melingkar di tubuhnya penuh-penuh dan cukup posesif. Luhan merasa jari-jari Sehun di tengkuknya agak berlebihan menahannya. Apalagi ketika Sehun mulai merunut kecupan basah satu-satu. Luhan hanya bisa terpejam kencang dengan tubuh yang kini seperti terpuruk tanpa tulang.

Bahu. Leher. Rahang.

Bibir.

 

 

 

Dan untuk yang terakhir, sepertinya tak tergolong sebagai kecupan.

 

 

 

Sepasang iris abu-abu itu jelas langsung terbuka. Ingin menjauh tapi tak sanggup. Tekanan di tengkuknya menegaskan jika hal ini tak apa-apa. Sehun mengambil langkah pertama meski baginya adalah pengalaman perdana. Gerakannya sedikit ragu-ragu. Luhan mengerti dan segera menutup mata. Percaya diri Sehun tumbuh ketika Luhan memberinya kuasa. Ikut terpejam, Sehun mengambil satu belahan lembut di bagian bawah sedangkan Luhan sebaliknya. Bibir keduanya saling berimpit dan bertumpu. Saling memagut segera setelah bertemu. Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukan dengan pelan-pelan. Sedikit membantu ketika Sehun mulai ragu. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher untuk meyakinkan. Tengkuknya sudah terbebas, tangan Sehun sudah turun melewati punggung dan bermuara di pinggang.

" _Hyung.._ "

Kelopak itu terbuka ketika mendengar Sehun bersuara lemah setelah melepas tautan lebih dulu. Segera takluk pada sepasang iris gelap yang menyorotnya teduh. Hanya terfokus pada dirinya. Tenang namun menenggelamkan dirinya jatuh pada sesuatu yang tak berdasar. Nyaris tak bisa kembali. Semua fungsi tubuh seperti berhenti. Pendengaran seketika tuli. Luhan tak sanggup bereaksi ketika Sehun kembali memulai aksi. Kedua lengan Sehun sudah memeluknya penuh-penuh. Tubuh keduanya berimpit tak bersekat. Satu jilatan sebelum menelusupkan lidah, Sehun membawa keduanya dalam ciuman yang terasa lebih basah.

Untuk kali ini, bisa dipastikan keduanya tak akan pernah lupa –dan untuk Luhan, dirinya sudah lupa dengan janjinya dengan seseorang. Lupa dengan ponselnya yang bergetar di atas ranjang sendirian.

Hantaman di jendela membuat mereka terlonjak. Keduanya segera menyekat. Luhan terlalu terkejut sampai agak gemetar. Beruntung kaca jendelanya tak terburai. Sehun yang jengkel segera menjulurkan leher dengan tangan yang membuka jendelanya setengah. Ekor matanya menangkap bola basket yang menggelinding, mengurut pandang sampai jatuh pada laki-laki jangkung yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya. Sehun pun melempar pandangan dengan cara yang sama.

"Kris!"

Luhan segera turun dari meja dan menarik Sehun agar menyingkir dari jendela. Segera panik setelah melihat laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya; berdiri dengan raut antara murka dan terluka. Ada satu pemuda lain yang terlihat menarik Kris agar segera pergi. Luhan mengenalnya sebagai Yixing –sahabatnya.

"Siapa?"

Luhan mendorong Sehun agar tak menghalangi jalannya.

"Menyingkirlah,  _please_. Dia pacarku."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan menatap Luhan yang terburu-buru juga tampak panik. Melesat cepat ingin menyusul Kris. Tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang pintu ketika ada getar berdengung yang berasal dari ranjang. Sehun segera menyambar ponsel Luhan dan membuka  _screen lock_ -nya, mengangkat alis ketika menemukan foto pemuda yang melempar bola barusan dijadikan Luhan sebagai  _wallpaper_. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab atas nama Kris Wu – _oh,_ jadi keduanya benar-benar tuli saat berciuman tadi. Sehun membaca notifikasi pesan yang belum terbuka.

 

 

_Kita putus. Jangan temui aku._

 

 

"Sepertinya bukan lagi,  _hyung_."

Jantung Luhan mencelos. Pintu berdebum kencang. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah Luhan yang setengah berlari di tangga. Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah, menarik sudut bibir sambil melemaskan leher, juga mengulurkan tubuhnya ke atas sambil menguap, bersiap-siap untuk tidur sesaat.

 

 

 

Ini kisah dua minggu yang lalu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Minggu setelahnya, Luhan mulai sulit menentukan apakah ini baik atau buruk._

 

"Kau ingin sekali membunuhku, ya?!"

Luhan meneriaki manusia yang barusan melemparkan bola ke kepalanya. Memang tak kena, tapi sungguh tepat di atas kepala sampai menyambar rambut dan menghasilkan desingan saking cepatnya. Nyaris sekali sampai tangan Luhan merayap ke dada.

"Kau berengsek."

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu ingin sekali membantah umpatan Yixing; tapi sadar diri jika dirinya memang bertingkah demikian.

"Terserah kau saja, Xing. Kau benar  _kok_ , tapi aku lebih senang jika kau mau mendengar ceritaku dulu. Kalau ingin membunuhku akan kuberikan waktu, mereka berdua masih ingin latihan."

Luhan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin kemudian menatapnya memohon. Jujur Yixing sudah tidak punya  _mood_. Rasanya masih jengkel bercampur kecewa saat tahu Luhan berkhianat dengan sepupunya. Apalagi Yixing yang membuat keduanya dekat sedari awal. Yixing beringsut ke lapangan bagian samping untuk menyambar tas. Lebih baik dirinya pulang sebelum membuat yang lain merasa tak nyaman. Sebenarnya dia juga tak pernah ingin marah-marah pada sahabatnya. Dirinya hanya butuh waktu. Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum pergi.

"Aku harap kita ada waktu untuk berbincang. Kau selalu menempel pada selingkuh–ah _,_ maaf–pacar barumu maksudku. Jelaskan semuanya denganku lain kali, oke?"

Luhan hanya mengulas senyum tipis saat Yixing berlalu. Perhatiannya kembali dialihkan oleh Chanyeol yang tampak melakukan  _dribble_  sebelum di lemparkannya pada Luhan. Sepertinya latihan mereka hanya main-main kali ini. Luhan menghela napas sembari melakukan  _dribble_ di tempat tanpa ingin berlari, memikirkan hubungan asmara satu bulannya yang belum lama hancur dan tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki. Kesempatannya sudah nol. Luhan merasa agak pahit mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Rasanya ingin membentak Sehun saat itu, tapi bagaimanapun Luhan sadar jika kesalahan mutlak pada dirinya. Sehun tak tahu apa-apa. Seharusnya Luhan bisa mendorong Sehun sampai terjengkang sekalian jika perlu. Seharusnya Luhan tak tergoda; bahkan sepulang dari menyusul Kris ia tak menolak saat Sehun menciumnya lagi.

Lebih merasa bersalah lagi ketika sadar bahwasanya dirinya tak terlalu kecewa saat Kris memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga Kris segera mendapatkan pacar baru yang tak akan berkhianat dengannya.

Luhan menatap langit dramatis.

 _Dopamin dan adrenalin sialan!_  –batin Luhan.

Luhan membanting bola keras-keras dan jauh, menghasilkan teriakan mengaduh dari Jongin yang baru saja meminum dari botol yang berada di bawah ring. Chanyeol menggerung lalu berlari mengambil bola, kembali pada Luhan dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kau pacaran dengan temanku sekarang?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada penuh ingin tahu. Luhan hanya diam selagi mengembalikan operan dari Chanyeol. Begitu terus; berulang diselingi  _dribble_ sesekali. Luhan memegang bola. Keduanya sudah tak ada niat untuk berlari. Latihan mereka memang sudah selesai sejak lama, bahkan Minho sudah pulang.

"Kau bersama Sehun sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan. Suaranya lebih lantang. Berdiri angkuh dengan berkacak pinggang. Mana tahu jika Luhan sebenarnya tuli. Gedukan di tanah itu berhenti karena si pelaku yang mulai bosan. Bola dilemparkannya untuk ditangkap dengan sigap oleh manusia persilangan antara Yoda dan Dobby si Peri Rumah.

"Tidak. Aku bersama kau –dan Jongin."

Luhan menjawab asal sambil mengedikkan dagu pada Jongin yang sedang meluruskan kakinya. Melepas satu tawa kecil saat mengamati Jongin yang tampak coklat sekali dari sudut pandangnya.

"Kalau kau berubah jadi menyebalkan begitu, aku yakin kau sudah pacaran dengan Sehun, Han."

Luhan mencibir kemudian beringsut ke pinggir lapangan.

" _Hey_ , kau keren bisa membuat Sehun homo,  _by the way_!"

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk terkikik dan hanya dibalas dengan satu ayunan tangan saat Luhan sedang berlalu ke pinggiran, mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk di antara beberapa tas ransel. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh, menepuk-nepuk tanah berplester di sampingnya sebagai kode Luhan untuk duduk. Mulut Luhan kembali bersuara sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Baru selesai Hapkido?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati Luhan yang meneguk air mineral botolan. Ada sedikit aliran air yang lolos dari sudut bibir, meninggalkan tetesan kecil di tanah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat bekasnya hilang. Baekhyun mendongak ke atas langit dengan mata yang menyipit. Hari memang sudah sore tapi tumben panas sekali. Beruntung lapangan ini mempunyai sedikit tempat sisa untuk difungsikan sebagai peneduh; dengan atap yang ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar dengan bunga-bunga kecil warna ungu.

"Kenapa tak langsung pulang?"

"Dan membiarkan kau menggoda Chanyeol _ku_? Kau pikir kubiarkan?"

Luhan mendengus dan memilih mengaduk tasnya untuk mencari kipas angin  _portable_ warna salem miliknya, memundurkan tubuh sampai bersandar pada pembatas jaring-jaring kawat warna hijau. Baekhyun melirik iri pada kipas angin yang mulai berdengung. Lebih iri lagi melihat  _jersey_ putih tanpa lengan milik Luhan. Pemiliknya sudah bersandar nyaman dengan aliran angin menerpa leher menyenangkan. Matanya terpejam. Titik-titik air di sekitar wajahnya perlahan hilang satu-satu. Baekhyun melirik dirinya sendiri. Seragam Hapkido lengan panjang dan berwarna hitam miliknya membuatnya serasa sedang sauna.

"Aku tak pernah menggoda pacar orang."

Luhan bergumam dengan mata masih terpejam; meski segera terbuka dalam waktu tak lama setelah Baekhyun melempar  _tumblr_ minum ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau dulu menggoda Jongin!"

Baekhyun mendesis seperti kobra sambil menyambar kipas angin. Luhan menarik bibir dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Baekhyun; menyempatkan diri melirik Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk memastikan para mantan pacar berada pada jangkauan cukup jauh. Memastikan tak mendengar perdebatan memalukan dan tak berguna antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Bisa besar kepala jika keduanya tahu bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang memperdebatkan mereka. Dirinya dan Baekhyun sebenarnya teman tapi disisi lain Luhan tak terima jika terus-terusan disebut penggoda. Luhan balas mendesis nyaris menyemburkan bisa.

"Aku tak pernah menggoda Jongin dan harusnya kau ingat sebelum mengencaniku, Jongin sempat menembak Kyungsoo, Byun." Baekhyun sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat Luhan kembali menyela, "Dan jauh sebelum Jongin pacaran denganmu. Kyung-soo."

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya lagi setelah menekankan pada nama orang yang barusan disebut. Kakinya ia julurkan lurus bertumpu pada tasnya sendiri.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tak tahu kalau kita berdua yang diputus Jongin." Luhan terkekeh setelahnya, belum berniat untuk berhenti menimpali, "Kau pasti dengar kemarin Jongin baru saja nembak Kyungsoo lagi  _kan_?"

Baekhyun berdehem keras.

"Kau sadar tidak  _sih_? Kalau Jongin selalu berkencan setelah ditolak Kyungsoo? –bahkan saat berkencan dengan Soo–"

Baekhyun tak tahan.

"Jadi semuanya gara-gara Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terluka setelah mengamati Jongin dengan raut antara jengkel dan merasa dikhianati. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua hanya diisi oleh deru kipas angin yang menghibur wajah Baekhyun yang mulai keras. Helaian coklatnya terhembus angin satu-satu dan membuat dahinya terbuka.

"Aku tak percaya—"

Luhan melempar botol minumnya agar Baekhyun berhenti mengomel.

"Oi, kau sudah punya Chanyeol, tak perlu seserius itu, oke?" Luhan berdehem kemudian sedikit menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun; berbisik dengan suaranya yang agak mengintimidasi, "Aku tahu kau pernah menggoda Chanyeol saat dia masih denganku. Kau mengira aku menggoda Jongin dan membalas dendammu 'kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Segera berhenti setelah sadar Luhan tak ikut tersenyum. Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengarahkannya untuk menggenggam kipas angin lagi; menuntun dan mengarahkannya pada wajah. Sedikit berharap akan membantu suhu temannya lebih rendah.

"Kau sudah punya Sehun, tak perlu seserius itu, oke?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya dramatis.

"Aku tak berniat menggoda Sehun kok."

"Menggodanya pun aku tak peduli. Sehun bukan pacarku."

"Wow, serius? Padahal kalian–"

Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong oleh dengungan lain selain bunyi kipas angin. Luhan mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari benda persegi yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Baekhyun menjulurkan leher ingin tahu.

"Itu sudah berbunyi sejak kau masih bermain, Han." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Luhan dengan kipas angin yang sudah diambilnya lagi, lalu lanjut bertanya, "Siapa? Sehun?"

Luhan bergumam mengiyakan sambil menekan tombol hijau di layar.

"Ha-"

_[Luhan, sudah waktunya kau pulang..]_

Bahkan Luhan belum sempat berkata  _halo_.

"Sebentar lagi ya?"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sambil menempelkan daun telinga pada ponselnya; lalu mendorong dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

_[Kau sudah telat satu jam. Aku tahu kau hanya duduk-duduk dan sekedar ngobrol tak penting dengan Baekhyun.]_

"A-pa?"

_[Pulang. Sekarang.]_

Luhan celingak-celinguk mengedar pandangan. Hanya ada empat orang di lapangan. Luhan segera bangkit dan mengintip ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Hanya bisa menggaruk dahi yang tak gatal setelah melihat Sehun sudah berada di tepian jendela; dengan tangan memegang jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga. Sudah satu jam sejak jadwal tutor yang seharusnya. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk dibuangnya kasar. Sehun menganggap helaan napas Luhan sebagai tanda setuju sekaligus pernyataan  _aku segera pulang_.

_[Aku tunggu.]_

Bunyi  _pip_ ringan menandai telepon yang tertutup begitu saja tanpa pesan penutup.

 

 

 

Luhan meneguk air mineralnya lagi sebelum pulang. Ranselnya sudah berada di punggung. Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat tak bersemangat cenderung gontai. Seperti manusia yang kehilangan gairah hidup. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras. Saat menguping telepon temannya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun terlalu posesif untuk ukuran teman. Pun dirinya pernah mendengar dari Yixing bahwa Kris memutuskan Luhan sepihak tanpa perundingan apapun setelah melihat keduanya berciuman panas di tepian jendela. Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan diletakkan di atas dagu.

 

Kalau bukan pacar lalu apa?

 

 

"Kalian  _friends with benefits_ , ya?"

 

Semburan air dari Luhan menjadi takdir Baekhyun sore ini.

 

 

* * *

 

"Min?"

Luhan memanggil teman asramanya yang tinggal di kamar No. 20 dengan wajah bingung. Tangannya baru saja menempel di pegangan pintu utama, tapi daun pintu lebih dulu mengayun terbuka. Minseok, temannya yang baik hati dan berwajah imut-imut menggemaskan seperti hamster, kini berdiri tegak dengan wajah jengkel dengan rambut awut-awutan mencuat kesana-kemari. Wajah marahnya sudah seperti prajurit kalah perang.

"Kau!"

Luhan sedikit takjub melihat mata  _monolid_ milik Minseok yang ternyata bisa mendelik. Tangannya menyingkirkan jari telunjuk yang hampir menusuk lubang hidungnya.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau bujuk suamimu agar tidak berisik? Dia terdengar seperti akan meledakkan kamar sedari tadi!"

Hidung Minseok sudah kembang kempis.

Luhan hanya sanggup berkedip-kedip bingung. Terlalu takjub sampai tak sempat meralat status 'suami' yang tiba-tiba disandang Sehun. Ini adalah amukan Minseok yang perdana. Sangat berlawanan dengan kesan baik hati dan ramah yang selalu menempel di belakang namanya.

"Aku sudah menegur, tapi dia malah menendang pintu. Tak sopan sekali!"

Minseok tak perlu menunggu Luhan untuk bereaksi. Segera melesat ke dalam kamar dan membanting daun pintu keras-keras setelah meneriakkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tata krama. Luhan sedikit terlonjak. Mengernyit sedikit karena asrama terlalu lengang dan nyaman untuk membuat Minseok naik darah. Setelah menutup pintu utama, melepas sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah, Luhan segera mengayunkan tungkainya ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamar No. 12. Kamar milik Sehun dan dirinya.

 _Kamar milik mereka berdua_.

 

 

_Berdua._

 

Payah sekali. Hanya begitu saja Luhan sudah merona. Salah tingkah sendiri mengenai status kepemilikan 'mereka berdua' pada sebuah kamar. Luhan berdehem untuk mengabaikan otaknya yang mulai berpikir aneh-aneh. Otaknya mulai tak bisa dikendalikan. Ronanya berubah menjadi merah padam ketika bayangan Sehun yang sedang menunggu dirinya di dalam kamar melintas di kepala. Sudah mirip kepiting yang direbus terlalu lama. Kakinya nyaris tersandung di anak tangga nomor lima. Sadar jika dirinya tak perlu tersipu-sipu gara-gara bertemu teman sekamar, Luhan mempercepat langkah dan segera membuka pintu kamar.

Terkunci.

Luhan baru saja mengangkat kepalan tangan saat daun pintu mengayun terbuka; menampilkan wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dengan napas yang putus-putus. Rautnya terlihat letih tapi senyum besar sudah merekah di wajah. Kaos biru lautnya tampak lebih basah di sekitar leher karena keringat. Di pundaknya tersampir handuk besar warna marun. Mungkin baru saja bersiap-siap akan mandi.

"Hai,  _hyung.._."

Lagi-lagi Luhan terharu mendengar Sehun yang menyapanya riang dan sangat sopan. Sehun berdiri dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada bingkai pintu, sengaja menghalangi jalan masuk pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Hai juga Sehunie  _baby_.  _Hyung_ boleh masuk?"

Luhan membalas tak kalah ceria dengan sapaan terlampau manis. Seketika lupa dengan Sehun yang menelepon menggunakan cara yang sama dengan penagih hutang. Sedikit aneh kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sama. Sehun tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan kedua mata. Maksudnya hanya kedipan sebelah mata, tapi Sehun tak bisa melakukannya.

"Tentu,  _hyung.._ "

 

 

 _Hyung_.

 

 

Suara Sehun memanggilnya  _hyung_ terputar berulang-ulang di kepala; seperti kaset rusak milik nenek. Luhan meneguk ludah. Sehun sudah memanggilnya  _hyung_ dua kali dalam waktu tak lebih dari lima menit. Mulai sedikit curiga Sehun punya keinginan yang harus dikabulkan. Sehun membuka daun pintu lebar-lebar agar Luhan bisa segera masuk. Sementara Sehun berdiri di dekat dinding sambil mengulas senyum yang merupakan campuran rasa bangga dan bahagia. Seolah baru saja mencegah kiamat pada dunia. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di pinggang dengan gaya congkak.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran sambil mengangkat bahu kecil. Segera berpaling setelah sadar bahwa Sehun sudah mengulas senyum terlalu lama. Sikap ramahnya membuat situasi semakin mencurigakan. Setelah memutar kepala, pemandangan yang menyambut sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Rahang Luhan terjun sampai ke atas tanah.

Bukan karena kamar mereka yang mendadak sangat rapi dan terlihat luas tapi–

" _Surprise!_ "

–Sehun sudah menyatukan ranjang mereka berdua.

 

 

 

Sepertinya, Luhan bukan hanya jadi dopamin – _entahlah_ , efeknya pada Sehun semakin terlihat seperti campuran nikotin dan kokain.


	4. Pertandingan dan Pengakuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melempar sebuah pot bunga.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun itu benci pelajaran olahraga. Ia benci berkeringat dan lebih suka berolahraga di tempat  _gym_ atau berenang. Khusus untuk berenang, Sehun bisa sekalian melirik perempuan-perempuan atlit bertubuh kencang, apalagi yang namanya Darae. Sehun seringkali melamun; melamunkan bagaimana sekolah sains sebaiknya tak perlu menyelenggarakan pelajaran menyebalkan ini. Menurutnya mubazir dan merepotkan. Apalagi untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya yang hanya mengandalkan olah teori dan analisis. Sehun terjangkit OCD dadakan melihat bagaimana nilai 'C–––' sangat tidak sopan di antara deretan huruf A di atas rapornya. Sedikit meragu perihal nilainya yang benar, Sehun segera ke kantor guru untuk menemui pak Guru Han. Sehun terhina parah saat pak Guru Han berkata bahwa dirinya tak enak hati untuk memberi D, jadi lebih baik Sehun harus memanjat syukur dengan nilai C dengan tiga deretan  _minus_.

Demi semua inti atom setiap unsur di bumi, semua hanya pembenaran Sehun belaka. Sehun itu staminanya payah sekali. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu gengsi. Setiap hari minggu pagi, Luhan akan menyeret Sehun ke lapangan untuk sekedar mengorbit di bawah matahari. Luhan bilang, bagaimanapun manusia perlu berolahraga agar metabolisme tubuh semakin oke. Senjata makan tuan. Kadangkala memang ada waktu tepat dimana Sehun menyesali keputusannya untuk mentutor Luhan.

Setengah lapangan adalah jarak yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun yang memang berkulit pucat sanggup bersembunyi di depan tembok. Setengah lapangan jarak yang ditempuh Sehun sama dengan tiga kali putaran yang di tempuh si pemuda Bambi. Jika sudah begini, Luhan akan tergelak dengan mulut terbuka yang cukup untuk dimasuki kepalan tangan. Sehun mengomel tak kalah menyebalkan.

" _Kalau saja kau bukan atlit kebanggaan, aku yakin kau sudah dikeluarkan!"_

Mulut Sehun kadang memang keji sekali. Mereka akan bertengkar sepanjang jalan dan koridor menuju asrama. Satu pukulan di kepala Luhan akan dibalas dengan tendangan di tulang kering atau di bokong Sehun.

" _Kau sungguh kijang paling bodoh abad ini!"_

" _Ha! Phytagoras tak akan bangkit dari kubur untuk bantu kau kalau ketemu penjahat, Hun. Kau pikir penjahat mau kau ajak bertanding trigonometri? Paling tidak aku bisa kabur dan lari cari polisi."_

Bibir Luhan bisa maju dua senti kalau sedang marah-marah. Kadang Sehun juga heran bagaimana bisa kijang yang paling dikagumi bisa berwajah jelek begini. Mau menyesal tapi nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng  _kimchi_. Lagipula bagaimanapun mereka bertengkar, bagaimanapun Minseok meneriaki mereka berdua yang berisik, pada akhirnya mereka akur kalau sudah di dalam kamar. Dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua detik itu juga, sedangkan Minseok ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai Han.

Begitu terus setiap minggu.

Itu semacam  _love-hate relationship_. Semacam Tom dan Jerry. Meski menyebalkan, Tom tetap rindu Jerry. Meski Tom menendang bokong Jerry, Tom diam-diam sayang dengan Jerry. Sehun tetap sayang Luhan. Luhan juga sayang Sehun –kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi Tom dan Jerry tak berciuman, Byun," celetuk Kyungsoo.

Petir menggelegar di kepala Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo mengunyah roti, Baekhyun merasa dihantam palu godam. Kyungsoo tak pernah gagal mematahkan teori jeniusnya. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pacar Chanyeol itu kini memandang dua makhluk aneh yang duduk di sofa tengah. Luhan tampak mengangguk-angguk paham –mungkin– mendengarkan Sehun menyerocos soal hasil ulangan Matematika yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh di pangkuannya. Meski Luhan nyaris membuat Pak Guru Kim menangis bahagia karena dapat nilai B, tapi belum cukup untuk Sehun. Jika Sehun bisa dapat A, harusnya Luhan juga bisa. Sehun tak peduli jika itu membuat Luhan kembang kempis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan tanda  _minus_ ini, Lu?"

"Aku tak tahu, sebelumnya tak ada  _minus_ disitu, Hun."

Luhan bersusah payah agar tak menguap di depan Sehun. Sejak tadi hanya menyahut dan berkilah asal. Ini masih pagi. Sejak satu kamar –juga satu ranjang– dengan Sehun, Luhan terbiasa rapi satu jam sebelum bel masuk. Baju seragamnya bahkan dimasukkan ke dalam celana, meski dasinya longgar seperti biasa.

"Harusnya bisa A kalau teliti. Ini sepele sekali."

Suaranya mulai naik. Sehun membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot lalu membolak-balik kertas ulangannya.

"Sudah kubilang  _minus_ -nya tak kelihatan. Salahku dibagian sama semua kan?"

Luhan memang agak bodoh, tapi untuk cari alasan dia layak diberi penghargaan. Dia tak mungkin berkata jujur kalau sebenarnya dia tak paham di bagian itu. Luhan sedang tak ingin dimarahi Minseok karena sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi. Sehun beralih memandang Luhan yang masih mengunyah roti.

"Apa? Kau mau?"

Sadar Sehun sedang memandang lekat, Luhan menawari satu tangkup roti ditangannya. Sehun menggeleng dan meraih dagu Luhan, menjatuhkan fokus pada mata abu-abu yang mengerjap bingung.

"Kau butuh kacamata? Mau kutemani beli? Kalau malas, bisa pakai lensa kalau bepergian sepertiku."

Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun keras sampai lepas dari dagu, kemudian melahap rotinya dengan potongan maksimal. Paling tidak gembungan di wajah sedikit menyembunyikan warna merah di permukaan pipi.

Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya dengan tiga kali usap sambil mengulas senyum.

 

"Bilang aku kalau ada apa-apa."

 

Baekhyun sengaja mendengus keras-keras. Kini Baekhyun tahu alasan Minseok lebih suka makan di dalam kamar atau berangkat pagi-pagi untuk mampir dulu ke kantin. Dua manusia di ruang tengah itu memang tampak seperti pasangan baru menikah. Sehun memang luar biasa berbisa, tapi dilain kesempatan tampak luar biasa cinta. Baekhyun mafhum jika Minseok dan Kyungsoo sampai ingin melempari mereka dengan pot bunga. Sehun benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Dan tadi pagi sekali keduanya kepergok Baekhyun berciuman di ruang tengah. Baekhyun bersumpah atas nama Aljabar jika mendengar Luhan mengerang.

Padahal, hanya Luhan yang lututnya terbentur sudut meja tepat ketika Sehun mencium pipinya.

"Harusnya mereka pacaran saja," seloroh Baekhyun.

"Mereka hanya dungu, padahal sudah jelas begitu."

Kyungsoo ikut mengamati Sehun yang sedang merapikan dasi seragam Luhan agar tak lagi longgar. Sementara Sehun menyampirkan tas di bahunya, Luhan bangkit memakai jaket hijau noraknya –menurut Baekhyun– sebelum mengangkat naik surainya sambil berkaca pada jendela. Sehun menahannya hanya untuk membersihkan remah-remah roti di pipi Luhan. Dari sudut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan tampak menahan diri agar tak tersipu.

" _Burn my eyes!"_

Baekhyun buru-buru menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah memegang toples.

"Siapa yang lebih bodoh menurutmu?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mengunyah permen  _jelly_ entah milik siapa di meja makan saat melirik Baekhyun. Pemuda lainnya menunjuk Sehun dengan dagu sebagai respon. Melihat Kyungsoo yang berkerut di bagian dahi, Baekhyun nyengir.

" _Ah_ , ayolah, Kyung. Luhan banyak pengalaman," bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sibuk memasukkan buku tulis yang sudah penuh karena baru saja mencontek pekerjaan Kyungsoo, sementara pemuda yang masih mengunyah permen  _jelly_ masih menunggu. Masih bingung.

 

 

 

"Dia itu rubah siluman."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Riuh rendah penonton membahana di gelanggang. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat nyaris seluruh siswa di kota menyemut jadi satu. Untuk menyaksikan pertandingan basket final Hansung melawan Sejong. Sehun cukup terpukau bagaimana pertandingan olahraga sekolah sains bisa semeriah ini. Hantaran semangat dari penonton luar biasa tinggi. Yel-yel masing-masing sekolah membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri. Atmosfer yang terbangun sanggup memacu adrenalin para pemain di arena.

Dia duduk di tribun tengah bagian bawah bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ada di bangku belakangnya dengan membawa kertas lebar bertuliskan 'Chanyeol  _jjang_!' berlatar warna merah dengan gambar hati yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka duduk di antara para perempuan yang meneriaki Minho dengan kemampuan yang membuat pita suara mereka nyaris putus. Secara garis besar, penonton disini terbagi menjadi dua jenis. Alasan pertama adalah pertandingannya, sementara alasan kedua adalah pemainnya. Minho bisa dibilang cukup masyhur di daerah sekitar sini. Itu belum termasuk pemain-pemain yang lain.

Bunyi-bunyian kecil hasil dari tombol rana tenggelam di antara dengungan pendukung. Tangan Sehun belum juga meninggalkan kamera. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu-satunya pemain yang memakai kaos putih di bawah  _jersey_ merah. Tubuhnya tampak mungil dibanding pemain-pemain lain yang punya perawakan tinggi besar. Termasuk yang sempat bersenggolan dan hampir saja membuat Luhan terjerembab. Sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas ada riuhan membahana setelahnya. Lautan biru bergerak-gerak di seberang. Pendukung Sejong patut bersukacita dimana timnya tak jadi kehilangan satu angka.

"Luhan!"

Sehun nyaris berlari ke lapangan. Ikut terbawa suasana dengan pertandingan yang tampak semakin panas.

"Luhan dan Kris benar-benar terkenal,  _huh_?"

Kyungsoo setengah berteriak sambil menyikut pinggang Sehun. Dua nama membahana diteriakkan dua kubu. Kyungsoo menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan. Teriakan para perempuan sungguh membuat telinga mereka pekak. Sehun yang agak terganggu saat mendengar nama Kris, segera mengecek hasil foto-fotonya.

Pemuda tinggi berwajah paling galak di tim biru itu ada disetiap foto yang ia tangkap; menempeli Luhan terus-terusan untuk mempersulit gerakan. Kris –pemuda yang fotonya sempat Luhan pajang sebagai  _screenlock_. Pantas rasanya familiar.

"Dia mantan Luhan kan?" gumam Sehun tak sadar.

Matanya mengedar pandang pada penonton di tribun seberang, dimana tampak para suporter yang memegang tulisan 'Kris Wu' besar-besar –bahkan mereka kompak memakai kaos biru. Sehun sempat mendengar bisik-bisik dari perempuan berambut pendek yang duduk di depannya. Dia menyebut-nyebut soal Kris yang terkenal dengan julukan  _dragon_ , sementara perempuan disebelahnya menimpali dengan mengatakan sesuatu tentang koran sekolah. Dia berminat untuk menulis perihal  _the Dragon and the Deer_. Kris dan Luhan.

Sehun mencibir.

"Aku yang membuat mereka putus kan?"

Sehun terdengar congkak. Fakta bahwa dirinya berhasil memisahkan dua orang paling populer di gelanggang ini membuatnya berdebar-debar –senang sebagian lega. Luhan jadi sering menemaninya sejak putus.

"Mereka pasangan idola fenomenal –bukankah kau jahat sekali?," Baekhyun benar-benar berteriak di telinganya. Teriakan penonton benar-benar dominan.

Sehun mengabaikan omelan Baekhyun. Sehun tak peduli karena dia tak menyesal sama sekali. Dua matanya masih memicing ke arah lapangan di mana Luhan dalam pelukan Minho setelah berhasil mencetak  _three point_. Sehun bisa melihat beberapa anak yang menepuk bokong Luhan termasuk Minseok.

" _Hey, hey,_ apa mereka harus saling menepuk bokong?" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk ke lapangan, lalu kembali protes, "Kenapa Chanyeol menubruknya keras begitu? Luhan bisa jatuh."

Baekhyun yang sudah menurunkan pirantinya, menjewer telinga Sehun keras, "Kalau kau sebegitunya tak rela, kenapa tak kau jadikan pacar, bodoh–"

Sehun mengusap-usap telinga kirinya yang panas sekarang.

"Luhan itu cukup banyak yang mau," bisik Baekhyun.

"Terus?"

"Ambil dia sebelum keduluan yang lain. Kalian sudah sering ciuman begitu. Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Kupikir itu hanya  _bro kiss_." Sehun menggaruk leher yang tak gatal, menjeda sebentar, " _No homo_."

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras-keras lalu melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan  _benar-dugaanku-kan_. Pemuda yang dikode agak miris tapi melukis cengiran kuda.

"Kau bilang itu  _bro kiss?_ Itu  _french kiss!_  Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan  _hyung_ -mu di ranjang? Sudah berapa kali aku memergoki kalian nyaris  _making out_ di kamar?" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun di depan wajahnya tak sopan.

Berdebat dengan Baekhyun adalah percuma. Sehun berani bersumpah hanya dua kali melakukan yang benar-benar ciuman dengan Luhan. Baekhyun kadang berlebihan sekali.

Salahkan  _baby_ Johnson! Wangi Luhan benar-benar seperti keponakannya dan membuatnya gemas. Sehun betah sekali menghujani keponakannya dengan kecupan bahkan kadang sampai risih dan menangis. Luhan pun demikian, bedanya saat kecupannya sampai di bibir rasanya nyaman. Sampai tak sadar lidahnya menyusup. Berhubung Luhan tak menolak, ia melanjutkan. Untuk ciuman yang kedua, hanya sebatas masih penasaran. Ciuman yang berulang-ulang terjadi setelahnya hanya sekedar kecupan. Soal yang dibicarakan Baekhyun, hanya masalah sudut pandang.

Ya, alasannya sesederhana itu. Positifnya, kini Sehun tahu caranya melakukan  _french kiss_.

"Kau ingin tahu yang namanya  _bro kiss_? Lihat ke sana!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Minseok yang sedang mendaratkan bibir di pelipis Luhan karena baru saja menambah angka lagi. Kepalanya sudah dihantam lagi dari belakang. Tidak memakai Hapkido saja sudah sakit.

"Apa dibagian sini sebenarnya tak ada isinya?"

" _Ah, waeee,"_ rengekan yang terdengar sangat Jongdae memutus omelan Baekhyun. Pemuda bertulang pipi tinggi itu segera mendorong Baekhyun agar ke tempat duduknya sendiri, menghasilkan gerutuan kesal. Jongdae sedang mengamati pertandingan penuh-penuh tapi temannya terlalu berisik. Sehun pun mendapat pukulan dari Jongdae, "Aku sedang mencoba menonton pertandingan disini, bisa diam tidak?"

Baekhyun baru saja mau buka mulut.

"Diam."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. Tak ada yang berani melawan.

"Seriuslah sedikit." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke lapangan, "Ini pertandingan final, dan bisa dibilang Luhan dan Kris sedang bertarung di medan perang. Bukankah menarik mengingat fakta mereka pernah pacaran?"

Riuhan dari tribun seberang mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan sunyinya tribun mereka, bisa dipastikan tim Sejong baru saja mencetak angka. Mereka melirik papan skor.

Tim Hansung tertinggal dua angka dan gawatnya tim mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

 

 

_Time out!_

Perhatian Sehun fokus lagi ke arena saat wasit sudah bersuara. Matanya menemukan Luhan yang sedang beriringan dengan Minho yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Setelahnya, Luhan tampak berbincang kecil dengan Kris. Sehun menarik bibir.

"Luhan!"

Sehun segera merangsek ke bawah menyadari Luhan berlari ke tepian dengan wajah pucat. Ada makian yang terdengar saat tanpa sengaja Sehun menginjak tangan seorang perempuan.

***

Sorak-sorai penonton sungguh membuat perut Luhan tak nyaman. Bunyi-bunyian drum yang dipukul para suporter bergema, sahut-sahutan dengan debar jantungnya. Perutnya seperti diperas saat mendengar namanya diteriakan keras –bergantian dengan nama Kris atau Minho. Bebannya terasa semakin berat di pundak. Ini pertandingan final dan dirinya sudah berjanji pada Minho bahwa mereka pasti menang. Dua tahun berturut-turut sekolah mereka kalah dari Sejong. Jika sampai terjadi yang ketiga, sudah jelas harga dirinya ikut terluka.

Luhan merasa dirinya semakin gugup saat telinganya bisa menangkap dengan jelas decitan alas sepatu dengan lantai kayu parket. Matanya melirik Minho dengan keringat yang muncul dari setiap pori-porinya. Wajahnya serius. Chanyeol, Minseok dan Jongin juga tak kalah tegang. Jika boleh jujur, Luhan juga mulai panik.

"Fokus Luhan, fokus."

Luhan menggiring bola sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Iris abu-abu cemerlangnya terpaku pada ring lawan. Entah mengapa rasanya jauh sekali. Luhan merasa atmosfir pertandingan semakin tegang. Suara gedukan dari bola yang dibawanya semakin membuat perutnya tak enak. Luhan baru saja akan melompat saat ada tubuh tinggi menghadangnya.

"Kris.."

"Tak semudah itu,  _baby_.."

Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Kris. Terpaku dua detik diberi tatapan menghujam. Kris benar-benar mengikutinya sedari awal permainan, menempelinya seperti lintah, menghalanginya untuk mencetak angka. Perbedaan postur mereka terlalu jauh dan Luhan agak kewalahan. Bola menjadi milik tim biru sekarang. Sorak-sorai terdengar mengiringi lautan biru yang mengombak memenuhi gelanggang. Jantungnya mencelos. Luhan bisa merasakan satu butir peluh mengalir di pelipis sebelum jatuh ke dasar.

 

 

 

_Time out!_

 

 

"Luhan.."

Luhan punya perasaan kalau kapten timnya kecewa berat meski bergumam  _tak apa-apa_ sambil menepuk bahunya. Menoleh papan skor hanya membuat perut Luhan terpelintir. Waktu sudah setipis kertas sedangkan tim mereka tertinggal dua angka. Ingin yang besar untuk menang membuat timnya sedikit tegang, terbawa emosi dan berakhir menyedot energi mereka sia-sia. Kepalanya agak pening. Luhan agak menyesalkan dirinya yang dengan mudah terdistraksi oleh Kris di saat-saat krusial tadi.

Minho merangkulnya dan berkata, "Aku berharap kau mencetak  _three point_  nanti,  _over time_ tak akan membantu. Kita sudah lelah bahkan kau sudah pucat sekarang," Minho mengacak sekilas rambut Luhan sekilas lalu melanjutkan bicara, "Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Han –tapi aku minta satu kali lagi,  _okay_?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah saat Minho sudah menjauh.

"Han.."

Ada suara khawatir yang memecah pikiran Luhan. Terbentang jarak cukup jauh bukan berarti tak mendengar. Apalagi suaranya terlalu mengingatkan Luhan pada rasa salahnya tempo lalu. Semakin tak enak melihat Kris yang tampak ingin berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik."

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu berlari menyusul Minho dan teman-temannya yang sudah berkerumun.

"Yeol, kau bantu Luhan mengalihkan Kris,  _okay_? Dia sangat sulit," Minho hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum lemah teman-temannya. Hanya Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil. Luhan cukup lega. Fakta Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa di saat genting seperti ini membuat perasaannya sedikit ringan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Kilat semangatnya sudah kembali. Dia lalu melirik Minseok, "Min- _hyung_ , awasi Lee untukku,  _ya_?"

Setelah diskusi singkat, Luhan beringsut untuk menerima satu botol minuman isotonik yang di lempar Jongin. Segera menenggaknya sampai lolos dari sudut bibir. Gempuran pendukung Sejong sungguh luar biasa. Sangat ramai seolah ingin sekali membuat gelanggang meledak. Perasaan Luhan penuh dengan hal-hal negatif yang sayangnya benar. Pendukung mereka pun mulai terintimidasi. Tribun merah tampak lesu. Hanya satu dua yang masih berusaha membangun suasana –salah satunya Baekhyun.

Lututnya mulai gemetar sekarang.

"Luhan!"

Suaranya sangat familiar. Segera menoleh dan menemukan pemuda dengan topi hitam yang menutupi separuh wajah. Kaos merahnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana denimnya. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekat pembatas sambil melambaikan tangan. Luhan bergerak ke arahnya. Mereka terpisah palang besi setinggi dada.

" _Hey.._ "

Sapaan Luhan teredam tabuhan drum dari grup Sejong. Rambut Luhan agak basah, ada beberapa helai yang menempel di dahi. Keringat di pelipisnya masih mengalir. Wajahnya pucat dan Sehun ingin sekali menariknya untuk pulang dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. Luhan tampak parah. Sehun paham jika tingkat percaya diri Luhan sudah merosot sampai permukaan tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Tangan Sehun terjulur melewati pembatas, menangkup rahang Luhan dengan kedua tangan. Garis-garis di wajahnya terlalu jelas menunjukkan bahwa Luhan agak tertekan dengan pertandingan. Di sisi lain kecemasan Sehun hanya membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Kepalanya di tolehkan, menjatuhkan fokus pada apapun asal tak melihat wajah Sehun.

Luhan tak selemah itu untuk dikasihani.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Luhan meraih tangan Sehun untuk membawanya menjauh. Agak malu dan tak nyaman diperhatikan di depan umum begini. "Sehun, jangan–"

Omelannya berjeda ketika ada tangan besar di kepalanya.

"Hanya bertahan sebentar lagi,  _hyung_."

Rasanya agak dongkol begitu Sehun menepuk kepalanya berulang-ulang. Wajahnya tampak polos seolah menyebut  _hyung_ sambil menepuk kepalanya adalah sah. Ingin menendang tapi sedang ramai. Padahal kaki Luhan sudah gatal sekali ingin mendaratkan kakinya pada bokong Sehun yang sudah sebulat bola dunia, "Sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Terlalu lelah berdebat, Luhan hanya mengiyakan tak ikhlas.

"Ya."

Sehun mengulas senyum polos sebelum menarik  _tissue_ dari saku celana, mengelap sisa-sisa kucuran keringat di dahi Luhan setelah menyugar surai abu-abu itu ke belakang, "Keringatmu banyak sekali,  _hyung_  –seperti keponakanku yang masih balita."

"Ya."

"Han!"

Jongin yang menyuruhnya bergegas. Pelatih sudah menyuruh untuk berkumpul. Ia baru saja akan berlari saat Sehun menarik tangannya keras dari sela-sela palang pembatas. Cukup memangkas jarak wajah mereka sampai hanya beberapa senti.

 

"Tunggu,  _hyung._ "

 

Detik setelahnya, Luhan terbelalak hebat.

 

Pipinya agak basah. Sehun mendaratkan bibir di pipinya. Tak terlalu lama tapi tak sebentar juga. Sehun benar-benar tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan di sekitar. Banyak yang berteriak jijik, banyak yang menggoda, juga ada yang menganggapnya manis. Lebih banyak lagi pekikan tertahan dari para perempuan. Untuk Baekhyun, teriakannya sudah mencapai dua oktaf.

Batin Luhan sudah mengumpat dalam bahasa Mandarin. Dia sebenarnya malu tapi tak sanggup menolak juga. Setelah menyalahkan dopamin dan adrenalin, Luhan membiarkan Sehun mengecupnya lagi di sudut bibir. Luhan pikir sah-sah saja, toh semuanya salah dopamin dan adrenalin. Iya kan?

_Iya kan?_

 

_Iya kan?_

Luhan tak menghitung banyak 'iya kan' yang ia pikirkan untuk bertemu dengan sebuah pembenaran. Jumlahnya hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tuhan juga tahu kalau Luhan hanya sedang cari alasan.

Tangan Sehun yang menahan rahangnya agak gemetar, sementara di dalam lambungnya ada sulur-sulur yang membumbung, menggelitik perutnya. Luhan tak bodoh. Seratus persen sadar bahwa dirinya menaruh hati pada Sehun –sudah agak lama sebenarnya. Lebih dari sekadar suka karena panas di pipinya sudah seperti kompor.

 

 

" _G-good luck.."_

 

Sehun segera kabur setelah dua pasang mata itu sempat bertemu. Luhan ditinggal sendirian. Jika dalam keadaan normal otaknya saja sudah sulit fungsi, mungkin otaknya saat ini sudah tak terdeteksi. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat telinga Sehun yang sangat merah. Pipinya sendiri juga semakin panas. Dan saat berlari ke tengah lapangan, Luhan mulai diejek Jongin karena wajahnya yang sudah membara.

"Sudah lebih semangat sekarang?"

Luhan kelepasan mengangguk –tapi disusul gelengan keras berulang. Jongin sudah memegangi perutnya sekarang.

_Sial!_

"Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti tokoh serial cantik _sih_?" Jongin terkikik sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangan ke wajahnya sendiri, menghasilkan gerakan yang sangat tidak  _manly_ , "Kau tak pernah merah begitu saat pacaran denganku.. Ya Tuhan –kenapa wajahku ikut panas..."

"Diam!"

Luhan memberikan  _mental note_ untuk segera merendam kepala ke bak mandi setelah pulang nanti. Timnya sudah menunggu dengan melukis ekspresi tak kalah jahil. Langkah kakinya dipercepat untuk menghindari celotehan Jongin, tapi pemuda itu bisa membuat keduanya sejajar dan merangkul Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu. Tawanya terdengar seperti ringkikan kuda.

"Jika kita menang kita harus traktir Sehun setelah ini.."

"Kenapa?"

Tangan Jongin menunjuk ke lapangan seberang, Luhan mengikuti. Tampak Kris dengan wajah galaknya. Tatapannya tertambat pada tribun di belakang mereka dimana Sehun berada. Seolah dengan memandang begitu Sehun akan berubah menjadi batu. Luhan menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berusaha fokus dengan pertandingan mereka.

"Aku janji kita akan menang hari ini, Jong."

.

" _Wow, wow, wow.._ "

Baekhyun sudah meledak-ledak seperti kembang api. Jongdae menatap Sehun tak percaya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan cara paling mendela. Bisik-bisik di sekitarnya sudah seperti kumpulan lebah. Kini ganti Sehun yang lututnya gemetar, tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada; seolah mencegah jantungnya melompat keluar. Sehun menghempaskan diri di antara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Punggungnya sudah di tepuk-tepuk Baekhyun sebagai tanda hormat. Wajahnya segera ia sembunyikan dengan kedua belah tangan.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang barusan kulakukan? Astaga.."

"Kau baru saja mengaku pada seluruh dunia kalau kau homo, Hun," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Kukira kau  _straight_ tapi tiba-tiba  _come out_? Serius?"

Jongdae sudah tertawa lebar. Mulut Sehun hanya komat-kamit menggumamkan  _diam_. Baekhyun terbahak-bahak puas, "Kau harus melihat Kris, wajahnya konyol sekali. Kau benar-benar menghibur, Hun.."

Wajah Sehun masih tenggelam. Malu, panik dan anehnya –senang?. Tubuhnya di luar kendali. Sehun hanya tahu jika Luhan sedang tertekan; dan biasanya Luhan yang  _badmood_ akan segera tersenyum setelah diberi kecupan.

Jika bukan karena Luhan yang sedang bertanding, Sehun pasti sudah berlari kabur dari gelanggang. Sehun mengerang keras-keras, berharap pertandingan segera dimulai sehingga tak ada lagi pandangan yang menusuk dirinya dari mana-mana –termasuk dari seberang lapangan. Tatapan Kris terlalu menghujam saat keduanya sempat bersirobok tadi.

Sehun benar-benar tak peduli siapa yang kalah atau menang saat ini. Kepalanya penuh dengan kejadian tadi. Ini kebiasaan lama tapi Luhan memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun pikir, Luhan menatap kearahnya seolah melihat sesuatu paling berharga di dunia. Sehun yang tak tahan dipandangi begitu segera lari tergopoh-gopoh sampai tersandung.

"Astaga."

Tangannya sudah di atas dadanya tanpa diperintah. Jantungnya sulit dijinakkan. Seperti diremas keras-keras sebelum diloloskan. Hentakan di dadanya masih terasa sama. Sehun terfokus pada sosok Luhan di arena. Seolah terikat benang transparan, Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu di satu titik pusat; dan saat bibir itu melengkung, Sehun pikir dunianya sudah berhenti.

 

 

 

"Hun, butuh air dingin?"

 

* * *

 

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu tepatnya setelah pertandingan berakhir, Sehun harus menerima kenyataan diberondong dengan pelukan dan ratusan tepukan entah di kepala, punggung, bahkan bokong. Pundak Sehun bahkan sudah basah oleh air mata penuh terima kasih yang berasal dari Minho. Kaosnya agak lengket tepat ketika Sehun mengelap pundaknya dengan  _tissue_. Hidungnya mengernyit jijik setelah tahu Minho meninggalkan ingus disana.

Sehun tak habis pikir jika pesta perayaan dilakukan di ruang tengah asrama. Aroma  _pizza_ menguar ke seluruh ruang bahkan setiap sudut setiap kamar. Sehun sudah makan potongan ke tiga dan perutnya sudah penuh. Sesungguhnya ini bukan perayaannya. Luhan sudah beringsut ke kamar sedari tadi dan setiap anak memperlakukan dirinya seperti pahlawan. Mereka tersebar di ruang tengah. Ada kaki terjulur dimana-mana. Rata-rata masih memakai piranti merah-merah. Chanyeol bahkan mengikat kepalanya dengan kain merah. Hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat kalem tampak serius menonton siaran ulang  _Desperate Housewives_ di televisi.

Ada yang terinjak dan Sehun terlonjak. Kakinya tersandung kaki Minseok yang terjulur, membuatnya menabrak Baekhyun yang membawa segelas es jeruk. Kaos Sehun sudah basah sekarang.

"Hati-hati, bung!"

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ruang tengah semakin kacau juga berisik. Lantai juga mulai becek. Ada air tumpah di mana-mana. Kyungsoo terlalu baik hati untuk menyebutnya seperti kapal pecah. Bagi Sehun sudah seperti pembuangan limbah. Sehun berbalik dan Minho menabraknya. Kaosnya berlumur noda  _pizza_ sekarang.

"Kau perlu ganti baju,  _Monsieur_  Oh."

Sehun mendengus lalu menggerakkan kaki ke kamar. Jika bukan karena mereka teman-teman Luhan juga, mungkin Sehun sudah menghilang dari tadi. Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Dia merasa tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan apa yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Teman Luhan bukan urusan krusial. Mungkin hanya agak penting karena entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai masuk dalam lingkaran teman Luhan.

Sehun segera meloloskan kaos kotornya, melempar ke sudut ruang lalu mulai mengaduk lemari. Agak sulit karena tumpukan baju mereka sudah berbaur. Baju Sehun sudah menjadi milik bersama. Luhan seringkali menarik baju asal dari dalam lemari dan memakainya.

"Kau tak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

Hampir saja Sehun melompat norak. Luhan sudah berdiri di dekatnya melongok lemari.

"Aku butuh ganti baju. Kau tak bergabung?"

Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan yang menghela nafas keras-keras di belakangnya, "Aku lelah –di luar terlalu berisik."

Selagi mendekat ke ranjang di mana Luhan sedang duduk di sudut, Luhan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Setelah memakai kaosnya sendiri, Sehun mengambil alih untuk membantu Luhan. Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan terkubur di antara handuk besar dengan tangan yang mengusak-usak kepalanya agak kasar.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Hun."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya merunduk, terlalu merunduk sampai dahi Luhan nyaris bertemu lutut Sehun. Wajahnya yang sudah panas membuatnya tak ingin mengangkat dagu. Akan aneh sekali kalau wajahnya ketahuan merona begitu. Batinnya mengutuk Sehun yang bisa bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah tak pernah menciumnya di hadapan ratusan orang, di depan mantan kekasihnya juga. Sehun itu mulutnya saja mengaku pintar tapi tingkahnya bodoh sekali –dan Luhan bisa apa.

Benaknya sendiri masih terganggu. Mengingat kejadian di gelanggang semakin membuatnya ingin meledak.

"Lu?"

Tak bersuara cukup lama, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua belah tangan yang masih terlapis handuk, menyingkirkan handuk itu sampai wajahnya terlihat. Luhan menyambutnya dengan wajah yang semerah mawar dan terlihat malu. Semakin berdebar melihat ada proyeksi dirinya di balik iris abu-abu cemerlang menawan miliknya.

Sehun sudah nyaris tenggelam saat Luhan melempar pandang ke arah lain. Pandangan yang sama di gelanggang tadi. Pandangan yang membuat lututnya lunak seperti permen  _jelly_ Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terlanjur bereaksi aneh; bahkan pita suaranya menghasilkan suara seperti mencicit. Sehun berdehem sekali sebelum beralih pandang ke luar jendela.

"Langitnya cerah, ya?"

Sehun sedang mencari topik, menggaruk leher canggung. Setelah satu menit kekosongan yang menyiksa, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin cari angin," Luhan melirik jendela sebelum beralih ke wajah Sehun lagi; sementara Sehun hanya diam tak bisa menangkap tujuan Luhan berkata demikian.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, jadi aku mengajakmu."

Pemuda yang diajak menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Kemana?"

"Kemanapun asal denganmu."

Tangan Luhan sudah mencapai lehernya sendiri dan mulai menggaruknya grogi. Merasa salah bicara, hanya saja Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap. Kamar mereka terlalu sunyi. Luhan beberapa kali punya pemikiran yang menyuruhnya segera kabur jauh-jauh. Mungkin Luhan terlalu banyak berpikir, karena pemuda di hadapannya tampak tak terganggu dengan suasana yang menurut Luhan sangat canggung juga membuatnya grogi.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau." Sehun mengambil handuk Luhan dan menggantungnya di dekat kamar mandi, kemudian mendekati Luhan lagi. Kedua tangannya sudah berada di pinggang, bibir bawahnya sedikit maju, "–tapi sepertinya ada yang terlihat butuh istirahat tadi."

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk memaksa tawa, mengibaskan tangan berulang sebagai tanda penolakan, "Tadi kok, sekarang aku baik."

Jawaban Luhan memancing Sehun untuk menyidik mencari cacat dilisannya. Tak mau ketahuan berbohong, Luhan memandang balik dengan dagu dinaikkan sedikit. Pening sedikit tak akan membuatnya pingsan. Dia itu laki-laki dengan hormon lebih dari sehat. Cukup mengunyah makanan enak dan dunianya akan kembali secepat kilat.

"Bohong."

"Hanya ajak aku ke kedai  _jjajangmyeon_ , nanti peningku hilang sendiri. Aku cuma sedikit capek."

Sehun mengabaikan dan memilih membuka lacinya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil berwarna-warni miliknya. Koleksi suplemen Sehun. Tangannya menyambar tiga botol kecil sekaligus dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Luhan, "Ini vitamin C, tapi sepertinya tak butuh ini."

"Ini  _omega_ -3," Sehun menunjukkan satu-satunya botol yang agak gemuk, " _Hyung_ itu bodoh, jadi harus rajin-rajin minum ini–"

Parade kuliah singkat Sehun diputus oleh tangan yang menyambar satu-satunya botol berwarna gelap. Kata  _hyung_ dan bodoh tak seharusnya disandingkan. Apalagi dikatakan dengan senyum miring. Luhan merasa agak kecut di hati. Dongkol, Luhan membuka botolnya sebelum mengambil satu kapsul dan ditunjukkannya pada Sehun. Tepat di depan hidung.

"Ini B-kompleks dan aku hanya butuh ini," Luhan menjeda perkata sebelum menelan bulat-bulat kapsul itu kering seperti ular. Jakunnya bergerak liar saat kapsul itu berjalan di kerongkongannya.

"Ayo pergi."

Sehun menatap Luhan beberapa detik sebelum mendorong bahu Luhan agar bersedia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, "Kau berbaring dulu. Kita pergi setelah aku mandi."

"Ya."

Luhan menghela nafas tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan. Melihat Luhan yang sudah jinak, Sehun mengulas senyum polos. Tangannya sudah menyelip di tengkuk Luhan memberi beberapa usapan.

" _Good boy._ "

Dengan berdebumnya pintu kamar mandi, Luhan memeluk guling dengan aroma yang bercampur antara Sehun dan miliknya sendiri, berguling sampai wajahnya berhadapan dengan dinding. Dindingnya ia ajak tersenyum.

"Dasar bocah."

 

* * *

 

Luhan itu pembohong. Sehun pikir, dia akan diajak jalan-jalan. Faktanya, mereka naik sepeda. Sehun mengeluh banyak-banyak saat di ajak ke garasi kotor dimana ada dua sepeda yang teronggok berbulan-bulan. Sehun tak berhenti mengomel karena dia sendiri tak yakin sepedanya masih bisa berfungsi. Merasa lebih tua dan dewasa, Luhan menyerahkan sepeda yang masih normal. Dia sendiri mengalah untuk memakai remnya yang agak rusak.

Setelah satu jam berkeliling melewati pertokoan dengan plang neon warna-warni dan mampir ke Cofioca, Luhan menyeret Sehun ke lapangan. Berhubung Sehun sudah pucat karena banyak mengayuh, Luhan membiarkan Sehun duduk di sisi lain sambil menyeruput  _bubble tea_. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Sehun mengamati Luhan yang melempar bola sendiri. Beberapa kali kepalanya terkulai jatuh. Menghitung titik terang di langit satu-satu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Lu, ayo pulang."

Bunyi benturan bola berhenti dan Sehun agak tak mengerti mengapa Luhan masih bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, sebenarnya."

Sehun melangkah keluar dari gelap, mendekati pemuda dengan wajah yang tertimpa cahaya. Berkas-berkas dari lampu sorot lapangan menonjolkan visual yang rupawan. Iris abu-abunya nyaris transparan. Ketika bentang di antaranya semakin sempit, Luhan mengangkat dagu sedikit. Memastikan perhatian pemuda di hadapannya hanya terfokus pada dirinya, tak mengijinkan pandangannya lari.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jawaban Sehun sebatas kerutan dahi, meminta penjelasan. Luhan menahan diri agar pandangannya tak beralih.

"Apa kau menyukaiku? Karena aku menyukaimu, Sehun."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Senyum tipis menghias setelah satu anggukan kecil, "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman."

Luhan berkata demikian dengan mengangkat kedua tangan, memberi gerakan kecil dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin dalam. Sementara Sehun berpikir, Luhan menggeduk bola di tangannya berulang tapi tak beranjak dari bayangan.

"Aku tahu kau naif keterlaluan tapi aku yakin kau tak sebodoh itu untuk tak paham maksudku."

Bunyi benturan bola berhenti dan Luhan melemparnya ke pinggiran. Luhan berdehem kemudian menyimpul tangannya di belakang punggung. Satu tarikan nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ada tiga detik jeda setelahnya.

"Sehun, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tak perlu mengulangnya lagi kan? Kau sudah dengar," Luhan menggerutu dengan wajah yang sudah berwarna, "Jangan jahat begitu, tinggal jawab pertanyaanku."

Sehun memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi ini kali pertama ada laki-laki yang meminta Sehun untuk jadi pacar. Dia membuka mulut. Dan saat tak menemukan kata yang tepat, mulutnya kembali menutup. Sehun menjatuhkan dua tangannya di bahu Luhan, melongok wajah Luhan yang agak merunduk.

"Lihat aku," Sehun menyentil dagu Luhan dengan tangannya, mengarahkan untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?"

" _Simple_ , _"_  dahi Luhan berkerut sedikit. Agak dongkol, Luhan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin dikeluarkan karena banyak memalukan, "Kita satu kamar, kau sangat perhatian denganku, kau juga sering menciumku," Luhan meletakan telunjuknya di atas bibir, "Setiap malam bahkan kau bernafas di leherku. Akan tidak normal bagi homo sepertiku untuk tidak menyukaimu yang bertingkah begitu."

Kini ganti Sehun yang malu berat. Melihat telinga Sehun yang mulai merah, Luhan merasa punya kesempatan. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Kau mengaku  _straight_  tapi tingkahmu lebih homo dariku, Hun. Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"T-tidak."

"Kau yakin?," suara Luhan mengejek, "Kau bahkan pernah memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam mulutku, Hun."

Luhan maju satu langkah tanpa ragu, dengan yakin melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Sehun. Luhan menyesuaikan wajah sampai tepat menghadap leher, "Kau melakukan ini padaku setiap malam kan?"

Hembusan di lehernya membuat bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Bulu mata Luhan sudah menyentuh kulit leher. Tonjolan di leher Sehun merosot. Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kau kenapa, Sehunnie?"

" _H-hyung.."_

Sehun mulai frustasi.

"Kenapa, _baby?.."_

Luhan jijik sendiri. Ini pertama kali bibirnya bisa meloloskan suara semanja itu. Luhan mengeratkan peluknya karena malu. Tubuh Sehun menegang. Terlanjur basah, Luhan memilih mandi sekalian. Luhan mengangkat kepala, bermaksud agar Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Sehunie.."

Suaranya bercampur dengan udara, membuatnya tubuhnya geli, juga jantungnya meliar. Stimulasi tercipta. Aliran darahnya bergerak deras ke atas kepala. Sebagian lagi bekerja di bagian selatannya, merilekskan otot di  _corpora cavernosa._  Hormon testosteronnya terpacu sempurna. Darahnya mengalir deras delapan kali lipat dan terperangkap, hanya bisa meronta. Keringat mulai hinggap di wajahnya yang panas. Sehun menahan keras keinginannya memandang wajah Luhan. Tidak memandang saja sudah berfantasi. Sehun mengalami  _tumescensi_.

 

 

Celananya sempit.

 

 

_Sial._

Luhan membuatnya berhasrat. Sehun sadar dirinya tak sepenuhnya  _straight_ sekarang. Garis kenormalannya sudah nol derajat.

"Kau suka denganku kan? Kau berdebar. Wajahmu juga merah."

"Aku tidak – _hyung._ "

Lirih. Sehun juga tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya meloloskan penolakan. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti anjing yang dipancing untuk pergi dari rumah dengan diiming-imingi sekerat daging. Fakta dirinya harus menyeberang bukan ide yang bagus. Luhan adalah daging. Luhan adalah kesalahan –buruknya manis.

Sehun gamang. Meski tampak memandang pohon, sebenarnya mata Sehun agak rambang. Tubuhnya yang tegang berbanding terbalik dengan lututnya yang lemas. Detik selanjutnya, Sehun terdorong kebelakang.

" _Okay_ ," Sehun merasa tak enak melihat Luhan yang tampak terbagi antara malu dan ingin kabur. Luhan mengeraskan ekspresi sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi kalau begitu."

Luhan bergerak untuk mengambil bola sebelum mendekati Sehun lagi. Senyum Luhan tampak lemah; dan Sehun tak suka dihindari pandangannya begitu.

Mendadak hatinya serasa disiram asam sulfat.

" _Bye._ "

Luhan baru berjalan tiga langkah saat lengannya di tarik.

"Aku tidak tahu –maksudku."

Luhan agak dongkol, melirik Sehun sedikit sebelum bicara ketus, "Apa bedanya? Kau sudah menolakku."

Sehun mengarahkan bahu Luhan agar menghadap padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua bisa melihat lawan bicaranya yang panik. Luhan mencibir saat ada dua tangan yang menahan bahunya lagi, "Bukan begitu. Dengarkan aku."

"Ya, ya, ya."

Luhan menjawab malas, mengamati Sehun yang kini menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata tertutup.

 

 

" _Give me a week, please._ "

 

 

Sehun memohon.

Luhan terlihat tak peduli, segera berbalik, menjauh, dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan sampai akhirnya tertelan gelap dan bunyi langkahnya pudar.

Diam-diam Luhan menyeringai.

" _Gotcha."_


	5. Sehun, Yoda, dan Kesalahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda benar. Ya atau tidak melakukan sama sekali. Ragu-ragu hanya membuat tidak presisi. Sehun tahu, dia masih setengah hati.

**Hari Pertama.**

 

 

_Do or do not. There is no try._

 

 

Salah satu kutipan Yoda paling populer yang selalu terngiang sejak pertama kali menonton Star Wars di usianya yang terbilang masih muda. Tiada keraguan dalam menentukan pilihan. Ya atau tidak; Sehun siap dengan konsekuensi yang mengekor di setiap pilihan. Tidak ada kata setengah hati. Semua pilihan adalah baik, yang buruk hanyalah keraguan.

Namun, pondasi bisa juga goyah sesekali.

 

Ya atau tidak sama sekali.

 

Sehun sadar, menjadi Luke memang tak pernah mudah. Sedikit irelevan, tapi Sehun memang belum menemukan pengandaian lain, karena ini kali pertama dirinya memberontak dari sebuah landasan hidup. Pertama kali, Sehun merasa sedang berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Meski di hadapannya terbentang jalan lurus dan mulus, Sehun tidak lantas melaju yakin dan justru memilih memandang jalan menyimpang berliku, penuh kerikil, tapi indah dengan warna pelangi di ujungnya.

 

 

Kalau tidak mencoba bagaimana bisa tahu?

 

 

Batinnya mencari pembenaran tadi malam dan membuatnya memilih  _try_  sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Luhan. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Sehun melanggar prinsip dan buruknya, pada situasi yang benar-benar krusial.

 

 

Preferensi seksual.

 

 

Sesungguhnya dia memikirkan semua kalimat Jongin setelah dia bercerita tentang kejadian tadi malam ("Luhan sudah membuatmu goyah!", "Ragu-ragumu cenderung  _iya_!", atau "Kau sudah mengaku tidak lurus tanpa sadar dengan meminta Luhan menunggumu, Sehun!"). Sehun beruntung karena Luhan tak pulang malam itu. Jari-jarinya sempat tergerak menuliskan  _kau dimana_ di layar ponselnya, dan berakhir tersimpan sebagai sebuah  _draft_. Sehun tentu saja khawatir, tapi, dia tak tahu juga akan bersikap bagaimana ketika Luhan kembali.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau benar,  _kkamjong_ ," gumamnya sendiri tak sadar. "Benar sekali.." Lembar di hadapannya belum berganti sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Fokusnya mulai membayang seolah berusaha menembus kabut. Sehun tahu, membuat Luhan menunggu tak serta-merta menyelesaikan masalah. Faktanya, hanya menambah masalah baru dan Sehun berakhir tak sanggup bertemu pandang dengan si pemuda bersurai kelabu.

Sehun mengakui, kadar toleransinya pada kaum homoseksual semakin meningkat sejak teman-temannya  _come out_. Jongin yang mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang pacaran dengan Baekhyun atau Jongdae yang sedang melakukan manuvernya untuk mendapatkan Minseok. Mungkin masih banyak yang lain, minimal biseksual. Alasan mereka sederhana dan terdengar klise:

'Memangnya, kau bisa memilih untuk menyukai siapa?'

Pada akhirnya Sehun sadar; bahwa seklise apapun hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, sangat mungkin terjadi pergolakan yang menjadi latar belakang, dan tidak akan seklise itu jika mengalaminya sendiri. Serius.

Belum pernah Sehun sebimbang ini untuk berbuat benar, sesuai jalur, dan lurus. Luhan adalah pengalaman baru untuknya. Luhan adalah tolakan besar di hidupnya. Hatinya tersengat tak ikhlas.

Luhan adalah satu-satunya kesalahan yang ingin dibenarkan olehnya.

 

 

Luhan.

 

 

Duapuluh menit berlalu dan halaman di bawah hidungnya belum juga bertambah. Merasa ruwet, Sehun terpikir untuk mencari angin di atap sekolah sebelum bimbingan olimpiade dimulai. Dia bangkit dan melangkah di antara rak-rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku bacaan, dan baru saja akan berbelok ketika seseorang menabrak tubuhnya tanpa sengaja.

Pekik ringan dan hembusan napas lega setelahnya. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun," seru Luhan selagi membungkuk untuk memungut buku yang jatuh. Dia sudah tersenyum saat bangkit selagi mengulur buku. Senyum lebar cerah dengan kerutan ramah di sudut mata. Bola matanya sungguh bening. Oh, rasanya Sehun tak sanggup menghilangkan kilaunya jika kelak dia menolak perasaan Luhan padanya.

Sikap protektif Sehun pada Luhan terbentuk alami tanpa alasan apapun. Sehun hanya merasa perlu melindungi pemuda yang lebih tua, entah kenapa, Sehun juga tak tahu (Sehun tak ingin menyebutnya cinta karena masih terlalu dini untuk memutuskan begitu). Jika Luhan yang kulitnya terbakar matahari saja Sehun tak rela, apalagi kalau yang berurusan dengan hati.

Uh, membayangkan saja Sehun sudah ikut sakit.

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

Luhan menyahutnya dengan  _iya_ riang dan segera permisi untuk berlalu, tapi Sehun masih ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ditariknya lengan Luhan agar tetap berhadapan dengannya.

"Tadi malam kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah tak sanggup lagi menghindari laki-laki di hadapannya. Rasanya aneh sekali sampai siang ini mereka belum bicara sedikit pun.

Luhan tertawa hambar. "Menumpang di asrama sebelah, kebetulan ada kasur kosong di sana. Akan aneh kalau aku tidur di kamar kita.." Luhan merasa aneh menyebut  _kita_ , tapi tetap melanjutkan. "Kupikir.. kau butuh waktu juga.. iya 'kan?"

"Tapi rasanya aneh sekali... bahkan kita belum ngobrol seharian," tutur Sehun sambil terkekeh, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung. "Bahkan Minseok sampai mengira kita bertengkar. Aku khawatir denganmu, sungguh.."

Luhan meninju perut Sehun main-main. "Ei, jangan coba-coba membuatku berharap lebih padamu, Oh Sehun..." Jeda sesaat dan Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura sedih sambil meletakkan tangan di dada. "Akan sangat sakit disini kalau pada akhirnya kau cuma mau menolakku."

Tawa Sehun cenderung lega ketimbang menanggapi lelucon setengah curhat yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Luhan agak waswas Sehun mengartikannya sebagai kode, tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan tak berpikir sejauh itu. "Kau tahu sendiri—" tutur Sehun selagi mengembalikan buku ke rak paling atas. "—kalau aku paling tak bisa melukaimu,  _hyung_."

"Eiii..."

Luhan yang grogi pura-pura menghitung buku dan mulai membicarakan buku-buku yang tidak terawat dan kumal.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang grogi,  _hyung_."

Sehun menghancurkan tatanan rambut Luhan dengan tangannya yang besar, lalu turun, memainkan daun telinga Luhan yang memerah. Tak tahan dipandangi, Luhan berpaling wajah. Dia terbagi antara melayang atau harus miris mendengar  _hyung_ yang ditujukan padanya setiap kali Sehun memberi perhatian. Luhan punya perasaan kuat jika Sehun seringkali berlindung pada status  _hyung_  agar tetap bisa berdekatan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan ingin tertawa keras sambil membenturkan kepala ke sudut meja. Hidup memang terkadang terlalu lucu sampai di titik bisa membuat manusia merasa sedih.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu,  _hyung_."

 

 

 

Luhan sadar sudah terjebak  _hyungzone_.

 

 

* * *

**Hari kedua.**

Sehun mulai merasa dirinya tak biasa tidur sendirian di kamar. Beberapa bulan punya teman sekamar bisa saja membuat toleransinya sedikit naik. Sehun hanya tak terbiasa terbangun dengan ranjang lebih lebar dengan  _spot_ kosong di sampingnya, yang jika diusap akan terasa lebih dingin.

Sehun merasa pagi harinya sedikit lebih aneh tanpa membangunkan seseorang yang tak kunjung tertib. Sehun hanya merasa sedikit aneh tak ada yang menyodorinya setangkup roti saat pura-pura nonton berita di televisi. Sehun hanya terbiasa sibuk, yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa ada yang kurang saat rutinitasnya sedikit santai kali ini.

Sehun tak lagi membangunkan Luhan pagi-pagi, memeriksa PR, mengajarinya Kimia, mengingatkannya pakai  _sunblock_  sebelum latihan, juga mengingatkannya minum vitamin sebelum tidur. Sehun biasa mengajak Luhan pergi ke kedai  _bubble tea_ setiap hari Sabtu. Luhan biasa mengajak Sehun ke  _game center_  setiap hari Minggu. Tak ada lagi pertengkaran soal  _ini bantal siapa_  sebelum keduanya tidur. Sehun juga tak bisa lagi mengendus wangi Johnson yang menguar dari Luhan untuk sekedar membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman.

Baru dua hari, dan Sehun sudah mendaftar kegiatan yang hilang dari rutinitasnya seolah keduanya terpisah jutaan tahun cahaya. Sehun hanya merasa sedikit tidak biasa—jika tidak ingin disebut kehilangan apalagi dikaitkan dengan kata kerinduan—hidup tanpa si pemuda wangi produk bayi yang sering memanggilnya  _baby_.

"Kusut sekali."

Celetuk pelan dari kursi sebelah membuat Sehun menoleh. Kyungsoo, dengan pipi bergerak naik turun, mata besar nyaris menggelinding, memandang Sehun tanpa garis-garis ekspresi. Sungguh tak jelas ingin mengejek atau bersimpati.

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo tak kalah datar, menyangga tangan, mengamati pipi Kyungsoo yang belum berhenti bergerak kemudian mengamati air mukanya. Tak lama, Sehun mendengus lalu melengos. Baru tiga detik saling pandang saja Sehun sudah bosan. Sehun heran Jongin bisa mengejar laki-laki membosankan seperti Kyungsoo dalam kurun waktu bertahun-tahun.

"Kau mau?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan toples kecil berpita merah jambu berisi permen  _jelly_. Baunya segar, campuran asam, kecut, namun paduannya terasa manis dengan kristal-kristal gula di sekitarnya. Sehun baru saja mau mencomot satu ketika sadar warnanya pelangi, lalu mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

Seleranya dipadamkan tiba-tiba.

 _Kau homo_.

Suara Jongin bergaung lagi di kepalanya.

"Sensitif, bung. Seperti pantat bayi."

"Berisik."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dengan suara  _bass_  menggelegar di telinga. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi di matanya sama sekali tak ada kilat jenaka. Sehun mendelosorkan diri di atas meja, melihat ke arah lain asal bukan memandang Kyungsoo.

Desas-desus bertiup cukup keras di setiap sudut sekolah bahkan bawah meja sekalipun. Sehun tidak menyangka jika sekolah yang berisi laki-laki pun bisa jadi gudang gosip. Mereka beterbangan seringan bulu dan cepat sekali menyebar. Hanya membuang waktu dan tidak penting. Sehun hanya menutup kuping, meski tetap memastikan lubangnya tidak tertutup sempurna.

_Dia sudah putus dari Sehun._

 

Demi Tuhan, pacaran saja tidak.

 

_Kudengar dia pindah ke kamar Minho. Aku tak akan heran kalau keduanya berakhir berkencan._

 

Apa? Pantas saja dia merasa lemarinya lebih lebar pagi ini. Kapan Luhan mengangkutnya? Jadi... Luhan tak akan lagi tidur dengannya?

 

Sehun sontak memicing ke arah Minho yang duduk selisih dua meja di samping kanan. Dia baru saja akan bertandang ke kelas sebelah dan menanyakan pada Luhan kenapa tak kunjung pulang, tapi sudah mendapat jawab duluan. Minho, laki-laki yang sedang terbahak ceria bersama Jongin dan Taemin. Kakinya sudah hampir beranjak mendekati Minho untuk bertanya, tapi tak jadi setelah tak tahu mau menanyakan apa.

Buat apa juga?

Sehun hanya perlu waktu agar membuatnya biasa. Lagipula, dia jadi lebih leluasa untuk memikirkan pernyataan Luhan. Dia merilekskan bahu dan memejam mata sementara selagi menunggu jam berikutnya di mulai. Tak sepenuhnya rileks, karena isi kepala seolah sudah ditulisi judul dengan karakterbesar-besar.

Luhan.

***

Matahari semakin naik. Cuaca semakin terik. Hatinya juga semakin panas. Sehun berniat mengajak Luhan ke kantin namun  _mood_ -nya memburuk menyadari Luhan menghindar. Sengaja, terlihat sekali dengan caranya berbelok jika berpapasan dengan Sehun. Sehun merasa familiar dengan situasi dimana Sehun sempat mengamuk di bulan pertama tinggal bersama Luhan. Hanya saja sekarang situasi berbalik, Luhan yang tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Sehun berevolusi jadi kombinasi antara penguntit dan seorang maniak ulung. Sudah berulang kali dia mengatur sebuah skenario ketidaksengajaan yang disengajakan. Sebuah kondisi dimana dirinya bisa tampak kebetulan berpapasan dengan Luhan. Baik itu di lapangan, kantin, bahkan perpustakaan yang kemungkinannya hanya sebesar satu persen.

Giliran Sehun sudah menyerah, mereka justru tak sengaja bertatap wajah di tikungan koridor, tepat saat Luhan akan melompat pagar tanaman untuk berlari ke lapangan.

"Luhan, jangan marah denganku," ujar Sehun, ia menarik tangan Luhan, menghadang, dan menghalangi jalan pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Aku tak marah denganmu, 'kan kau sendiri yang meminta waktu," ujarnya santai, melepas tangannya dari lilitan Sehun, lalu menjentik kuku-kuku. Fokusnya berpusat pada ujung jari-jari tangan. Bibir menekuk ke bawah, menghasilkan wajah cuek menyebalkan.

"Lihat kemari, Luhan," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang bertambah dinamika. Dua tangan sudah berada di pundak pemuda yang lebih tua. Kaki maju satu langkah. Ujung rambutnya berjuntai ke depan. Tatapannya meminta penjelasan. "Apa harus menghindariku?"

"Harus." Luhan lipat tangan. Suaranya tegas. Dia menatap Sehun seribu yakin, sementara Sehun lebih bundar lagi bola matanya.

Itu sudah jelas, tentu saja. Luhan tak bisa mengatur hati jika setiap kali bertemu dengan Sehun, yang diingatnya adalah Sehun yang menggantungnya tanpa status yang jelas. Mereka sudah melampaui batas status teman, tapi dibilang pacar juga bukan. Jika berakhir demikian, sungguh Luhan lebih ikhlas jika ditolak sekalian.

Sejujurnya, Luhan ingin segera mendapatkan jawaban. Luhan ingin sekali menjelaskan semuanya, tapi rasanya pasti akan aneh sekali. Pertama, untuk perempuan saja akan tampak memalukan apalagi untuk laki-laki. Kedua, menjelaskan semuanya pun tidak serta-merta membuat Sehun mengerti dan hanya membuang tenaga saja. Sehun itu  _clueless_ sekali.  _Clueless_ yang cenderung bodoh.

Demi Tuhan.

Luhan berpaling wajah, dengan harap kilat kecewa di matanya tak terlalu kentara. Pipinya mulai memerah jambu.

"Yang benar saja!" Sehun berseru. "Harusnya kita bisa seperti biasa—nya, 'kan? Iya 'kan,  _hyung_?" Sehun terlalu hati-hati sampai cenderung memberi pertanyaan ketimbang pernyataan, menatap Luhan ragu-ragu.

Dahi Luhan berkerut tiga. Andai  _biasa—nya_ yang dimaksud Sehun adalah berbagi perhatian yang membuat Minseok ingin melempar pot bunga, sungguh Sehun jahat sekali. Hubungan mereka jadi sangat sekretif, tanpa status, atau paling parah  _friends with benefit._

_No._

Itu tidak keren sama sekali.

Dua pasang iris beda warna itu masih beradu. Laki-laki yang lebih muda menggunakan cara yang lembut, sementara yang lain mulai memandang tak fokus karena darahnya mulai menggelegak. Mengulas senyum lemah, tangan Sehun bergerak ke leher Luhan. Ibu jari mengusap-usap rahang penuh rasa sayang.

Pipi Luhan memanas. Diberi perhatian sepele saja dia langsung reyot dan melemah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyuruhnya biasa saja?

" _Hyung_.." Bariton itu berubah nada, diseretnya panjang di belakang seperti merengek. "Paling tidak bicaralah denganku, balas pesanku, jangan menghindariku begini."

Senyum Luhan berupa cibir. Kepalan sudah beku di sisi tubuh. Baru dua hari, dan Luhan agak menyesal mengakui perasaan. Sehun itu hebat sekali, memberi pengalaman jatuh cinta yang sejengkel ini. Paduan rasanya sungguh aneh. Perasaan merah jambu itu masih sanggup buat pipinya merona, rindu ingin bertemu, ingin berbagi perhatian, atau malu ketika disentuh. Disisi lain, ingin memukul, menonjok, atau apapun yang bisa menggeserkan otak Sehun sekalian. Tapi, tentu saja cinta membuatnya tak tega.

.

Duh, sentimentil.

.

Didorongnya tubuh Sehun sampai punggung bertemu dinding. Terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi Sehun hari ini. Sebelum melangkah pergi, dia sempat melontarkan kalimat yang Sehun tak pernah mengerti.

"Kau egois sekali."

 

 

* * *

**Hari ketiga.**

Sehun merasa semakin buruk saja sampai tak sadar melewatkan jam istirahat pertama untuk ke kantin. Entah karena lapar atau karena Luhan. Luhan benar-benar menghindarinya kali ini. Jika berpapasan, Luhan akan memandang melampaui dirinya atau menyapa siapapun yang satu lokasi dengan mereka.

Saat perutnya bergemuruh, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Adakalanya lapar memang membuat emosi bisa makin tinggi. Langkahnya besar-besar, gusar, dan sedikit menghentak. Mendekati koridor kelas, sepatunya berdecit mengerem langkah. Sehun makin gusar. Gabungan antara lapar dan dongkol memang tak pernah benar.

Namanya adalah Minho. Marganya adalah Choi. Konon, marga Choi adalah gudangnya laki-laki tinggi, tampan, dan menawan. Bertanggung jawab sebagai kapten tim basket sekaligus ketua ekstrakurikuler, kadar kecerdasannya hanya tertinggal satu tingkat di bawah Sehun. Sungguh luar biasa di antara kesibukan yang selalu menantinya seperti kereta. Fisiknya menjulang dengan torso panjang sedikit sempit di pinggang. Tungkainya sedikit lebih jenjang daripada Sehun. Untuk remaja tanggung, badannya cukup hot untuk dijadikan model pakaian dalam. Wajah tampan penuh ambisi dengan sentuhan ramah pada bola mata yang bulat ceria.  _Oh_ , siapa yang tak mengidolakannya?

Tentu saja Sehun.

Tidak, setelah Luhan beranjak pergi dan tidur di kamar Minho. Tidak, setelah Minho terang-terangan memberikan perhatian manis pada Luhan di depan umum. Sudah hari kedua Sehun mengamatinya. Minho juga selalu menempeli Luhan seperti ulat sagu. Buruknya lagi, Minho tak pernah ragu untuk terlihat sangat  _gay_  bahkan di sekolah sekalipun.

Sebenarnya, hal itu sangat wajar, mengingat Minho jarang sekali pergi dengan Luhan setelah Sehun bertingkah layaknya pacar. Sebelumnya, mereka memang selalu bersama ke mana-mana bahkan untuk urusan kencing sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun memilih mengabaikan fakta tersebut dan diam-diam berharap punya boneka  _voodoo_.

Hanya berbincang saja, celana seragam Sehun bisa berakhir kusut di jahitan samping. Meski sudah bersembunyi di perpustakaan segera setelah bel istirahat, hal tersebut tak mengubah fakta bahwa mereka bertiga masih satu sekolah. Kelasnya bersebelahan pula.

Dua orang itu masih saling menatap. Giginya berderet selagi Minho masih betah mengulas senyum. Kepala sedikit condong sebagai bentuk afeksi. Kontak mata masih saja terkunci. Tawa keduanya masih saja berderai. Sentuhan jari-jari di surai kelabu, turun ke leher, beberapa kali usapan perhatian, dan berakhir rangkulan erat di bahu.

Rahang Sehun begitu keras. Deretan gigi depannya saling beradu, nyaris bergemeretuk. Hentak keras langkahnya seolah perwujudan perasaan yang sedang bergolak. Sehun berusaha keras agar tampak normal selagi melewati keduanya—meski menabrakkan pundaknya pada Minho jelas masuk dalam kategori abnormal.

 

***

"Aku ingin menyerah saja, Min."

Pemuda yang bernama Minho hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya yang masih menumpukkan dahi di atas meja. Kola kalengannya sudah dibiarkan tak lagi dingin. Bulir-bulir airnya sudah meleleh ke meja kayu dengan banyak coretan di permukaannya—khas meja kantin.

"Sudah setahun, Han.. Masa begini saja sudah menyerah sih." Untaian tawa berderai dari Minho. Luhan sangat plin-plan akhir-akhir ini. Semangatnya bisa berganti lesu sepersekian detik. Dia menarik kerah Luhan agar mau duduk dengan tegak di sebelahnya, lalu merangkul leher dalam batas tak mencekik.

Setahun, lebih sebenarnya.

Luhan pun tak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa naksir Sehun selama itu. Sejak pertama kali Sehun menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah Hansung. Waktu itu Luhan sudah kelas dua. Sehun hanya siswa baru dengan wajah tampan mencolok yang menarik perhatian Luhan seketika. Garis tegas di wajahnya begitu mempesona, wajah seriusnya tak pernah gagal membuatnya terpana, dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya sungguh  _wow_ sekali. Bagi Luhan, itu adalah saat-saat dimana Sehun tampak paling seksi. Jari-jari panjang dengan otot yang samar terlihat ketika sedang memutar-mutar pensilnya juga tampak menggoda. Apalagi ketika tangan pucat itu mulai merayap ke sela-sela helaian di kepala, berkontradiksi dengan surainya yang selegam malam.

Itu jelas pendapat subjektif Luhan saja.

 _Kau belum kenal saja, Han_ –batin Minho ketika itu.

Bahkan Luhan menyempatkan waktu-waktu bolosnya untuk sekedar lewat kelas Sehun meski hanya bisa memandang dari luar jendela. Saat itu Luhan hanya merasa Sehun cukup oke, namun tak pernah berandai-andai terlibat dalam perasaan romantis, karena Sehun  _straight_  –sumber dari Minho. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menjadi penggemar saja. Kehidupan cinta-cintaan Luhan tetap berjalan seperti anak SMA pada umumnya. Kencan lalu pacaran. Putus lalu cari lagi, baik dengan laki-laki maupun siswi di sekolah tetangga, baik dengan kakak kelas maupun adik kelas. Meski ketika Sehun lewat, dia tetap lirik-lirik sedikit—sampai menoleh.

Sampai akhirnya, Luhan dinyatakan tinggal kelas. Dia tak bisa mengejar materi dikarenakan sempat mengikuti karantina tim basket nasional—meski sebenarnya hanya pembenaran saja—dan berakhir tetap di kelas dua. Meski jengkel karena diejek Minho terus-terusan, paling tidak dia bisa mampir ke kelas Minho setiap hari untuk sekedar tebar pesona di kelas Sehun.

_Gotcha!_

Keinginan Luhan meningkat, ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Dengan kebetulan sana-sini—termasuk kamar Sehun yang masih tersisa ranjang—izin Tuhan, dan dukungan alam semesta, akhirnya Luhan diberi kesempatan untuk hadir dalam bagian cerita kehidupan Sehun sebagai teman sekamar. Baekhyun hanya tak tahu saja jika dia sungguh bahagia saat Chanyeol memberitahunya dengan tampang menyesal, bahwa Baekhyun ingin Luhan segera pergi dari sana. Malam itu, Chanyeol terbengong-bengong mendapati Luhan mengepak barang-barangnya sumringah. Bahkan, dia berulangkali merajuk pada Chanyeol agar Baekhyun mau mengusirnya saat itu juga.

Luhan tak bisa berhenti senyum waktu itu.

Benih-benih yang dipendam begitu lama, akhirnya bisa bertunas juga. Debar-debar jantungnya saja nyaris terdengar keluar, bahkan dia lupa punya pacar Kris waktu itu. Luhan begitu bersemangat merawat tunas-tunas yang tumbuh agar siap berbunga.

Apalagi semakin hari, semakin lama tinggal bersama, sulur-sulurnya semakin tinggi, Luhan semakin jatuh –jujur dia setengah lega saat Kris memutuskannya waktu itu– dan Sehun semakin peduli juga penuh perhatian, membuat kelopak bunganya terus saja melebar, tetapi–

"—dia tak peka sekali, serius! Inilah kenapa aku malas dengan laki-laki  _straight_ , melelahkan sekali, Min. Sungguh." Minho mendapati Luhan dengan wajah kusut, dengan tatanan rambut yang tidak lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, terlihat menempel lemas ke kulit kepala.

"Oh, ayolah. Sehun sudah jelas sekali tidak  _straight_ , dia hanya galau preferensi seksual." Minho berbisik tepat di daun telinga. Buku-buku jarinya diusapkan di pipi Luhan. Rangkulannya dieratkan, tangan yang lain sudah menggaruk bawah dagu Luhan seperti kucing.

Luhan mendengus lalu menepuk perut Minho dengan tangan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak pernah keberatan saat denganku dulu." Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas lalu menyambar kaleng kola, meneguknya perlahan. Minho memilih memainkan helaian rambut Luhan. Tangannya bergerak otomatis. Minho secara pribadi mengagumi rambut Luhan yang halus dan berkilau bersamaan.

"Han," panggil Minho pelan ketika tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman. "Omong-omong, bisa cek punggungku?"

Sambil mengernyit, Luhan memundurkan tubuh untuk memeriksa punggung Minho sambil meraba-raba. "Memang kenapa? Ada apa?" Luhan melongok punggung Minho lagi setelah dihadiahi tatapan malas. Dia mengernyit. "Tak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku –apa Sehun ada di belakang? Soalnya seperti ada yang memperhati–" Minho memutar tubuh 180 derajat dan mendapati Sehun yang memandangnya dari sudut kantin. "—kan." lanjut Minho dengan penuh penekanan.

Luhan mengikuti Minho meski tak sampai gegabah memutar tubuh, hanya melirik melalui ekor mata, lalu meneguk kolanya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamnya lagi.

Kembali ke posisi semula, Minho mulai mengunyah biskuit. "Ya Tuhan... Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan yang begitu sih?" Minho menggelengkan kepala lalu bicara lagi, terheran-heran, menahan diri tak menepuk dahi.

"Nah _._ " Luhan memukul meja tiba-tiba lalu diam sebentar." Jujur aku juga tak paham  _sih_ —tapi kupikir akan lebih aneh kalau menyukainya dengan sebuah alasan." Luhan mengutip novel remaja milik Wu Qian—mantan pacarnya, siswi SMA Emha. Selagi tertawa hambar, perutnya mual sendiri habis berkata gombal. Rasanya seperti habis minum susu kotak kadaluarsa.

Minho menertawakan Luhan dengan dengusan.

Pandangan laki-laki bersurai kelabu melompati dua meja sekaligus. Tiga detik, buyar, fokus mengabur di sana. Bahunya merosot lalu ditariknya napas panjang.

"Dia itu menyebalkan, nyaris mengikutiku kemana-mana, mengirimiku pesan  _'sudah makan?_ ' enam kali sehari tapi..." Suara Luhan mengecil kemudian membuang napasnya keras-keras. Minho cuek dan memilih untuk memperhatikan bibir Luhan yang mengerucut karena sedang mengomel. "Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya tinggal kelas karena nilai Kimia _mu_  kurang 0,5, Min!" Suaranya mengeras, lalu menghadap Minho dengan wajah kesal. Luhan memberi gestur dengan mensejajarkan jempol dan telunjuk, matanya disipitkan. "—rasanya seperti itu, membuatku gemas. Tampak dekat tapi ternyata sangat sulit saat kau mencoba meraih..."

Pundak Luhan makin merosot. Kepala sudah lunglai ke sebelah kanan. Mengamati lekat, Minho menahan diri agar tak terbahak keras, menghasilkan dengusan kecil yang dia samarkan dengan pura-pura tersedak biskuit.

Remah-remahnya mulai berjatuhan.

" _Hmm_." Minho bergumam sambil mengayunkan dua potong biskuit sekaligus ke mulut Luhan. "Kalau sudah lelah, berhenti saja, Han." Tiga kali kunyahan dari Luhan, Minho melanjutkan dengan tangan yang sudah bermain di helaian lembut laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"—kau bisa berkencan denganku."

Luhan tertawa.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu. Apapun buatmu."

 

 

* * *

**Hari keempat.**

Kelereng yang sama legam dengan surainya terfokus pada satu titik di depan. Helaian bagian depan mencuat ke atas dalam posisi ganjil. Kacamata dibiarkan merosot sampai setengah hidung. Air muka tampak keras dengan alis yang sudah berbentuk jembatan. Sangat serius, tapi siapa sangka 99 persen isi kepalanya berada di kelas sebelah.

Papan tulis yang terpapar rumus dan angka hanya berperan sebagai pajangan. Suara parau Pak Guru Kim lebih terdengar seperti kumpulan koloni lebah. Setiap kata yang mengalir tak berasa artinya. Berdengung, hanya buat kepalanya makin berat dan penuh. Rasa gundahnya di tumpukan semua pada ujung tangan. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menekan keras pada permukaan kertas.

Suara  _krek_  ringan dari derak patah sesuatu berbahan kayu. Ujung pensilnya patah, menghasilkan titik lebar di permukaan buku tulis, tepat di atas gambar segitiga, juga meninggalkan lubang kecil yang cukup kentara.

Desahan napas panjang dari Sehun cukup membuat teman sebangkunya–Chanyeol–terkikik pelan. Jarang-jarang Sehun tampak frustrasi begini. Positifnya, Sehun tampak lebih manusiawi. Bukan tembok batu seperti yang dibilang Jongin. Bukan anak setan seperti yang dibilang Chanyeol.

"Lemaskan bahumu,  _boi_."

Sehun menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, lalu menaruh perhatian pada beberapa burung yang sibuk di dahan pohon di balik jendela. Sekedar menyegarkan suasana, namun suara lain kembali jadi distraksi. Disusul sesuatu yang menggelinding dan menabrak sepatunya yang sudah melewati batas bangku.

"Hun." Alisnya terangkat satu mendengar bisikan yang memanggilnya. Pupilnya bergerak ke samping tapi memilih acuh. Kedua tangan sudah saling bertaut di atas perut.

"Sehun." Kali ini disertai tusukan benda tumpul di punggungnya. Memutar bola malas, Sehun bersuara.

"Ya?"

"Ambilkan dong," sebuah bisikan meminta pertolongan. Jeda sebentar, neuron-neuronnya dengan tangkas memproses informasi dan menyimpulkan Minho sebagai pemilik  _bass_  yang baru saja memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Wajah Sehun tercetak seringai.

Dengan sentakan kecil tungkai panjang Sehun, pensil itu berlari jauh sampai akhirnya menabrak kaki meja Pak Guru Kim. Beberapa anak menoleh, termasuk Jongin yang tumben sekali duduk di baris pertama.

"Oi, itu punyaku."

Sehun memutar kepala sedikit sekedar membuat Minho menangkap gerak bibirnya.

"Terlalu jauh, Min. Sori."

Chanyeol punya perasaan buruk soal ini.

Satu jam kemudian, dugaan Chanyeol benar. Chanyeol sudah mengamati Sehun dalam beberapa waktu. Dia berubah menyebalkan bersamaan dengan Minho yang semakin lengket dengan Luhan. Kerja kelompok biologi tidak hanya berakhir bencana. Bagi Chanyeol adalah neraka. Sehun terang-terangan mengibar bendera perang. Celah selalu dicarinya di antara deretan huruf dari laporan milik Minho. Tentunya sangat sulit mengingat selisih kemampuan mereka hanya sedikit.

Dimana Sehun mulai berkomentar soal lambang  _sama dengan_  Minho yang lebih mirip titik dua, Minho berang.

Sehun sudah dalam tahap mencari-cari alasan ketimbang menegur sebuah kesalahan.

"Maumu apa  _sih_?"

Chanyeol menyerukan hal yang sama—dalam hati. Sehun mulai bertingkah seolah dirinya bisul permanen yang tak kunjung pecah.

"Mauku kau segera bius kodok ini. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Beruntung tertutup masker, teman-teman sekelas tak akan mengetahui kalau ada dua siswa yang siap saling serang dengan kloroform di tangan. Hawa peperangan sedikit teredam, meski hal tersebut tak berpengaruh banyak untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang dua laki-laki di antaranya bergantian, lalu melirik permukaan meja, berharap tak ada benda tajam di sana. Setelah tiga detik berperang mata, Sehun melesat pergi untuk mengambil peralatan yang lain.

"Bisa kubius kau saja?" Minho setengah menggerutu dalam kegiatannya menumpahkan beberapa tetes kloroform di atas kapas.

"Sabar.."

Minho melempar kasar kapas berkloroform dalam toples sambil mengumpat  _berengsek_ pelan. Kapasnya mengenai kodok tepat di kepala. Kodok yang terhenyak kaget, langsung oleng karena pusing. Minho menghempaskan diri ke bangku bundar, mengamati kodoknya yang mulai lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau jadi aku?" tanya Minho pada Chanyeol dengan nada geram, maskernya di turunkan sampai dagu.

"Menonjok Sehun, tentu saja," Chanyeol menjawab di sela dengusan geli selagi membaca langkah kerja, menandai bahan-bahan yang sudah ada di atas meja.

"Lalu.. bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku sabar?" Minho melirik Sehun yang sedang bicara dengan laboran. Berharap Sehun berlama-lama di sana sebelum dia sanggup menyumpalkan stabilo ke mulutnya.

Tawa Chanyeol teredam masker.

"Ya, sudah jelas.. karena kau yang lebih waras."

Setelahnya, waktu berjalan sangat panjang untuk Chanyeol. Di selingi sindiran sana-sini, Chanyeol memilih untuk mencatat hasil diskusi sendiri. Terasa salah untuknya, karena biasanya hanya mencontek saja. Hari ini, otaknya berfungsi sedikit. Chanyeol bersumpah tak mau lagi satu kelompok dengan Sehun dan Minho sekaligus. Minho, yang terpaksa sabar karena Chanyeol menendang lututnya sejak tadi, harus mengalah untuk membereskan sisa-sisa praktikum mereka bertiga. Dengan dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menggerutu keras, Minho merapikan peralatan setengah membanting; meski tak terlalu keras karena Minho tahu seberapa mahal harga-harga peralatan tersebut ("Kenapa tidak kita bereskan bersama? Itu jauh lebih efisien!").

Chanyeol sebagai teman baik, menemani Minho dengan mengelap meja praktikum dengan saputangan Sehun yang tertinggal.

"—padahal aku ada janji dengan Luhan."

Minho membanting maskernya ke tempat sampah. Chanyeol yang masih menyangga kepala, mendengus pelan. Jari telunjuknya masih mendorong-dorong malas saputangan ke permukaan meja untuk membantu Minho; meski hanya sekedar formalitas. Chanyeol menyeletuk.

"Nah, itu kau tahu alasannya."

 

 

***

"Luhan."

Bariton berwarna cukup tebal milik Sehun membuat Luhan terlonjak. Buku-bukunya nyaris saja terjatuh kalau tak disangga dengan lutut. Setelah menaruh bukunya di loker, Luhan membawa tubuhnya bergeser sampai keduanya berhadapan. Satu memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Satunya bertahan dengan ekspresi sangat minimum.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu bertubrukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan, kepala miring sedikit. Luhan merasa tak punya alasan sampai Sehun harus menemuinya secara khusus.

"Ayo pulang denganku," ajak Sehun ramah.

Luhan menggeleng selagi memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Dia menyambar jaket hijau-kuning di loker kemudian memakainya, tasnya disampirkan di bahu kanan. "Aku ada janji dengan Minho."

Rahangnya mendadak kaku.

Minho lagi.

"Minho dapat giliran piket laboratorium hari ini."

"Begitukah? Aku bisa menunggu," jawab Luhan ringan, masih pura-pura sibuk dengan buku-bukunya sambil mengeluhkan lokernya yang berantakan. "Toh Minho memang selalu sibuk. Aku sudah biasa."

"Begitu, ya?—padahal aku mau mengajakmu beli  _bubble tea_." Sehun berujar pelan, tampak lebih menguasai diri, melengkung senyum tak ikhlas. Tampak mengerikan ketimbang tampan. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali dengan Minho. Apa kalian berkencan?"

Tangan Luhan berhenti bergerak. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya minim ekspreksi, tanpa senyumnya yang biasa. Caranya memandang Sehun juga  _biasa_  saja.

Sehun menunggu penuh antisipasi.

"Kalau iya?"

Mata Sehun membola lebih lebar. Jantung menghentak penuh penolakan. Keras sekali sampai bunyi denyutnya bisa dirasakan. Dia hanya tak mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa-bisanya berkencan dengan orang lain sementara beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja menyatakan perasaan. Terasa salah dan tak nyaman. Sampai saat ini, tiada hari tanpa dirinya memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Luhan. Waktu dan energi sudah terkuras banyak, pertimbangan di sana-sini, dan Luhan justru tak sabar memilih pergi berkencan dengan orang lain.

Sehun merasa dipermainkan.

Tapi...

Harusnya ini baik. Ide untuk menyeberang adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah di pikirannya. Sehun merasa dirinya seperti si anjing  _snowy_ yang diiming-imingi sekerat daging agar mau pergi dari rumah. Luhan adalah daging. Luhan adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan adakalanya berwujud manis agar bisa menjerumuskan. Tapi, lebih baik diabaikan saja ketimbang jadi anjing gelandangan 'kan?

Iya 'kan?

 

 

_Do or do not._

 

 

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang. Tangan di dalam sakunya mengepal kencang. Ini kesempatannya melaju. Ini kesempatannya me _reset_  kembali pilihannya. Sehun tak perlu memikirkan lagi Luhan yang sakit hati jika mendapat penolakan. Minho memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil langkah yang benar dan rasional. Ini seperti  _win win solution_. Luhan mendapat penggantinya dan Sehun akan senormal biasanya.

Cocok.

Sehun mereguk ludah yang sulit sekali turun.

"Bagus 'kan? Aku tak perlu menolakmu dan kau tak perlu repot-repot menunggu jawabanku lagi." Sehun memaksakan tawa. Luhan yang tampak terkejut segera menguasai diri, lalu membalas senyum Sehun tak kalah cerah dari pipi sampai pipi.

" _Hyung_.. kau cocok dengan Minho."

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Masih tersenyum, Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari. Sehun tak berani memandang Luhan langsung ke mata. Pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri, dengan langkah gontai, diam-diam Sehun tahu pasti kalau dia masih setengah hati.

* * *

 

 

* * *

**Hari kelima.**

Sekolah masih ramai meski pulang sekolah. Ada gerombol kelompok belajar di titik  _english club_. Tiga yang lain duduk-duduk di bangku gelondong kayu di taman dekat koridor penghubung sisi kiri sekolah dengan aula tengah—Sehun di sini. Kelompok lain tidak bergerombol, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan tengah, memperebutkan satu bola—Luhan di kelompok ini.

Desingan cepat, benturan keras setelahnya. Pagar kawat bergetar. Hanya dua orang di taman yang berjengit. Satu merendahkan kepala, satu mengumpat, satu yang lain terpejam, kepala berirama mengikuti lantunan musik  _rock_ yang bergaung di gendang telinga. Tangan sibuk menggebuk drum imajiner.

Bola menggelinding ke kaki pemuda yang baru saja mengumpat. Sontak bangkit, bola ditendangnya agresif melambung nyaris mengenai kepala seseorang yang berada di lapangan—Minho (Sebenarnya si penendang sedikit berharap terkena saja).

Lebih gesit, Minho menahan dengan perut. Dipeluknya bola itu seperti merengkuh pacar.

" _Thanks,_ Sehun!" seru Minho dengan wajah sumringah, seolah melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya nyaris saling mencekik di pelajaran Biologi kemarin.

Sehun melirik sekilas, bokong dihempaskan lagi ke bangku, kaki tersilang angkuh. Lembaran soal tugasnyadiambil lagi, menulis hitungan di sana-sini.

"Bagaimana bisa manusia begitu disukai banyak orang? Matanya saja nyaris jatuh menggelinding," Sehun menulis setengah menggerutu. Laki-laki yang bertulang pipi tinggi melongok tulisan Sehun lalu menyalin di bukunya sendiri.

"Tentu saja karena Minho keren, pintar,  _plus_  ganteng." Jongdae menyahut sambil merobek bungkus cemilan ber-MSG favoritnya yang kini hadir dalam edisi khusus. "Kau hanya iri."

"Bagian mana aku terdengar iri? Kenapa juga?"

Jongdae berujar, "Dia melakukan semuanya yang kau tidak bisa," sembari menyuapkan keripik kentang. Suaranya membuat telinga Sehun risih. Remah-remahnya berhambur dari sela-sela gigi depannya. "—termasuk berkencan dengan Luhan _mu_."

Sehun diam-diam mengutuk Jongdae agar segera tersedak keripik kentang. Bak menyiram dengan bensin sedikit-sedikit, Jongdae tinggal menunggu apinya berkobar dan menyala terang.

"Tak heran jika Luhan kelak memacari Minho. Minho itu... dia itu simpel, tidak  _over_ analisis, plus atletis."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Bambi."

"—Lihatlah mantan-mantannya, semuanya begitu," lanjut Jongdae selagi menulis tugasnya sendiri, tak peduli sanggahan Sehun, tanpa memandang Sehun yang mulai menggerutu protes.

Chanyeol berdeham pura-pura  _cool_ , sambil melepas  _earphone_ , "—dan ganteng," seloroh Chanyeol. Dia menyugar rambutnya ke belakang, lalu mengerutkan dahi sok serius memandang kertas di pangkuan.

Tingkah Chanyeol menghasilkan rotasi bola mata Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Tenanglah Sehun, kau juga ganteng sepertiku, tapi sayangnya kau  _tidak_  homo. Jadi jangan marah kalau Luhan memilih  _move on_ dan berkencan dengan Minho," Chanyeol berujar dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum sarkas, lalu menyelipkan  _earphone_  untuk menulikan telinga lagi.

Sehun diam mencerna semua kalimat Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana seluruh sekolah bisa mengetahui semuanya yang terjadi termasuk Luhan yang baru saja menyatakan cinta dan Sehun yang menolaknya secara implisit kemarin siang (Demi Tuhan, dia hanya bercerita pada Jongin!).

Semua terasa punya indera. Dinding sekolah, meja, pintu, bahkan ring basket sekalipun seolah punya mulut dan telinga.

" _Nonsense_. Aku tak sedang marah dan kalian mulai melantur." Sehun mulai menggerutu di antara soal-soal di hadapannya, membetulkan posisi kacamata. Duduk di sini, membuatnya semakin gerah saja. Cuaca memang sedang panas. "Kenapa harus disini  _sih_?"

Jongdae melirik Sehun yang menggerundel lalu menimpali. "Biasanya 'kan kau senang sekali menonton Luhan. Aku hanya coba pengertian—ya, kau tahu—sebagai teman yang baik."

"Biasanya apanya." Sehun membuka lembar baru sambil mengetuskan bicara, tak peduli Jongdae yang masih ingin mencontek. Kecewa, Jongdae memutuskan menunggu Sehun selesai dan menyambar jus kotak. Minum jus seruput-seruput.

"Setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Setiap hari Rabu saat ekskul. Setiap ada pertandingan. Jangan lupa kau selalu membawa kameramu di setiap turnamen. Aku yakin kartu memorimu lebih banyak wajah luhan daripada foto pertandingan." Jongdae menghitung dengan jari-jari lalu tersenyum dari pipi sampai ke pipi. Dilihat dari samping, tulang pipinya menonjol nyaris menyamai hidung.

"Membicarakan dirimu sendiri yang nonton Minseok ya?" timpal Sehun yang sibuk menulis tapi suara luar biasa sinis.

Jus meluncur lancar ke tenggorokan. Ada pemberontakan dari dalam, tersedak. Sehun menyengir puas. Chanyeol sibuk terkekeh dengan stik drum dua pensil 2B di tangan.

"P-paling tidak aku sudah berkencan dengan Min—seok." Tiga  _uhuk_ sebelum tenggorokannya stabil dan siap dialiri udara. "—tidak sedang dalam masa  _denial_."

Jongdae, dengan wajah merah, meraih tisu yang diulurkan Chanyeol, lalu membersit hidung. "Minseok tinggal kupacari saja, omong-omong," lanjut Jongdae. Dia mengernyit jijik karena tisunya basah merah muda.

Chanyeol melepas  _earphone,_  menggulir pandang pada kedua temannya cepat, lalu membeo. "Aku mau nyontek." Matanya segera berpindah ke arah Jongdae setelah dihadiahi kilat rajam Sehun. Buru-buru diambilnya buku tulis Jongdae sebelum Sehun sempat berkomentar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun beralih ke wajah Jongdae. "Kau pikir aku sedang masa  _denial_?" Jembatan kerutan di antara alis Sehun makin bertumpuk. Jongdae yang kini membuka majalah edisi terbaru yang baru dibelinya, nyengir kuda.

"Aku tak sebut nama lho, kau sendiri yang merasa." Jongdae terkikik, lalu menyeruput jusnya lagi. Kali ini lebih hati-hati, tak mau beringus jus jambu.

Sehun terjebak. Dia memejam mata kuat-kuat lalu berusaha fokus dengan tugasnya. Jari-jarinya kembali berlarian.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya senang menonton pertandingan apapun. Jadi berhenti berlebihan dalam berasumsi jika tak ada bukti."

"Asumsi bokongmu. Kita tak pernah bertemu di pertandingan Hapkido Baekhyun," seloroh Chanyeol lalu buru-buru menutup mulut, pura-pura fokus pada buku di pangkuan. Sehun pura-pura tak mendengar. " _You are such a_ _supportive boyfriend_. Jika harga dirimu tak setinggi ini, pasti Luhan sudah membawa pom-pom setiap kau lomba matematika."

"Jaman sekarang, banyak sekali orang menolak kenyataan," gumam Jongdae, melirik-lirik Sehun sedikit selagi membuka lembar majalah. Jongdae berdehem, memberatkan suara. "Beberapa orang memang tak pernah mengakui bahwa mereka keliru dan meneruskan mencari argumen-argumen baru yang sering saling tidak konsisten—untuk mendukung pendapatnya yang salah."

Sehun membanting pensilnya di atas buku, mendelik pada Jongdae. Jongdae sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduk.

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Apa sih? Aku hanya sedang baca tulisan soal Hawking," seru Jongdae dengan nada yang sedikit melengking. Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk majalah sains teknologinya, tepat pada foto hitam putih Stephen Hawking dengan kutipan terkenal dengan huruf warna putih di atas kepala. Dua kali terjebak, Sehun mendengus. Chanyeol yang menguping, mengulum senyum, lalu perlahan bangkit.

Bayang hitam mendekat. Chanyeol menjulang, mengambil buku teori Sehun. Dia berpindah ke bangku sudut panjang yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan, membungkuk lalu menuliskan angka-angka di bukunya—sedang berusaha sendiri. Menoleh ke lapangan, Chanyeol mendapat lambaian dari Luhan yang memberi kode agar bergabung.

"Chanyeol! Sini!"

"Besok saja, Han!" Chanyeol berseru riang pada sang mantan pacar sambil mengayun pensilnya ramah. Tangan menunjuk buku tulis, melirik Sehun, lalu memberi gestur mengiris leher. Paham yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Luhan terbahak kencang sampai terbungkuk lalu melesat pergi ("Oper ke aku, Jong!" Luhan berseru).

Beralih ke lapangan, Sehun mendapati Luhan segera memalingkan wajah setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. Luhan berlari kecil, bersisian dengan Minho. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendorong lembut punggung Luhan agar segera minggir ke tepian.

Alisnya menekuk membentuk jurang. Matanya seperti laser. Jantung berdegup tak suka. Biasanya Luhan tak pernah mengabaikannya. Luhan selalu melambai di tengah latihan. Akan senyum jika pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan yang biasanya akan menemui Sehun setelah sesi olahraganya selesai, lalu menyeruput jus yang dibelikannya. Luhan yang biasanya akan duduk di samping Sehun jika yang bersangkutan memintanya menemani untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok sebelum pulang.

Kali ini, Sehun merasa jadi transparan mendadak. Dia diperlakukan seperti pot bunga milik Minseok yang seringkali diabaikan. Rahang Sehun mengeras, memasang wajah judes yang mirip orang sedang sembelit—pendapat Jongin.

"Ada yang marah," celetuk Jongdae dengan melagu. Beruntung Sehun terlalu fokus pada dua orang di lapangan. Terlanjur mendengar, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongdae. Jongdae melirik ke arah Sehun. Keduanya berkomunikasi dengan gerakan mata. Chanyeol beralih ke arah Sehun, nyengir, lalu menjentikkan tangan di wajah Sehun.

"Cemburu, ya?"

Chanyeol bertanya jahil. Sehun melotot. Rahangnya terbuka. "Jangan bilang kalau kau keracunan susu kotak, aku tahu kau beli soda buat hari ini," potong Chanyeol sebelum Sehun cari alasan. "Sudah jelas kau memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi—bahkan aku nyaris melihat kepulan asap di atas kepalamu."

Chanyeol menyilang lengan. Mulut Sehun tertutup, terbuka lagi satu detik kemudian. "Jangan bilang kau sedang memandang pohon, Hun. Pohon tidak berlarian di lapangan, apalagi tendang-tendangan bola." Jongdae memberi argumen tambahan.

Bola mata Sehun sudah nyaris menggelinding seperti milik Kyungsoo. Sehun memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan seolah mau jatuh.

"Itu sudah cukup membuktikan, Sehun sayang." Chanyeol bergumam gemas, kedua tangan mengepal ingin meremas sesuatu untuk pelampiasan. "Kau bukannya tak menyukai Luhan—kau jelas-jelas menyukainya." Pemuda dengan telinga Yoda itu menggeram kesal, gigi depannya beradu. "Kau!—" Lengannya lurus dengan telunjuk mengacung ke wajah Sehun, didramatisir."—hanya takut jadi homo-homo sepertiku."

" _Oh_ , ayolah, jangan konyol. Aku menyukainya bukan dalam konteks demikian—"

" _Denial!_ "

Dua orang lainnya berseru bersamaan. Sehun mendesah lelah, sepatu dihentak keras di permukaan tanah.

Merasa gemas, Jongdae mengarahkan kepala Sehun ke arah lapangan.

"Lihat mereka."

Luhan, memakai  _headband_  oranye, dengan kemeja putih yang terurai dari celana, berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Dia berkacak pinggang, mendengar celotehan Jongin, sesekali tertawa. Butir-butir air yang menyusuri dahi membentuk kilap-kilap imajiner. Dadanya dihantam keras ketika Minho mendekat, merangkul leher Luhan sampai tak berjarak. Minho membersihkan debu tak kentara di pipi Luhan menggunakan ibu jari, sementara yang diberi afeksi memukul perut Minho main-main.

Akrab sekali.

Tawanya masih semerdu lantunan nada. Wajah ceria seperti biasa. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sedang ditertawakan. Debar di dadanya, bukan perasaan hangat seperti biasa. Seperti ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang dicuri orang. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang merasa kehilangan mengabaikan fakta Luhan yang menaruh perasaan?

Kenapa rasanya sungguh tak nyaman?

"Cemburu 'kan?"

Sehun sadar betul jika bagian dalam hatinya berkata  _iya_. Jangankan dalam lingkup romantis, Jongin mencubit dada Luhan main-main saja pernah dijadikan sasaran sinis. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Sehun tak pernah suka Luhan berdekatan dengan orang lain. Tak sampai marah, tapi biasanya Luhan akan mengajaknya beli  _bubble tea_ jika Sehun kedapatan sedikit ketus. Sehun cemburu, apalagi jika yang sedang berdekatan dengan Luhan cukup oke  _plus_ dengan kelebihan-kelebihan yang tak Sehun punya.

Contoh saja Minho. Dia punya segalanya, otak mutakhir, fisik oke, penampilan menawan, atletis, dan tingkahnya homo sekali. Mengingat daftar mantan Luhan yang sepanjang struk belanja Tao—hiperbola tentu saja—dan gosip Luhan yang katanya gampang  _move on_ , Sehun sedikit khawatir jika Luhan segera berpaling dan mengabaikannya sendirian.

Luhan adalah kombinasi  _hyung_ dan teman yang pas—pikir Sehun pada awalnya. Tapi jujur, saat ini di dalam kepala Sehun mulai beterbangan omongan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Sehun punya perasaan bahwa setelah pulang ke asrama, omongan duo homo itu akan bergaung di sudut kamarnya. Tiga dengan Jongin, dengan dua kata pamungkas  _kau homo_ -nya.

"Kurangilah rasa ingin tahu tentang urusan orang-orang. Perbanyaklah rasa ingin tahu tentang ide, gagasan, dan pemikiran—"

"Kau—"

"—atau digunakan buat menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kita. Itu lebih berguna, serius." Sebelum Jongdae menyanggah, Sehun melanjutkan. "Berhentilah membicarakanku, itu sungguh tak berguna. Selain bukan urusanmu, itu juga melelahkan untukku." Sehun melemahkan suara di bagian akhir, melirik Jongdae dengan mata yang disipitkan. Jongdae bersumpah melihat ada kedutan kecil di urat-urat Sehun yang muncul di pelipis.

Sehun merasa  _mood-_ nya kian buruk, apalagi di seberang sana Minho dan Luhan masih betah berbagi perhatian. Perhatian yang biasa Luhan bagi hanya dengannya. Rasanya ingin mendinginkan kepala di bawah keran saja. Jika tinggal lama-lama, Sehun yakin bisa meledak hanya untuk hal-hal kecil. Kalau sampai marah berarti Sehun merasa. Kalau sampai marah berarti Sehun terganggu. Kalau sampai marah berarti Sehun cemburu.

Sehun membenarkan dalam hati dan tak suka melihat Luhan sudah bersenang-senang dengan Minho saat ini.

 

 

Diam-diam Sehun ingin pilihannya kembali.

 

 

Sehun lupa jika nasihat populer  _menyesal pasti datang belakangan_  masih berlaku di era pos-milenium. Napas dibuangnya kasar. Wajah sudah tampak lelah sekali.

"Aku mau pulang. Kalian kerjakan sisanya, ya?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar letih. Sehun melempar buku tulisnya ke arah Chanyeol, "Jangan lupa pulangkan ke kamarku nanti," kemudian menyambar tasnya.

"Harus sekarang?" Jongdae bertanya, lalu mendapatkan tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah berbicara _biarkan saja_.

"Tahun depan." jawabnya menyebalkan selagi bangkit dari duduk. Chanyeol dan Jongdae saling lirik. Beralih ke Sehun lagi, Jongdae sudah membelalak lebar dengan tangan yang menggapai lengan Sehun agresif.

"Awas!"

Belum sempat Jongdae menarik, desingan cepat terdengar dan diikuti hantaman keras mengenai pelipis. Bunyi benturan dan derak kecil kacamata yang patah. Tubuhnya pun oleng ke kiri.

"Berengsek."

Sehun mengumpat, memundurkan tubuhnya sampai terduduk di bangku. Kacamatanya dihempaskan ke tanah lalu memegangi kepala seolah khawatir akan jatuh setiap saat. Mata sedang terpejam begini, tapi Sehun melihat bintang-bintang terbang di sana-sini. Sedikit bersyukur bintangnya tidak berwarna pelangi.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendengar langkah terburu-buru. Tak lama, ada tangan yang menumpuk pada tangannya. Bahunya digoncang-goncang ringan. Ingin Sehun segera membuka mata.

"Sehun, Sehun! Aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya suara yang terdengar khawatir. Sehun masih menunggu tubuhnya stabil, memastikan dirinya tak lagi terhuyung. Suara yang memanggil-manggilnya justru membuat pusing.

"Kau pikir?!"

Sehun merasa ada dua tangan yang menangkup erat wajahnya. Kerlipan bintangnya lenyap setelah beberapa kali kedipan. Sehun disambut wajah khawatir Luhan dengan alis merosot, sedikit meringis seolah ikut merasakan sakit.

Luhan melirik kacamata Sehun yang berakhir nahas di tanah.

"Maaf.."

Pandangannya perlu diturunkan karena Luhan bertumpu lutut. Bulir keringat menyusuri pelipis. Titik-titik kecil keringat di atas bibir. Bola matanya yang selalu basah tampak berkilau. Sehun bisa melihat lengkung yang membingkai manis di matanya bergetar goyah.

Tangan Luhan yang sudah turun di leher, disentuhnya dan diremasnya. Darahnya berdesir nyaman. Terasa lama sekali sejak terakhir kali—diperhatikan begini. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mereka masih berbagi perhatian. Rasanya tak rela sentuhan seperti ini kelak menjadi asing.

Satu kedipan.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo ke ruang kesehatan, biar aku mengobatimu," ujarnya tulus, suaranya begitu lembut. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan Jongdae sekilas, lalu memandang Minho di sebelahnya, tangannya tetap mengusap-usap area di sekitar bagian nyeri.

Sehun bergeming.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Luhan membuyar lamunan. Kepala tetap tengadah menjaga pandangan keduanya masih bertemu.

Sengatan tiba-tiba di pelipis Sehun membuatnya sadar bahwa bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melangsungkan kekaguman.

Luhan di hadapannya, baru saja menendang bola ke arahnya, ke kepalanya. Di sampingnya, berdiri menjulang Minho yang ikut meringis. Luhan dan Minho. Dua nama itu mengalami repetisi seperti kaset rusak di kepala.

Ditepisnya tangan Luhan keras-keras.

"Apa pedulimu, Luhan."

***

Sudah hampir setengah jam keduanya saling menyembur dan memaki satu sama lain. Luhan menyeretnya paksa meski Sehun berulangkali mengumpat. Sikap Sehun luar biasa menyebalkan. Jika Luhan tak terbebani dengan rasa tanggung jawab, sudah pasti Luhan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Niat baiknya untuk merawat dahi Sehun yang sewarna kulit manggis di dekat pelipis, di sambut dengan semburan ludah tanpa henti.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau ini payah sekali."

Kedamaian ruang kesehatan dinodai makian Sehun. Beruntung saat itu jam pulang sekolah dan tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Sehun sengaja menumpuk rasa bersalah Luhan sampai setinggi gunung olimpus.

Sehun lipat tangan, meneliti wajah Luhan yang memberengut.

"Sudah bodoh, payah, hobi cari masalah."

"Sehun, aku sedang berusaha disini, kenapa kau masih saja menyebalkan?" suara Luhan terdengar frustrasi. Kompres dingin dibawanya lagi ke pelipis sewarna manggis, menempelkan kain ke lukanya sepelan mungkin. Emosinya berada di garis batas. Tangan menahan getar masih berusaha sabar.

Sehun membuang pandang. Dia berusaha keras melewatkan kerlip-kerlip transparan di kedua mata yang masih fokus pada memarnya. Luhan, yang berulangkali minta maaf tapi diabaikan, kini sibuk menelan ludah berkali-kali, menahan lelehan air mata yang bisa saja keluar tak patut. Ribuan detik sudah berlalu dan Sehun belum berhenti memberinya sumpah-serapah. Kilat di matanya sungguh merajam. Lengkap dengan kesan menuduh dan menyalahkan.

"Ya sudah. Tak usah pura-pura kalau memang tak peduli denganku. Simpel." Sehun menghujam Luhan tepat di mata. "Lagipula, memang kau siapaku? Pergi saja dengan pacarmu.."

Luhan tak tahan. Kekesalannya bertumpu di tangan. Gerakan yang seharusnya lembut sontak menjadi kasar. Sehun mengerang sakit.

"Kau ikhlas tidak  _sih_?!"

Menyentak Luhan tepat di wajah, tangan Sehun sampai terkepal. Segala bentuk umpatan dan sumpah serapah begitu saja keluar. Pemuda bersurai legam itu juga tak mengerti kenapa mulutnya begitu kasar meski memar di lukanya tak seberapa sakit. Luhan merawatnya begitu baik. Entah mengapa ada banyak hal yang ingin Sehun keluarkan agar tak mengganjal di dalam sana.

"Kau sendiri yang tak ikhlas kubantu! Aku sudah minta maaf. Kalau memang tak ingin melihatku, bilang!" teriak Luhan. Wajah sudah panas karena marah. Irama jantung lebih cepat karena tak terima. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau benci denganku—kalau dari awal tak suka denganku, bilang padaku, Sehun," suara Luhan melemah di antara engah napas.

Dia terluka alih-alih murka. Ragam umpatan Sehun terlalu berlebihan dan membuat Luhan luar biasa sensitif. Ini pertama kali Luhan berteriak keras pada Sehun. Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah terlibat pertengkaran serius. Bahkan, Sehun bisa mendengar napas Luhan yang tak teratur di antara dadanya yang naik turun.

Sehun seketika pucat dan menciut.

"Luhan.. bukan begitu–"

Kerah Sehun ditarik untuk dihempasnya lagi. "Aku menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya denganku, Sehun." Sorot matanya dua kali lebih merajam dari milik Sehun.

Sehun tahu betul setengah bagiannya adalah luka.

"Jangan begini Luhan.. Aku minta maaf.."

"Kau pikir?"

Luhan membuang muka kesal lalu mencetak senyum miring. Suara Luhan masih bergetar di sela curian napas. Kilat marah di matanya masih terasa. Dengan suara Luhan yang nyaris seratus desibel, pertengkaran keduanya bisa terdengar ke luar ruang.

"Luhan..."

Sehun meraih lengan Luhan hanya untuk ditepisnya keras.

 

 

 

 

"Aku membencimu, Sehun."


	6. Luhan, Sehun, dan Pengakuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gempur penyesalan jadi hantu dan Sehun tak mau menahan diri lagi.

**Hari keenam**

"Sial."

Hari sudah menginjak malam. Kilap sorot lampu lapangan berpendar di pojok-pojok lapangan. Ada dua pemuda sibuk dengan aksi masing-masing. Luhan membanting bola dengan kasar. Tidak bisa dibedakan apakah ring basket jadi sasaran atau pelampiasan marah. Dari puluhan tembakan, tak satupun tepat. Sekitar tujuh bola berhambur ke segala penjuru dan tampak berantakan.

"Itu karena kau sambil marah-marah."

Minho melukis cengiran khas setelah melakukan satu tembakan tepat nyaris tanpa usaha. Kedua belah tangan dibuka di depan dada, mengapresiasi kemampuan sendiri.

"Jangan salahkan bolanya."

Minho mengoper bola pada Luhan setelah melakukan  _dribble_ ringan. Si lawan bicara berdiri tepat di sudut bias, membuat kulit telanjang lengan pucatnya tampak terang dengan bulu-bulu halus kentara, juga memberi ilusi transparan pada irisnya. Keningnya tertutup poni setengah basah keringat.

"Salah kau sendiri yang masih  _ngambek_. Jangan terlalu keras pada Sehun, bagaimanapun itu hasil kita mengisenginya kemarin. Meski reaksinya agak berlebihan  _sih_ , tapi itu cukup berhasil kalau kupikir."

Tanpa meladeni Minho, Luhan berlari setengah lapangan untuk menggiring bola dan dibawanya melompat tinggi dengan Minho berperan sebagai halangan, hanya untuk mendapati dentingan hasil beradu antara bola dan ring logam. Minho memekik  _nyaris_  dan memberi apresiasi dengan tepukan.

Luhan mencebik. Diusapnya keringat di kening sampai rambut tersapu ke samping. Kaos kuning tanpa lengannya nyaris basah total karena keringat. Ia mengembus udara dari mulut untuk mengatur napas. Berjalan ke arah Minho, kedua tangannya disimpan di pinggang.

"Idemu."

"Tapi itu buatmu."

Minho mengambil satu bola dari ranjang besar, kemudian dioperkan lagi pada Luhan. Gedukan bola terpancang di satu titik.

"Penyelesaiannya jadi urusanmu."

Luhan menghadap Minho dan mendapatinya melirik ke tribun samping yang sebagian tersembunyi bayang-bayang. Ada maksud terselubung dari sudut-sudut bibirnya yang tertarik.

Sepasang biner mengikuti kemana arah Minho menunjuk. Ada seseorang yang duduk di bagian tengah. Terpatri canggung seolah menduduki lem kayu. Kaos berwarna kelabu membuatnya tampak seperti pahatan batu. Dari wajahnya yang digempur berkas-berkas lampu sorot, fitur tegasnya, Luhan tak mungkin untuk tak mengenalnya.

Sosok yang tak mau ditemuinya seharian ini meski sudah melakoni berbagai cara.

Sehun.

 

***

Sehun dan Luhan. Sama-sama tenggelam dalam palung kontemplasi. Duduk bersisian di tribun bagian tengah, beradu hening. Seolah ada bidang tipis transparan kedap suara di antara bahu. Senyap total. Seperti dua orang asing yang dipaksa berdua dalam ruang tertutup. Napas masing-masing nyaris terdengar. Beban semakin bertambah di setiap tarikan.

Tangan Luhan menari-nari di atas kanvas semen menggunakan perpanjangan ranting yang jatuh.

Sehun memandangi Luhan kalut. Jarak tak seberapa namun terasa jauh. Senyum Luhan tak lagi familiar. Gempur penyesalan jadi hantu setiap waktu. Kalimat  _aku membencimu_ terputar repetitif di kepala dan masih setia menggarit lubuk.

Sejak kapan ia menyukai Luhan?

Jika ditanya demikian pun, Sehun tidak tahu. Bisa saja setelah hubungan mereka membaik pasca pertengkaran basket kamar dahulu. Mungkin saja ketika Sehun dengan teratur mentutor Luhan tiga kali seminggu. Atau paling ekstrim, jauh sejak Luhan pindah ke kamar Sehun. Sehun tak tahu pasti; yang jelas ia menyukai Luhan. Beberapa bulan tinggal dalam satu kubus yang sama, melihat Luhan adalah hal biasa. Mengamati kebiasaan kecil Luhan dan mempelajarinya sampai di titik tak mengganggu lagi sudah dilakukan. Tingkahnya yang kadang menyebalkan tak lagi jadi kegilaan.

Semua yang di lakukan berdua jadi kepingan manis dan patut jadi prioritas. Rasa senangnya bersama Luhan tak terwakili kalimat bermajas. Mereka bertemu dan berinteraksi setiap hari. Kalau ada yang berbeda pun wajar jika Sehun tak sadar.

Semua terjadi begitu saja.

"Kupikir kita akan bicara," Luhan membuka obrolan. Dibuangnya ranting karena sudah merasa bosan. Bahkan, kaosnya mulai mengering. "Kalau begini lebih baik—"

Sehun bicara buru-buru. "Kau pasti sudah tau maksudku menemuimu."

Bariton Sehun terdengar rentan. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf telah mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini, tak mempertimbangkan perasaanmu. Maaf telah keterlaluan denganmu kemarin, maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf membuatmu benci padaku."

Sehun melukis senyum takut-takut. Bayang-bayang dari ring basket memberi ilusi aneh berupa jaring-jaring di wajah.

"Kau mau dengar aku dulu, Han?"

" _Hm.._ "

"Kau benar, aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya sendiri, tapi justru kugunakan untuk mengganggumu.  _But, I've realized something_."

Tangan Luhan digenggamnya. Tidak erat, hanya sebatas mencari dukungan. Gerak ibu jari Sehun lebih cenderung mencari sokongan nyali.

Alis Sehun turun, tapi memaksa senyum. Gelisah. "Seandainya kau bertanya apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak, aku sudah punya jawaban."

"Kau tak ingin tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, rasanya sungguh tak enak."

Sehun mengeratkan genggam, bersiaga sebelum Luhan menariknya. Ia seolah ingin mengeluarkan batu ukuran besar yang jadi ganjalan. " _I've fallen for you_. _. I fall harder and harder for you_.."

Dalam beberapa sekon terisi diam, hawa hangat merasuk setiap pori-pori kulit dan menyebar liar sampai seluruh tubuh. Tubuh Luhan terpaku canggung. Luhan berharap ada distraksi lain agar yang diingatnya tidak hanya Sehun, kalimat barusan, dan fakta tangannya digengam Sehun sekarang.

Pasti terlihat sangat konyol dilihat dari jauh.

Gerak ibu jari Sehun semakin acak. Lembab di punggung tangan Luhan makin terasa. "Er, kau keberatan tidak tanganmu kubeginikan? Aku butuh—"

"Ya, ya _.._  terserahmu," potong Luhan buru-buru. Satu langkah tepat untuk memanipulasi benturan keras di tulang rusuk.

Ditundukkannya kepala mengamati jari Sehun yang tak bisa diam. Ia menyusun ingatan di mana Sehun dan rasionya sangat bersikeras. Sementara malam ini, setiap kalimat yang lolos terdengar terlalu lugas. Tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Luhan sebelum ini dan bagian paling buruk adalah wajah yang mulai memanas.

"Aku menyukaimu dari awal. Kau populer, keren,  _cute,_  siapa yang tak suka denganmu? Awalnya kupikir hanya rasa suka biasa."

Sehun beralih pandang ke tanah. "Perlahan aku mulai tak rela kau terlalu dekat dengan selainku, kupikir itu cemburu biasa. Tapi orang lain punya pendapat beda, mereka mulai menyerangku dan aku tak peduli—kemudian konfesimu malam itu. Aku cukup kaget—kaget sekali sebenarnya—kau jadi pengalaman pertama, asal kau tahu."

Tawa Sehun terdengar dipaksakan, dibawanya tangan Luhan dalam dekap dua tangan, bertumpu di atas paha.

"Jangan marah, Lu. Tentu menyukaimu tak semudah dari mata turun ke hati. Kau tahu 'kan maksudku?"

Cara duduknya tegang luar biasa. Punggung kaku seperti robot, merambat cepat lewat genggam tangan sampai Luhan ikut merasa pegal di batang leher. Lidahnya ikut beku. Semua alfabet tak sanggup disusun untuk diloloskan jadi rangkaian argumen.

"Waktu kau menjauh aku mulai tak bisa berpikir dengan benar—aku mengganggumu, lalu kau bilang kau benci padaku.  _I'm such a jerk at that time_ —"

Tensi tebal yang mengurung mereka berdua semakin membumbung. Luhan tak tahan. Kepala menggeleng kencang. "Kau membuatku terdengar jahat, Sehun. Aku paham, ini sulit untukmu. Dari awal aku hanya minta  _ya_  atau  _tidak_ , dan kau sudah menolakku.  _It's okay_.. Kalau cuma ditolak aku sudah biasa—"

"—tapi aku memperumit." Sehun memerangkap dengan binernya sampai Luhan tak sanggup memutus garisnya. "Satu kesempatan lagi buatku. Boleh?"

Tangan Sehun mulai basah keringat dingin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin pendekatan dulu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—" Sehun menggaruk kulit lunak di belakang telinga, bukan karena gatal. Telunjuk Luhan sudah dipelintir tak karuan. Tatapan menilai dari Luhan makin membuatnya sulit berpikir.

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk memastikan sesuatu—"

Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan. Tahu benar Luhan sedang tersinggung.

Apa yang perlu dipastikan lagi?

"Sebentar, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikir,  _hyung_. Perasaanku padamu aku sudah mengerti—" Sorot mata Sehun sarat minta dukungan, tapi hanya dihadiahi tatap tanpa ekspresi. "—ah, lupakan, abaikan, aku bukan mau bicara soal itu."

"Sehun—"

"Sebentar. Biarkan aku berpikir."

Seolah tempurungnya akan lepas dari engsel, Sehun berpose serupa iklan obat sakit kepala. Bagian kening sampai mulut tersembunyi di balik tangan. Ribuan kata beterbangan minta disusun jadi penjelasan. Pikiran dan mulut berusaha bersinkronisasi. Panik menghujam sampai inti nadi.

Sementara selubung takut semakin tebal saja di sekeliling Sehun, Luhan mengatur napas beberapa kali, meredam emosi, jengkel, dan semua argumen negatif dengan potensi besar menjadi premis yang salah juga penuh drama.

Luhan mulai tenang dalam beberapa sekon. Otot bahunya mulai mengendur rileks. Pikirannya beberapa hari ini sudah terkuras dengan cara paling melelahkan sampai di titik mengganggu rutinitas.

Luhan ingin menyelesaikan sesegera mungkin.

Melirik Sehun, Luhan mendapati bahwa bisa dipastikan ia tak lelah sendiri. Sudut bibirnya bergerak dalam satuan mili.

Ia menepuk lengan Sehun dengan punggung tangan. Repetitif dengan irama konstan. "Santai saja, Sehun. Aku sedang tidak  _mood_ buat mengamuk."

Ada kerutan di antara alis saat Luhan mulai merogoh kantong, meraba-raba ruang untuk mendapatkan tabung plastik ukuran mini bergambar pegunungan salju.

"Aku punya permen  _mint_ isi cokelat. Mau?"

Sehun melirik Luhan ragu-ragu lalu diambilnya dua butir sekaligus. Disesapnya sampai lubang hidungnya terasa sejuksaat mengembus napas.

"Kita ngobrol santai saja," ujar Luhan diselipi kekehan. Ia menyimpan tabung permennya lagi ke dalam saku.

Sehun mengangguk dan memandang Luhan penuh terima kasih. Ia menyandarkan punggung sampai dagu terangkat mencari batas langit. Luhan mengikuti dan bisa didengarnya Sehun yang mengatur napas dengan ritme teratur.

Tiga menit dilewati senyap. Luhan bersuara. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

"Tentu."

Tangan Sehun bertumpu di atas perut dengan dua ibu jari menari gelisah. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tak mau gegabah. Biar aku memastikan kalau kita siap untuk  _ini_. Aku tak mau hubungan ini kelak hanya dianggap sebuah fase pencarian jati diri atau apalah, apalah. Aku menyayangimu terlepas dari aku berakhir denganmu atau tidak."

Sehun menjeda sesaat, telinganya mulai merah.

Luhan menahan napas acapkali Sehun menyebut  _menyukaimu, menyayangimu,_  dan semua kata terlampau lugas nyaris terdengar manis. Ia menahan diri agar tak kabur pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Kau boleh menilaiku. Kau bisa minta berhenti kalau tak nyaman denganku. Kalau cocok, kita pacaran, membangun komitmen, dan membicarakan apa-apa yang lebih serius. Kita bisa tinggal bersama setelah lulus kalau kau bersedia." Sehun menunjuk dengan dua tangan berganti antara Luhan dan dirinya, sedikit gemetar.

"Kau dan aku."

Mata mereka bertemu.

Sudut bibir Luhan bergetar kecil, begitu juga dengan bahu. Ia menunduk menutupi wajah dengan kepalan tangan. "Oh, lihatlah.. Bahkan kau sudah membicarakan komitmen."

Luhan tenggelam dalam ledak tawa bergulung-gulung.

"Aku serius."

Nada ketus semakin jelas, Luhan segera mencari posisi semula dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Bersirobok lagi, Luhan kembali terbungkuk dengan bahu bergetar heboh.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Agak sakit hati. "Kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya aku ingin bicara soal ini denganmu."

Luhan mencekal tangan Sehun keras saat pemuda yang lebih muda bersiap untuk beranjak. "Sori, sori. Aku serius." Dirangkulnya Sehun sampai tubuh berimpit, tetapi dibalas dengan buang muka. Luhan mengusap bahu Sehun berulang.

"Kau yang bilang jangan gegabah, tapi justru kau yang berpikir terlalu jauh—dengarkan  _hyung_ mu dulu, Sehun," tambah Luhan buru-buru melihat Sehun siap menyembur. Nada bicara beranjak naik.

"Hubungan ini tak seperti yang dimimpikan banyak orang. Apalagi kau. Ini pengalaman pertamamu dan masih banyak hal yang belum kau pahami. Kita lakukan apa yang kau mau." Luhan berkata hati-hati, menunggu reaksi dari Sehun sesaat. " _But_ ,  _please don't expect too much_ —"

"— _don't hold back your feelings!_ " Sehun nyaris berteriak. Gabungan rasa marah dan permohonan jadi kilat aneh di mata Sehun, seperti bocah ingin menangis. " _Tell how you feel and mean what you say._ Salahku yang keterlaluan kemarin, aku tahu—tapi biarkan aku berusaha."

Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan tatapan terluka. "Kau sungguh inkonsisten. Justru kau yang tak menginginkanku sekarang."

Tak bisa beralasan, ludah direguknya susah payah melewati epiglotis.

Tak menampik, Luhan lega jika perasaannya berbalas. Tapi, di sisi lain pengakuan Sehun ibarat sisi koin yang berbeda. Sebelumnya Sehun sangat bersikeras menolak dan saat ini terdengar sangat menerima.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika Sehun berubah pikiran lagi.

Ada rasa takut jika di masa depan Sehun sadar perasaan yang di alaminya hanya sekedar fase pubertas, fase yang akan dilewati, atau fase yang tak pernah diharapkan Sehun untuk dialami. Bagaimana jika kelak Sehun menyerah? Bagaimana jika kelak Sehun letih jadi minoritas?

Bagaimana jika ia tak memenuhi ekspektasi Sehun sebagai pasangan?

Siapa yang berpikir terlalu jauh sekarang?

Dengan seluruh pengalamannya dahulu, ia tak pernah seserius ini. Tak pernah takut untuk merasa sakit hati meski berkali-kali. Daripada temboknya runtuh saat sudah tinggi, lebih baik tak usah dibangun sekalian. Itu lebih efisien.

"Aku menunggumu." Bariton Sehun melembut, memberi kesan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Diremasnya tangan Luhan untuk menghantarkan rasa hangat. Rasanya nyaman sampai terasa menenangkan. "Percaya padaku."

Luhan mengangguk.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu sepersekian sekon sebelum Sehun menjilat bibir dan melukis cengiran lugas. Dipandanginya gerak-gerak kecil tautan jemari yang diinisiasi olehnya. Beban bertumpuk di bahu sudah tercerabut lepas melawan gravitasi. Semua kekhawatiran sudah berubah jadi bulu-bulu ringan terbawa angin.

Sehun yang tampak senang, membolak-balik tangan Luhan seperti membalik telur di penggorengan, membuat laki-laki satunya merasa canggung.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya lega."

Tubuh bongsor Sehun menegak. Punggung lapang Sehun jadi lanskap di mana Luhan menjatuhkan fokus. Diusapnya halus sampai Sehun menoleh kecil. Luhan bisa melihat sudut bibir yang tertarik dan ikut menular ke bibirnya.

"Ini pasti sulit untukmu." Ikut menegakkan diri, Luhan masuk ke area di mana sorot lampu menjarah sebagian tribun. Mata Luhan tampak basah seperti biasa, ditimpa berkas yang memberi ilusi kristal-kristal kecil cemerlang serupa hasil refleksi langit.

Sehun terpaku sesaat.

"Aku juga minta maaf, lebih kurang ini salahku."

Sehun lega melihat senyum yang kembali familiar. Luhan mengulurkan kepalan tangan, menawarkan  _brofist._  Sehun melukis cengiran tipis. Ia menyambut, tapi memastikan tinjunya mendarat di dahi Luhan cukup keras.

Luhan meringis, tapi tak bertahan lama karena Sehun mengajak bertukar senyum.

"Ya, salahmu."

 

 

* * *

**Hari ketujuh**

Rasa lega mengalir deras dan menyusup di setiap pintu sel tubuh. Desir-desir geli di pembuluh darah merambat cepat ke wajah, membuat senyum tipis-tipis seringkali hinggap tanpa permisi. Meskipun ditatap aneh anak-anak asrama, Sehun terlampau berbunga-bunga untuk peduli. Derap langkahnya menuju asrama sebelah masih terdengar gagah, ingin bertemu Luhan secepat mungkin.

Tapi, omong kosong.

Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang bangun siang jika tidak diperciki air, ditendang bokongnya, atau paling ampuh ditiup tepat di lubang telinga. Entitas pertama yang ditemuinya hari ini adalah Baekhyun. Sementara posisi  _runner up_ diisi oleh Chanyeol.

Pandangan sarat cela Baekhyun tujukan pada Sehun dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya, menutup pintu sampai berbunyi  _klik_.

"Masuk saja. Minho tadi buru-buru, tak sempat bangunkan Luhan—ada  _technical meeting_ basket di Sejong. Lagi pula, hari-hari begini Luhan lebih suka bolos."

Hari-hari menjelang ujian yang berarti bebas kegiatan belajar seminggu penuh. Pengecualian untuk siswa-siswa yang mengambil remedial atau butuh melunasi tugas kelompok.

Sehun masuk kamar nomor lima. Kamar berukuran sedang berisi ranjang tingkat. Cahaya dari jendela yang terbuka dan lubang-lubang ventilasi berlarian liar ke dalam ruang, mengisi setiap sudut kosong dengan rakus.

Luhan berada di sisi kanan, tertidur dalam posisi canggung. Kepala berada di batas ranjang, nyaris keluar. Mulut terbuka. Dengkur tersendat sebab napas tak lancar. Dari ranjang atas, terjulur selimut yang tidak di rapikan.

"Lu.."

Terlepas dari pose tidur Luhan yang jauh dari nilai estetis, Sehun cengar-cengir. Pipi menghangat dan berwarna merah muda serupa memakai  _blush on_.

Urgensi untuk bersama dengan Luhan semakin besar saja. Apalagi setelah menyatakan perasaan tadi malam. Ia tak mau menahan diri lagi. Yang selalu terlintas di kepala hanya ingin secepat mungkin menjadikan Luhan sebagai pacar. Tak lagi dibangunnya tinggi-tinggi pagar rasional untuk memblokade perasaan.

Seharusnya, setelah ini ia bisa lebih akrab dengan Luhan. Mereka bisa belajar bersama lagi. Agenda kencan  _choco-taro_ bisa dijadwalkan jadi rutinitas. Ia bisa memeluk Luhan lagi saat tidur. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun tak perlu menahan diri untuk mencium bibir Luhan saat sedang gemas.

 _Good night kiss_ bisa membuat tidur lebih nyenyak.  _Morning kiss_ untuk hari baru bersemangat.  _French kiss_ agar hidup selalu awet muda.

Sehun terkikik geli sendirian, bertingkah seolah hidup akan bahagia sepanjang masa.

Pemuda berambut legam itu selalu merona sambil menggigiti kerah kaosnya jika sedang sendiri memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali misalnya. Ia menguburkan wajah pada bantal penuh-penuh dan berguling ke kanan-kiri sampai nyaris terjatuh. Agak malu mendapati dirinya dalam jumlah hormon melonjak drastis saat mengingat Luhan, terlebih membayangkan apa-apa yang diinginkan jika kelak mereka tinggal bersama setelah lulus.

Meski merasa tak tahu malu, hal tersebut manusiawi. Jika dirunut ke belakang, Sehun pernah mengalami cinta monyet di awal tahun. Tapi, tak pernah ia rasakan apa-apa yang terjadi seperti saat menyukai Luhan. Ketipak-ketipuk saat bertemu si terduga pujaan hati tak pernah dirasakan. Rasa familiar bertajuk gairah tak pernah dialami jika berdekatan. Awalnya, ia pikir hal tersebut bisa saja terjadi karena ia merasa harus menghargai dan melindungi kaum hawa.

Untuk kali ini, ia yakin jika hal-hal yang dirasakan pada Luhan adalah apa yang Jongin sebut sebagai cinta. Sehun tak peduli lagi jika ia telah dimanipulasi oleh interaksi dopamin, adrenalin, dan feniletilamin. Rasa ingin selalu bertemu sudah dalam taraf gandrung dan membuat mabuk. Lebih memabukkan dari memakai kolonye setengah botol.

Luhan sudah dinobatkan jadi makhluk paling indah di dunia. Lebih sempurna jika Luhan mau jadi pacarnya. Hubungannya dan Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang platonik. Ada rasa ingin memiliki, tendensi ke arah romantis termasuk ketertarikan seksual.

Sehun mengulum senyum teringat semua lagu-lagu romantis yang selalu diputar Jongdae keras-keras di asrama.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di batas ranjang. Ditariknya lengan Luhan, tangan disusupkan ke bawah leher, diangkatnya sampai kepala Luhan beralas bantal, bukan kayu. Sudah nyaman, dengkurnya langsung hilang. Mulut terkatup rapi. Luhan segera bergelung nyaman setelah menarik selimut.

Mirip  _nautilus_.

Sehun memandangi Luhan sambil cengar-cengir. Hampir sepuluh menit seperti maniak ulung.

"Luhan.."

Dielusnya pipi Luhan berulang-ulang. Masih membatu, dicubitnya kecil-kecil. Tidak keras, namun tetap menimbulkan protes. Lengkung Luhan bergetar perlahan. Erangan kecil dan hempas kasar dihadiahkan. Kelopak mata terbuka; yang segera merapat digempur cahaya dalam intensitas tinggi. Dahi berkerut. Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang lebih terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur.

"Min—"

Bunga-bunga kuncup Sehun layu sebelum mekar.

"Sehun," ralatnya ketus.

Beda bariton, beda intensitas cubitan. Tubuh Luhan terhentak kecil. Mata dikerjap-kerjap sampai terfokus pada tampang galak dengan rambut legam, bibir mengetat karena jengkel. Lebih ketat dari celana Jongin.

"Oh, bukan Mino," kata Luhan serak. Ia menggaruk-garuk leher, menyapu pandang ke kanan-kiri, membiasakan retina. Rambut berdiri tegak karena separuh malam mematuhi gravitasi.

"Oh, Sehun," Sehun memberi penekanan nyaris mengeja.

Luhan bergumam setengah sadar, menunggu nyawa terkumpul. "Sori, Oh Se'un. Hanya Choimino yang suka cubit-cubit pipi setiap bangunkan aku."

Berusaha tidak tertidur lagi, Luhan bangkit dan menyangga tubuh dengan siku. Ia mengelap bekas liur lengket di pipi dengan leher kaos, sampai mulut terbenam. "Kaw ngapain di sini? Catatanmu ga' di aku, Sewun," gumam Luhan.

"Memang. Mandilah, aku menunggu di ruang tengah."

 

***

Sekitar dua puluh menit ke depan, keduanya menginjak lantai perpustakaan. Ada lima baris rak besar. Kanan-kiri tersedia meja kursi bersekat-sekat untuk belajar. Perpustakaan Hansung terletak di lantai dua, beratap tinggi, memberi kesan luas dan sejuk. Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa buku yang dibutuhkan, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke tempat belajar favoritnya.

Seksi jurnal.

Pintu masuk agak tersembunyi dekat rak paling belakang, melewati lorong kecil berujung ruang dengan tiga rak berukuran sedang, atap lebih rendah, namun lebih terang karena berdinding kaca, menghadap langsung jalan Bugahyeon.

Tak ada sekat, seksi jurnal hanya berisi dua meja berat mahogani.

"Aku baru pernah kesini."

Luhan bergumam sembari menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruang dan merotasi badan. Sepi, hanya mereka berdua. Pendingin berada di derajat yang pas. Sejuk tapi tak sampai buat mengantuk. Ia menyusur rak, mengamati konten di dalamnya satu-satu. Rata-rata jurnal universitas. "Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti ini, Sehun."

"Jangan norak." Didorongnya punggung Luhan menuju salah satu meja mahogani di sudut ruang. "Kau sudah di sini dua—tiga tahun. Sori." Ralat dari Sehun membuat Luhan berdecak kecil. Luhan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Sehun menyusul di sebelahnya, meletakkan empat buku referensi dengan hati-hati.

"Tebal-tebal sekali," Luhan menggerutu.

"Jangan malas begitu. Bagaimanapun, kalau kau tak masuk tiga persen nilai terbaik di Korea Selatan, kau tak akan masuk Hansung." Sehun membuka catatannya sendiri, kemudian memilah buku mana yang jadi prioritas.

Benar juga.

Luhan memutar-mutar pensil. Terlintas di benaknya akan jadi apa kelak nanti. Sungguh, Luhan belum memikirkan akan mengambil jurusan apa setelah lulus. Ilmuwan? Insinyur? Tak pernah terbayang sama sekali.

"Sesungguhnya kita masih kelas dua dan kau sudah membuatku tertekan," Luhan berlamat-lamat. Luhan tak mau tinggal kelas lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi keping figur  _Baba_ nya yang marah-marah dan nyaris memukulnya dengan sapu, tepat setahun lalu.

"Maka dari itu. Belajarlah, kutemani."

Luhan tak keberatan tangan besar Sehun berada di atas kepalanya dan membuat rambut landaknya sontak melembek. Justru mengulum senyum dan mengerling pada Sehun dengan cara yang manis.

" _Hmm_."

Luhan bergumam kecil, celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling, masih penasaran dengan tempat yang sangat dekat dengan jangkauan tapi tak pernah terjamah olehnya.

"Anak-anak riset sering ke sini." Sehun menunjuk salah satu ruang tertutup setelah membaca ekspresi Luhan. Pintu beratnya tampak elegan dan eksklusif. "Aku dan timku berkumpul di sana kalau jadwal Profesor Leem kemari."

"Oh, aku tak tahu kau salah satu dari geng mengerikan itu, Tuan Hidroksida." Ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Kau dan otakmu fantastis."

Sehun menyangga kepala menghadap Luhan. "Sudah kubilang. Kita butuh PDKT, Luhan." Dijepitnya bibir Luhan yang mengerucut dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Kalau kau ingat, semester depan hanya berisi penelitian. Pembimbing kelas kita sama, aku bisa mengusulkan agar kau berpartner denganku. Kalau kau mau."

Luhan menahan diri agar tak berteriak  _mau_ norak.

"Benarkah?" seru Luhan bersemangat. Ia mengangguk-angguk perlahan berusaha tampak menimang usulan dengan elegan. "Boleh, kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan otakku yang pas-pasan."

Sehun yang masih menyangga kepala, menjulurkan tangan satunya untuk memijit-mijit tengkuk Luhan tepat di batang leher. Luhan membiarkan sentuhan ringan dari Sehun semakin familiar.

"Kita bisa cari topik yang cocok denganmu. Mana tahu itu membantumu memilih jurusan saat lulus nanti."

Luhan diam memperhatikan. Rencana masa depan Luhan yang sebelumnya suram, sontak diterangi sumber cahaya. Sedikit bersombong dalam diam, bahwa ia tak pernah salah pilih gebetan. Sebelumnya, dia pikir seleranya sedikit aneh untuk kali ini dibandingkan mantan-mantan terdahulu yang hanya seputar anak  _band_ atau basket. Meski tetap masuk kategori ganteng, Sehun tidak populer, keras kepala, gengsi selangit sampai terkadang nyaris hipokrit.

Tapi kenyataannya, Sehun benar-benar fantastis. Jika belum jadi pacar saja Sehun sudah memikirkan masa depannya sebegini repot, Luhan tak akan heran Sehun menggenggam obrolan soal komitmen tadi malam dengan serius.

Pendekatan ini benar-benar  _worth it_.

Kilas-kilas bayangan Sehun dan dirinya menjadi pasangan jadi motivasi tersendiri. Ia memandang Sehun yang sibuk memilah-milah soal untuk ia kerjakan, menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan senyum.

Tak tahan, Luhan menutupi wajahnya untuk pura-pura bersin.

"Kau pilek?"

Luhan menarik buku yang disodorkan Sehun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tulang pipi sedikit merona malu.

"Hanya debu kok."

Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu sibuk dengan tumpukan bukunya sendiri. Satu jam berlalu bagai terbang dengan senyap yang tak terasa canggung. Luhan hanya mengeluh sesekali. Sehun akan melongok pekerjaannya dan sibuk kembali jika tak ada masalah berarti.

"Ini gampang sekali.".

"Uh, sombongnya." Sehun tergelitik dengan celetukan yang mengudara tiba-tiba. Ia melongok melewati bahu Luhan dan menghadiahinya dengus mencela. "Perhatikan juga nilai koefisienmu."

Luhan berhenti. Ia mengamati persamaan kuadrat di atas kertas. Tidak ada yang salah menurutnya. Fokus turun ke bawah di bagian grafiknya, ada kurva melengkung ke atas, berbatas sumbu  _x_  dan  _y_ dengan arsiran sempurna.

Apa yang salah?

"Koefisien, Luhan."

"Apa?"

Aroma sitrus cemara merangsek hidung. Pensilnya berpindah tangan. Manik kelabu terpatri pada koefisien yang terkurung sapuan grafit. Liuk lembut menyapu punggung. Sisi wajah Luhan agak gatal tersapu beberapa helai rambut Sehun.

Bariton rendah bercampur deru udara menginvasi gendang telinga, menghasilkan rasa geli.

"Negatif."

Tepuk tegas di punggung bawah. Tubuh Luhan sontak menegak. Bulu kuduk tegang vertikal. Tulang rusuk digempur keras. Luhan perlu usaha keras menormalkan diri dengan deru napas Sehun menyapu sisi wajah. Hormon-hormon di dalam tubuh berlarian ke sana kemari dengan liar.

"Oh, maaf."

Dengan cepat Luhan menguasai diri. Ia memerangkap Sehun dengan matanya. Tak ada kilat melawan seperti biasa. Ada kesan menurut patuh. Tangannya merayap menangkup tangan Sehun, memberi sapuan lembut sebelum meraih pensilnya lagi. Luhan belum juga berkedip. Taut pandang tak kunjung diputusnya.

"Aku kurang teliti. Kucoba lagi," lanjut Luhan lamat-lamat diikuti senyum. Terlampau manis sampai Sehun merasa respirasinya agak tersendat.

Luhan menyapukan dua garis berpotong membagi empat kuadran. Dilukisnya kurva lengkung ke bawah. Diisinya ruang berbatas dengan arsiran. Sehun kembali memangkas jarak. Tangannya di bahu Luhan belum juga bergerak. Arsiran terakhir, sudut bibir Luhan terangkat sebelah.

Kurva limitnya sungguh spektakuler.

Luhan mencari wajah Sehun untuk memamerkan wajah bangga.

"Begini?"

Sehun bergumam tanpa melihat hasil. Wajah Luhan jadi pusat gravitasi. Pertama kali mereka berinteraksi dekat setelah beberapa hari dalam keadaan tak baik, membuat organ-organ tubuhnya sulit sinkron.

Aroma  _blossom_  tercium sampai hidung. Padang bunga imajiner dengan kelopak merah besar-besar membuatnya pindah pijakan ke angkasa. Dirunutnya fitur-fitur Luhan dari kening sampai dagu. Dari yang paling sempurna di bagian mata sampai bagian cacat kecil di bibir bawahnya.

"Ya.."

Didorong pompaan hormon dan manipulasi reaksi kimia, Sehun merasa sah-sah saja jika ingin memeluk Luhan saat ini. Wajar saja ada keinginan mencium Luhan saat ini juga. Ia sudah menunggu lama. Sangat manusiawi jika ia mengeliminasi spasi. Tangan kiri Luhan ia genggam. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Luhan merayap halus sampai bertengger di bahu, mengusapnya berlambat-lambat. Senyum terlukis tipis melihat Luhan sedikit tengadah dengan mata terpejam.

Kepala dimiringkan menyambut undangan. Wangi segar menyapa reseptor tubuh dan Sehun ingin memeluk Luhan penuh-penuh.

Deru-deru gugup napas Luhan makin terasa.

Entitas empuk dan lembut menyentuh bibir.

Sehun menghirup wangi mentol napas Luhan dari permen yang dihisapnya saat berangkat sekolah. Tangan Luhan digenggamnya makin erat saat menyesap bibir. Beberapa saat berbagi sesap, Luhan membawa kegiatan mereka pada level berbeda dalam pertemuan lidah.

Rahang Luhan diraih untuk memberi lumatan intens, sesapan besar, satu kecupan sebelum memutus tautan. Sehun mengamati kilat basah di bibir yang terbuka sedikit. Dikecupnya sekali lagi karena gemas, menghasilkan suara keras yang Sehun harap tak terdengar dari luar.

Tangan Sehun menyusup di sela-sela rambut Luhan. Dimainkannya acak dengan gerakan lambat-lambat nyaris sensual.

" _Hyung_ , jadi pacarku ya?"

"Hah?"

Luhan yang masih mengisi kolom paru-parunya, memandang Sehun heran. Sementara Sehun menekan lembut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jari. "Hah apanya?"

" _Wow_  sekali, Sehun. Baru tadi malam kita nyaris bertengkar dan kau bilang butuh waktu." Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menggeleng-geleng keras. "Katamu aku butuh waktu. Kita berdua butuh waktu dan katamu lagi ini masa pendekatan."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak lagi, bahkan kau mengajakku ciuman tadi.  _Hyung,_ jawab aku. Iya atau tidak?"

Jakun Luhan merosot menelan ludah.

Disingkirkan tangan di bahunya pelan-pelan seolah jijik menyingkirkan kotoran. Luhan memajukan bangku agar lebih leluasa dengan buku, menarik kertas dan melukisnya telaten. Sehun mengamati saksama punggung Luhan dengan perasaan bingung. Sudah berjalan beberapa menit, Luhan belum memberi respon.

Mendengar Luhan yang mulai berdengung soal hitungan, Sehun tahu dirinya sedang diabaikan.

"Tak mau jawab?"

Sehun bertanya lagi dengan dinamika menanjak. Gurat pensil Luhan berhenti di titik sumbu. Ada nada frustrasi kentara di pertanyaan pemuda satunya.

Lengkungan kurva di bibir Luhan terbentuk tipis. Tipis sekali sampai cenderung sinis.

"Aku tidak—" Luhan menjeda sebentar. "—tahu."

Seolah disadarkan gelegar petir, Sehun merasakan situasi familiar entah kapan dan di mana. Luhan melanjutkan lukisan kurva di kanvas kertasnya dengan telaten, memberi batas di sisi kanan kiri, memenuhinya dengan arsir tipis-tipis. Dipandangi hasilnya dengan rasa puas di dada.

"Aku tak percaya." Sehun berujar lamat-lamat, memandang punggung Luhan dengan kernyitan dahi. "Bahkan, kau sangat termotivasi melakukannya denganku barusan."

Luhan mengejek Sehun dengan tawa kecil.

Oh.

Lampu di kepala Sehun menyala.

Sehun meraup wajah pucatnya sekaligus mendesah lelah. Jawaban sudah terbentang gamblang.

Didorongnya bahu Luhan sampai kurvanya meleset.

"Kau sedang membalasku."

 

 

***

Malam harinya, Luhan mengajak Sehun mencari angin dan tentu saja Sehun tak menolak. Dari ratusan langkah dijejak, berhenti membeli cemilan, berakhir naik kereta bawah tanah, Luhan menyeret Sehun ke sekitaran Hongdae. Berlokasi di jantung Korea Selatan tepatnya di Mapo, distrik Hongdae menawarkan kehidupan dinamis muda-mudi Seoul. Riuh warna-warni lampu pertokoan, kafe unik, galeri budaya, rentetan toko fashion tanpa sekat, dan juga banyak kedai kudapan yang disemuti pengunjung.

Tak ada yang lebih menarik hati Luhan daripada kios-kios jajanan berimpitan dari yang paling tradisional sampai modern. Liur sudah nyaris meleleh dari mulut. Diusap-usap perutnya yang mulai menggerung dengan suara keras memalukan.

Melihat salah satu kedai kudapan lokal, Luhan melirik Sehun.

"Kau lapar tidak? Ku traktir."

Gelengan jadi jawaban. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam, lipat tangan dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, kedua mata menerawang kosong tanpa fokus. Sehun menguap, memejam mata rapat-rapat.

"Kutemani saja,  _hyung_."

Saat kelopak terbuka, Luhan sudah hilang. Mengenali salah satu kaos merah paling mencolok dengan paduan denim pendek selutut, Sehun menyeret kaki malas, beberapa kali hampir bertabrakan dengan pengunjung.

"Beli apa?" tanya Sehun masih dengan tangan terlipat, menguap untuk yang ketiga kali.

" _Dakgangjung_." Luhan menunjuk satu wadah  _styrofoam_ berisi ayam saus bercampur dengan  _tteokboki_. Di tangan kanan sudah ada satu wadah berisi delapan potongan  _kimbap_ kecil-kecil.

"Sehun.."

Luhan mendapat tatap sebagai reaksi. Ia menunjuk kantong di celana dengan dagu. Dua tangan sudah penuh makanan. "Dompetku, Sehun.."

"Oh," jawab Sehun singkat. Ia mengeluarkan dompet di sakunya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sekitar sepuluh ribu won pada bibi pemilik kedai.

Luhan terkekeh diselipi  _trims_  riang.

"Serius bisa habiskan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menerima setangkup  _dakgangjung_ ukuran sedang dengan ayam menggunung. Luhan mulai sibuk dengan kayu langsing sebesar tusuk giginya, menusuk-nusuk  _kimbap_  antusias.

"Tentu, aku sedang lapar," gumam Luhan dengan pipi gembung berisi tiga potongan sekaligus. Ia menggiring Sehun agar berjalan di sisinya, menepi di tepi jalan dekat kios Henna. Mereka berdiri tepat di sebelah perempuan berambut merah muda yang bergosip berisik memilih motif-motif.

"Sehun.." Luhan mengulurkan satu potong kimbap sambil membuka mulut. Sehun ikut membuka mulut untuk melahap gulungan nasi isi. Diulangi sampai dua kali, pipi Sehun sudah menggembung kanan dan kiri.

"Kau bilang tak lapar," ledek Luhan setelah membuang bungkus di tempat sampah. Ia mengambil  _dakgangjung_ dari tangan Sehun.

"Kaw memwaksa."

Luhan menjepit satu potongan ayam dengan sumpit, melahapnya buru-buru.

"Banyak sekali orang pacaran. Apa memang anak muda sekarang lebih ekspresif?" celetuk Sehun setelah menelan  _kimbap_ nya.

Dengan pipi naik turun, Luhan mengedar pandang ke arah-arah yang di tunjuk Sehun. Muda-mudi berangkulan, bergandengan, saling cubit pipi, dan juga ada satu pasang yang baru saja saling kecup di sudut toko.

Luhan melengos ke arah Sehun, merasa menyesal.

Satu potong ayam mendarat sempurna ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti sudah hidup tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Itu biasa saja, kalau kita yang seperti itu baru luar biasa," ucap Luhan sambil mengaduk-aduk saus  _dakgangjung,_ memastikan  _tteokbokki_ -nya bersalut saus. Gerak di rahang Sehun melambat. Dipandanginya Luhan yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan bibir mengerut. Sehun yang menangkap selintas nada muram, merasa kunyahannya tiba-tiba terasa seperti karet gelang.

Ia agak menunduk saat diberi potongan ayam berbalut daun berwarna kumal karena sudah disengat panas sambil mengamati wajah Luhan. Diendusnya potongan dari jarak lima senti.

"Aku tak mau daun Perilla."

Luhan memandang Sehun penuh penilaian. "Manja sekali. Ini bahkan tak terasa di lidahmu."

Tak punya alternatif, Sehun membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menerima suapan agak kasar dari Luhan.

Rasanya tak terlalu buruk.

"Luhan!"

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!—" Luhan melambai-lambai riang. Senyum Chanyeol tak kalah lebar. Ia tergopoh mendekati Sehun dan Luhan di tepian. "Mana Baek—oh, hei, harusnya tak kesini kalau kau bersama Kris," bisik Luhan panik. Ia melirik Sehun di belakangnya. Sehun tahu, dan kini berdiri canggung tak tahu harus bertindak apa. Ayam di mulutnya tidak lagi terasa enak. Selera makan lenyap entah kemana.

Bagaimana pun ia jadi orang ketiga. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, hal tersebut tak pernah bisa dibenarkan. Ada rasa tak enak menyelubungi Sehun kali ini.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun kasihan. Ia meringis canggung.

"Aku lupa, Han. Sori."

Sehun memandang perawakan tinggi yang sedang mendekat. Ini pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Kris dalam jarak dekat. Alis tebal menukik khas tokoh burung galak di tokoh animasi, berpadu dengan wajah mencela siapa saja. Lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Tubuh terbentuk khas atlit basket berbalut kaos hitam polos dan tampak lebih kokoh dari Minho. Penampilan masa kini bercelana denim sobek bagian lutut. Berjalan tenang dan angkuh bersamaan, membawa  _case_ gitar di punggung, dengan satu botol mineral di tangan.

"Hai Yifan.." Luhan bersuara canggung. Sementara yang disapa hanya mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta tanggung jawab.

"Oh, hei.. Kenalkan, dia teman sekelasku. Teman Luhan juga," Chanyeol menginisiasi konversasi. Disikutnya Sehun agar tak bengong; masih sibuk membandingkan dirinya dan Kris dalam diam. Kris tak pernah repot-repot melirik padanya.

Sehun tahu kalau Kris sudah  _tahu_. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mencium Luhan sebanyak dua kali telak di hadapan Kris. Ia mengulurkan tangan. Diloloskannya suara berusaha sejantan mungkin, tapi yang keluar justru suara serak.

"Oh Sehun."

Kris hanya melihat naik turun, menilai Sehun dari ujung rambut, kemeja kotak-kotak hijau botol dengan lengan digulung, celana katun  _skinny_  warna hitam, sampai ujung  _converse_ -nya yang kotor. Caranya memandang mirip dengan memandang apel busuk dihinggapi lalat. Ia mengetatkan bibir, mencibir.

Tangan Sehun dibiarkannya melayang tanpa sambutan.

"Kris," sahutnya singkat dengan aksen bule kentara dari sudut bibir. Dua orang yang lain heboh sendiri, terlarut membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti toko mainan Iron Man. "Hanya Luhan yang boleh panggil aku Yifan," lanjutnya tanpa memandang Sehun. Pura-pura mengamati keramaian lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mencari ribut. Tangan Sehun kembali ke sisi tubuh, mengepal dan membuka.

"Hei, sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu,  _by the way._ " Kris mengedikkan dagu ke arah Luhan. Suara ramahnya terlalu dibuat-buat. Senyum lebih mirip seringai. "Sejak pertandingan kemarin ya? Kapan ada waktu? Mau kukenalkan kau dengan pacarku."

Kunyahan di mulut Luhan berhenti. Ia bertanya dengan semangat. "Oh, apa aku mengenalnya?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Tidak  _sih_ , tapi kau pasti tahu yang namanya Jing Tian." Kris mengedip mata jahil. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Chanyeol mengangguk heboh sambil mencomot ayam sementara Luhan menarik ingatan. Dipukulnya lengan Luhan repetitif.

"Dia cantik, kalem, tak sepertimu, Han."

"Sial kau."

"Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding cewekku." Kris tertawa puas lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatap cela lalu melirik Sehun. Luhan tertawa sambil tetap mengunyah ayam tanpa mengetahui intensi mencurigakan.

Padahal, di sisi lain sudah ada seseorang yang ingin melayangkan tinju. Ayam di mulut Chanyeol mulai terasa hambar. Ia mulai mengawasi Kris dan Sehun yang sudah siap meluncurkan nuklir peperangan.

Firasatnya semakin buruk.

Tawa dengan suara  _bass_ bergaung di sudut toko.

"Xiao Lu?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat mendengar panggilan yang terasa asing di telinga, terdengar seperti  _nickname_ khusus dan membuat Sehun terbakar tak suka. Hati makin gusar. Sehun memperhatikan Kris yang sedang melakukan kegiatan sama dengannya.

"Ya?"

Kris mempertemukan pandang dengan Sehun selama sepersekian detik, kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku tak tahu seleramu model bocah begini. Serius? Kau bisa dapat Chanyeol, aku, dan sekarang model begini?"

Luhan tersedak ayam pedas.

Bendera perang berkibar di atas kepala.

Sehun maju selangkah. Biner memercik kilat permusuhan kentara. Suaranya lebih berat dari biasa.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Kris menatap tajam lalu menghampiri Luhan, mengabaikan Sehun. Kris menyodorkan botol air mineral tanpa tutup yang relatif masih penuh. Chanyeol meraih wadah ayam dari tangan Luhan yang bergetar.

"Minum."

Kris berkata ketus pada Luhan yang masih terbungkuk-bungkuk karena pedas yang sudah mencapai telinga. Sementara Sehun, masih mengamati dengan panas hati membumbung meski tahu benar yang dilakukan Kris adalah bentuk provokasi konyol.

Luhan menyempatkan  _thanks_ lemah sebelum terbatuk keras. Lekas diraihnya minuman dari tangan Kris, meneguknya buru-buru tanpa mengambil napas.

Kris melirik Sehun lagi.

"Pelan-pelan saja, bodoh. Harusnya, kau cari pacar yang bisa mengurusmu. Jangan cari bocah begini."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Kris membawanya jauh-jauh dari Sehun. "Jangan buat gara-gara, hei..."

Sehun menghampiri Kris dengan rasa gusar di setiap nadi. Laki-laki satunya sudah mengantisipasi. Sudut bibir bergerak hanya beberapa mili, tapi efek sinis yang dihasilkan sungguh luar biasa.

"Kau!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol nyaris melompat ke arah Sehun, tangannya terulur di antara dua tubuh. Sehun hampir menubruk Kris kalau Chanyeol tak menghalangi.

Hanya dengan satu langkah, Kris membuat perbedaan tinggi dan besar tubuh dengan cara yang paling kentara sekaligus mencela. Paduan alis yang menukik dengan sorot tajam membuat Kris tampak kejam.

Sehun memucat.

"Mau apa, bocah?"

 

 

***

Luhan berhasil membawa Sehun ke salah satu kedai sempit terbuka bertajuk  _Ahbung_  dengan tiga pasang meja bulat dengan kursi ramping. Letaknya di sisi jalan setapak. Kedai terbuka langsung menghadap keramaian, berseberangan dengan penjual  _cotton candy_  sebesar boneka. Sayup-sayup terdengar riuh obrolan manusia dan pekikan ringan gadis-gadis. Sementara dalam kedai cukup lengang berisi mereka berdua karena mayoritas pengunjung membeli untuk cemilan perjalanan.

Wadah  _dakgangjung_  masih setengah isi, Luhan melahap dua keping  _tteokboki_  sekaligus. Dipandangnya Sehun yang masih diam sejak konfrontasi dengan Kris.  _Bubble tea_ cokelatnya hanya merosot satu senti.

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Harusnya kalian tak halangi aku. Aku sudah gemas ingin meninju," Sehun berujar pelan. Ada kilat terluka di matanya. "Dia menghinamu."

Guncangan pipinya berhenti. Agak tersanjung karena Sehun ingin berkelahi untuk membela dirinya. Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Jangan, nanti kau yang babak belur."

"Kau tak percaya denganku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya realistis." Luhan dengan pipi penuh menunjuk Sehun dengan sumpit, di putar-putarnya di hadapan Sehun. "Tubuh Kris lebih besar darimu dan kau jarang olahraga. Pasti mudah oleng."

Sehun diam membenarkan. Ia bertanya dengan nada cemas pada tumpukan ayam di wadah Luhan.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Perut Sehun bergolak aneh menghasilkan kernyit di dahi seperti orang keracunan. Rasa khawatir memenuhi relung dada tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah sadar kalau aku jelas bukan apa-apa dibanding  _dia_ ,  _dia,_ dan  _dia_." Sehun mengaduk  _bubble tea_ -nya dengan gerakan absurd sedotan sambil menggerutu. "Mungkin masih banyak  _dia_ yang lain."

"Kau membicarakan siapa—"

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan. "Kalau dipikir lebih jauh, lingkar pertemanan kita tak pernah bertemu, kau dengan teman-temanmu yang populer. Hobi juga semuanya. Aku akan sulit memahamimu dan sebaliknya, yang lain bahkan sering menyebutku tak peka."

Sehun menjeda. "Apa aku memang tidak kompeten buatmu?"

"Memang. Lihatlah, mudah sekali kau dihasut Yifan."

Mendapati Sehun melebarkan kelopak mata terkejut, Luhan terkekeh lalu mengedar pandang ke jalanan penuh manusia berlalu lalang.

"Bercanda. Tak usah dipikirkan. Yifan kuyakin masih jengkel denganku soal beberapa bulan yang lalu—denganmu juga. Wajar dia bertingkah menyebalkan begitu. Apalagi Sejong kalah kemarin."

Luhan menelan ayam yang belum lunak benar. "Lagipula, kekhawatiran itu harusnya jadi punyaku."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau pacaran denganku, kau tak bisa seperti mereka, Sehun."

Ditunjuknya beberapa pasang kekasih bergandengan dan bermesraan di beberapa titik keramaian menggunakan sumpit. Pipi berguncang eratik. Urat tipis hijau melintas di rahang Luhan saat mengunyah.

Sehun mengedar pandang 180 derajat. Hongdae penuh kepala manusia warna-warni, muda-mudi seumuran dan banyak juga pasangan yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling bermesraan di sudut-sudut distrik. Rangkul, peluk, dan kecup ringan jadi pemandangan familiar.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah buatku. Aku tak suka yang demikian—apa istilahnya? Public Display Affection?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Mereka bertindak demikian masih dimaklumi. Orang-orang sepertiku, sudah sangat bersyukur dengan diakui. Kau paham maksudku? Kau yakin mau denganku?"

Dahi berponi Luhan diberi kepalan sedang.

"Kau cerewet, seperti nenek-nenek."

Sehun berlalu pergi untuk membawa dua es krim berbalut wafel berbentuk ikan yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Cokelatnya melumer di mulut ikan yang terbuka lebar. Masing-masing punya tusukan panjang tertancap di kubus buah berwarna oranye dan kuning.

Sehun memindahkan es krim hati-hati ke tangan Luhan.

"Sehun, aku serius tadi. Kau sadar risikonya?"

"Sadar kok. Lihat, mataku terbuka lebar begini." Sehun melebarkan kelopak sebelum duduk lagi, memilih bangku tepat di samping Luhan. Luhan terkekeh lalu menepuk pelipis Sehun dengan gerak main-main.

Sehun memejam mata tak menghindar, nyengir kuda. Didekatkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Luhan. "Percaya padaku. Aku belum pernah naksir orang lain seperti aku menyukaimu saat ini."

Luhan nyaris tersedak nenas.

"Gombal."

 

 

***

Keduanya beriringan berjalan tanpa arah, berujung pada bentang jalan penuh mural artistik tepat di belakang Universitas Hongik—Hongdae Mural Street. Pertunjukan nyaris ada setiap inci: tari, sulap, komedi, sampai musik akustik grup Indie. Banyak rombongan anak muda modis lewat. Baik laki-laki atau perempuan. Sehun sedang mengamati orang-orang dengan banyak tentengan tas di tangan. Saat melirik ke samping kanan, ia mendapati Luhan sedang sibuk menggigit ekor ikan dengan tampang bodoh.

Sehun cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa." Sehun mengeluh keras-keras sebelum menggigit nenas berlumur likuid cokelat. "Demi Tuhan, ini ramai sekali.."

"Hanya sesekali." Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Hidup tak melulu soal presisi dan akurasi. Di sini kau tahu banyak hal, belajar mengapresiasi. Misal." Ditunjuknya beberapa musisi jalanan dari berbagai jenis musik. "Seni membuatmu lebih manusiawi. Cocok buat mengimbangimu yang tak peka."

Sehun menampar punggung Luhan keras-keras. "Jangan menyindir."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku tidak. Hanya jujur."

Setelah kedua es krim ikan habis, Luhan merangkul Sehun untuk diseret ke salah satu kerumunan tepat di area kampus Hongik, melewati laki-laki kurus cukup oke bermain saksofon dengan  _case_ terbuka di kanvas setapak. Manusia menyemut di sekitar panggung tinggi dengan lampu sorot warna-warni. Nada-nada bermain lembut di telinga. Luhan perlu berjinjit agar pandangannya melampaui banyak kepala.

Festival musik, cocok.

Dua orang pemuda bercelana jins belel. Duduk berdampingan, satu memetik senar, satu yang lain memberi efek syahdu dengan harmonika diatonik. Berbagi bait dan berpadu cantik pada bagian  _chorus_.

Ia melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan pertunjukan terbuka untuk umum.

"Ayo..."

Luhan berhasil membawa keduanya ke barisan pertama. Dorong kanan-kiri diselingi beberapa sikutan agresif, Luhan membelah kerumunan dengan lengan terkait pada pemuda lainnya. Dihadiahi pandangan mencela, Sehun hanya bisa memohon maaf dengan tatapan.

Cengkeraman di baju Luhan semakin erat. Antara takut terbawa arus atau Luhan yang tiba-tiba hilang. Sehun terpaksa pindah tumpuan ke lengan atas.

Di barisan depan, Luhan memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan berlaku bukan tersangka. Sehun menggerutu, berusaha mengabaikan beberapa tatap dan lirik dongkol yang bertandang padanya. Pinggang Luhan dijewernya keras.

"Sopan sedikit. Banyak yang mengutukmu di belakang."

Luhan tergelak dengan pinggang tersengat. Ditariknya lengan Sehun agar lebih dekat, tak ingin laki-laki yang muda mendadak hilang kena dorong. "Tapi ini  _worth it_. Kita bisa nonton di baris depan!" tutur Luhan dengan suara cukup keras ketika di sekelilingnya sudah ribut dengan tepukan.

Ikut melebur pada riuh-rendah penuh apresiasi, Luhan mulai membunyikan tangan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku menemanimu saja."

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menggeser tubuh Luhan agar berdiri di depannya. Pucuk kepala tepat di bawah mata. Deru napas Sehun terasa di puncak kepala, namun Luhan tak keberatan.

Sepatunya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kecil berirama.

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun agar sedikit merunduk, memberi kode mau bicara. Ditutupnya gerak mulut dengan telapak tangan, bertingkah rahasia. Enggan manusia lain membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku, aku janji kau melihat banyak hal baru."

Rinai tawa Luhan meluncur deras sampai hentak nafasnya bisa dirasa. Lebih karena malu sedang menggombal.

Sehun menjewer pipi Luhan sampai terdengar erang protes.

"Sedang promosi?"

"Sedikit."

Luhan terfokus lagi pada rangkaian nada-nada yang sudah berganti jadi lagu  _country_ bertempo cepat. Sesekali melambai tertular gadis-gadis yang terbawa suasana di baris paling depan. Tangan-tangan terangkat dan melambai-lambai mengikuti irama. Koor penonton membahana. Ikut ramai berteriak saat sang vokalis menggumamkan kalimat pengantar picisan. Kepala Luhan berwarna hijau tersorot lampu panggung, terlonjak-lonjak kecil.

Merasa tertutup bayang-bayang dan tak ada yang memperhatikan, Sehun mengecup tengkuk Luhan mencari perhatian. Sisi tubuh ditahannya agar tak bergerak. Lembaran lembut bergesek ringan di wajah.

"Kau memang kesalahan, pengecualian, anomaliku—"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun cukup keras sebagai balasan telah membuatnya bergidik jijik meski wajahnya tetap terasa panas. Ia berjinjit, berteriak kencang di telinga Sehun bersamaan dengan riuh jerit gadis-gadis.

"Norak!"

Sehun terbahak, tak berusaha menghindar meski Luhan meninju-ninju agresif. Sorot lampu panggung sedang berganti-ganti warna, melukis tepian langit dengan pendar-pendar lembut. Ia mendorong lembut punggung Luhan, memaksanya menikmati pertunjukan di panggung.

"Picisan."

Luhan berseru sekali lagi. Dengusan kecil-kecil di atas kepalanya masih terasa. Dengan wajah menghangat malu, fokusnya belum bisa sempurna pada sajian pertunjukan.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Tubuhnya tersentak paksa. Ia sempat mendengar tawa geli terlantun pelan sebelum ada tangan yang meraih wajahnya. Ada bisik tepat di permukaan bibir.

"Denganmu saja, Luhan..."

Bibir keduanya bertemu beberapa sekon. Tepat setelahnya, ledakan meriah di langit dari belakang panggung. Keduanya terlonjak kecil. Sorot lampu agresif berlarian di langit. Sama liarnya dengan debar jantung masing-masing.

Semarak penonton menyambut bintang utama membahana. Alunan lagu  _country_ sudah tersubsitusi  _rock_ alternatif. Lengkingan gitar melodi bergaung dan berpadu harmonis dengan riuh rendah penonton mengisi malam. Sehun mengunci tatap pada Luhan sepersekian detik, bertukar senyum jenaka sebelum saling menautkan jemari. Tertutup riuh rendah antusiasme manusia, Sehun mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya.

 

* * *

**End**

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Suasana ruang tengah begitu lengang pada tengah malam. Mayoritas penghuni asrama sudah berarung di alam penuh imajinasi. Televisi dinyalakan dengan volume minimum, memutar siaran ulang serial detektif dari London.

Hanya ada dua orang di sana dengan jarak cukup jauh. Satu tampak duduk nyaman di tangga kayu yang rajin berderit jika diinjak. Terhitung tiga anak tangga dari lantai dua, membuat posisinya cukup tinggi. Tangan menggenggam segelas cokelat hangat. Di sampingnya, tergeletak semangkuk  _popcorn_ yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan.

Satu yang lain, duduk di atas sofa yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari anak tangga paling bawah, membelakangi pemuda lainnya.

Detak jarum detik jam dinding jadi musik.

"Hei.."

Luhan, yang sedang menyeruput cokelat hangat di anak tangga, hanya menaikkan alis. Dipandangnya Sehun yang sedang memangku dagu pada sandaran empuk. Sehun membalasnya dengan kurva tipis.

"Aku harap kau tak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain, Han." Sehun bersuara lamat-lamat, ada rasa khawatir yang tersirat. Takut Luhan menilainya berlebihan.

"Sepertinya pengalaman pertama membuatku agak cemburuan. Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Semoga kau tidak keberatan denganku."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, menggigit bagian dalam pipi agar tak tersenyum. Kekhawatiran Sehun akan sesuatu berkaitan dengannya selalu menghasilkan desir menggelitik yang memancing bibir melengkung. Sehun yang gengsi menggapai tepian langit berubah menjadi sosok jujur meski kadang terlalu terang-terangan. Terasa lucu dan terkadang bagi Luhan cukup  _cute_.

Luhan menyandarkan kepala di pegangan tangga.

"Contohnya?"

"Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin... Kyungsoo tak banyak tingkah  _sih_.." Sehun menghitung dengan jari-jari. "Jongdae tak dekat denganmu tapi terlalu banyak ingin tahu. Dengar-dengar kau juga pernah suka dengan Minseok ya? Ah, ya, terutama Minho.. Kemarin dia bilang padaku sudah punya cewek, tapi tingkahnya masih genit denganmu."

Tenor Luhan mengalun dalam tawa anggun. Sehun lebih terdengar seperti bocah minta mainan.

"Bisa pilih orang lain yang lebih oke dari mereka?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek. Dahi Luhan berkerut menarik ingatan untuk menemukan bahwa interaksinya dengan nama-nama yang disebut Sehun terlampau normal.

Luhan tertawa geli.

Tiba-tiba, suara Luhan kembali menyambar. "Hei, hei—sebentar, memang kau siapa mengaturku begitu?"

Ditanyai demikian kelopak mata Sehun melebar. Ditunjuknya diri sendiri dengan percaya diri.

"Aku?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu menunduk bertatap mesra dengan sofa. Dijilatnya bibir bawah, lalu kembali menghadap Luhan. Pemuda yang duduk di tangga tahu benar Sehun sedang mengulum senyum.

"Pacarmu."

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu melempar sebutir  _popcorn_ ke arah Sehun, menghantam sandaran sofa tepat di bawah dagu.

"Memangnya aku mau?"

Dalam guncangan bahu, Sehun melempar kembali butiran yang menyasar di sela-sela sofa. Melambung tinggi jatuh di anak tangga dekat kaki.

"Kau tak pernah menolakku."

Luhan menyangga dagu dengan tangan bertumpu di lutut. Senyum tipis-tipis kentara di sudut bibir.

"Jadi kita sudah pacaran sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk dalam pose mengimitasi menjadikan keduanya seolah refleksi.

Luhan, yang tak tahan dipandangi dengan cara kelewat manis menyesap kembali cokelat hangat setelah bergumam  _oke_ dengan suara tipis.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

Sehun berisyarat dengan gerak bibir.

Tak jelas.

Konversasi tanpa suara. Tak ada yang masuk ke gendang telinga meski hanya selintas udara. Kerut di antara alis Luhan bertambah jumlah. Dari wajah ceria Sehun, biner sipit sampai segaris, juga gigi taring yang mengintip di kanan kiri, Luhan tahu pacarnya tak akan repot-repot menambah dinamika.

Seolah mengikuti kompetisi tebak-tebakan berhadiah, Luhan berpikir keras sampai kulit dagunya ikut berkerut-kerut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala seolah menekankan sesuatu, seolah memberi motivasi tanpa verbal.

Detik setelahnya Luhan menunduk dan menahan napas untuk menguasai diri. Ia menggigit pipi dalam, menahan diri agar tak memasang wajah konyol.

Sehun berharap banyak pada Luhan kali ini.

"Sehun."

Pemuda yang di panggil mengangkat alis tanda mendengarkan. Bertahan dengan lisan terkunci. Senyum tak kunjung absen. Luhan, dengan hantaran kalor merayap wajah, membuang muka dengan bibir terhalang punggung tangan. Ia berdeham sebelum memandang lagi ke arah pemuda di atas sofa kemudian berseru kecil.

.

.

" _I love you too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, teman-teman :)


End file.
